Draco in Darkness TRADUCCIÓN un fic de plumeria
by hermyoneMEX
Summary: Luego de un accidente en su séptimo año escolar, Draco pierde la vista. Pero después, Harry golpea a su manera dentro del oscuro mundo de Draco, los dos chicos se encuentran en una nueva y extraña amistad, y aprenden nuevas formas de ver al otro y a ellos
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

En su camino hacia afuera del vestuario, Draco se detuvo frente al espejo para darle una última checada a su apariencia. Incluso cuando su cabello estaría desordenado en unos minutos y su capa siendo empujada por el viento, siempre le gustaba verse lo más favorable antes de entrar a la cancha: era el Capitán, debería buscar la perfección. Envidiable. Respetable. En control.

Recorrió sus dedos a través de su cabello, innecesariamente asegurándose que cada hilo rubio-plateado estuviera perfectamente en su lugar, cayendo en finos mechones solamente alrededor de sus facciones. Las protecciones de cuero brillaban, la túnica verde caía limpiamente sobre su cuerpo, se enderezó derecho y alto sosteniendo su Supernova 10 – sí, lo haría.

-Muy guapo- le dijo el espejo aprobativamente. Draco sonrió levemente como respuesta; ya estaba alejándose para llamar a su equipo a juntarse.

Se agruparon rápidamente en la puerta en respuesta a su llamado. En vez de darles una sosa-sentimental charla, simplemente los miró a los ojos a cada uno de ellos –lenta y expectativamente- sabiendo que eso tendría un mayor efecto impulsivo que cualquier palabra que pudiera decirles. Después, con las once de la mañana acercándose, se giró y los dirigió con confianza hacia la cancha.

Por primera vez desde su tercer año, el primer partido de la temporada era Slytherin-Gryffindor; a diferencia de su tercer año, en realidad iban a jugar tal y como estaba previsto. Ningún perverso Hipógrifo, nada de un clima abismal –sin la necesidad de manipular nada, aunque eso siempre era divertido. Este sería el partido que definiría el tono para toda la temporada, para los dos equipos. Y él estaba determinado a que Slytherin, por una vez, estaría en la cima.

Del otro lado de la cancha llegó el equipo rival, llamativos en sus brillantes capas rojas. Harry Potter lideraba el camino, su cabello negro no necesitaba de la participación del viento para caer desordenadamente alrededor de su cara. Hacia tiempo que Draco había encontrado una respuesta automáticamente extraña en contorno a Harry para engancharse en esa pelea de miradas: la cicatriz en forma de rayo sobre los ojos del otro chico de alguna forma parecía indicarle a Draco que mirara, que desafiara ojo a ojo tal y como se desafiaban verbalmente.

-Esta vez, tú perderás, Potter- le dijo entre dientes mientras intercambiaban el preescrito saludo de manos.

Los ojos verdes se entrecerraron. – ¿Te refieres a la forma en que he perdido cada vez que hemos jugado? Ah, espera, ese eras tú-.

Se encogió de hombros. – A todo con suerte se le llega a terminar alguna vez. Hoy, vas a ser tú-.

La respuesta de Harry fue interrumpida por Madame Hooch, que había llamado a los dos equipos para jugar limpio y estar listos; momentos después, sopló su silbato y catorce jugadores despegaron disparándose hacia el aire.

Era una brillante mañana de Noviembre, fresca y fría, pero despejada, con sólo unas pequeñas nubles blancas que estropeaban el azul marino. Al momento en el que Draco se elevó, sintió como si pudiese mirar la infinidad, los limites del mundo sobre los arboles secos. Su futuro se extendió ante él cual horizonte; era su último año. Su último año para tener un poco de diversión antes de que su futuro viniera a reclamarlo, cuando él podía ver a dónde, el prestigio y la responsabilidad que conllevaba ser un Malfoy, lo llevaría.

También era su última oportunidad para vencer a Harry Potter. Una blugder pasó como una bala, rompiendo abruptamente su ensimismamiento, y se maldijo a sí mismo por permitirse descuidar unos preciosos momentos sin buscar la snitch. El buscador de Gryffindor se había colocado en medio de la cancha, Draco se suspendió cerca de él, para igualarse en la misma posición y poder zambullirse por la pequeña miserable pelota, donde sea que fuera a aparecer.

-¡Consíguete tu propio lugar para vigilar!- le gritó Harry sobre el escándalo de la multitud

-No, prefiero estar aquí- contestó Draco perezosamente, entrecerrando un poco los ojos ante el sol mientras escaneaba la cancha. -¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Preocupado por que cuan más rápida es mi Supernova 10 que tu vieja Saeta de Fuego?

-Mi Saeta de Fuego vuela muy bien, gracias-.

Draco se perdonó una rápida mirada hacia el otro chico y se complació de ver los dientes de Gryffindor rechinar en respuesta a su pulla. Decidió presionar sobre ese punto y empujó su escoba en una gloriosa caída libre. Harry, creyendo que había visto algo, lo persiguió. La cancha se agrandó más y más y, en un momento de control perfecto, Draco empujó su escoba hacia arriba en cuestión de segundos. Después, se giró para reírse de su rival, que se había quedado atrás por varios centímetros -¿Qué decías, holgazán?

Sin embargo, en vez de responder a su insulto, de repente, el Gryffindor sacudió su escoba hacia adelante y torciendo la cabeza hacia atrás, Draco vio el por qué; la snitch había sido vista.

La carrera fue en serio, ya que cada uno se esforzó por zanjar el juego y declarar victoria. Mientras ellos zigzagueaban a través del campo en persecución de la pequeña pelota con alas, quaffle, bludgers y jugadores volaban a su alrededor. En dos ocasiones perdieron de vista a la bola dorada entre el resplandor del sol de Noviembre, pero en cada vez, uno de los dos volvía a ver al objeto en instantes y la persecución continuaba.

Todo el enfoque de Draco se redujo al pequeño objeto dorado, apenas y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor mientras lo perseguía debajo de las gradas y después entre y alrededor de los aros de gol. Pudo sentir a Harry a su izquierda, supo que aquella mancha estaba desesperada por demostrarse a sí mismo su dominación al igual que Draco lo estaba. Estaba a unos pocos metros delante de ellos… _más cerca_… _más cerca_… esquivaron a una imprevista bludger… rodearon los aros una vez más… ¡Maldición! Se había quedado fuera de su alcance de batalla.

En un momento de furiosa desesperación, Draco tiró bruscamente de la escoba hacia la derecha mientras la snitch lo hacia frente a él, en vez de perseguirla, se desvió duramente en un intento de encontrarse con ella en lo alto.

_¡Smack! _La pequeña pelota golpeó tan fuerte en la mano de Draco que casi la dejó caer. Se quedó en shock mirando su mano por un momento congelado. ¿Era verdad? ¿Realmente estaba viendo esas pequeñas alas batiéndose en contra de su agarre? _¡Sí!_

Le tomó solamente una milésima de segundo procesar la verdad; tan rápido como pasó, se movió para restregar un gesto que había querido hacer durante seis largos años.

Se giró hacia atrás; mirar la expresión de aturdida del Gryffindor hacia valer la pena todos esos años en el que él había puesto una expresión similar -¿Se te perdió algo?- relamió, agitando la snitch en el aire. La expresión de aturdimiento se convirtió en furia, y Draco disfrutaba su momento de triunfo; después, la expresión de Harry cambió inesperadamente en una nueva. Miedo. _¿Miedo?_

-¡Cuidado!- gritó el moreno al momento en el que Draco sentía la parte trasera de su cabeza romperse con algo duro. El dolor retumbó a través de su cráneo y bajo su espina; la snitch se deslizó de sus dedos.

Y la última cosa que vio, antes que la oscuridad se apoderada de él, fue a Harry Potter alcanzándolo para sostenerlo mientras caía.

**Notas de la autora:**

Agradecimientos: Mucha gratitud que debo a todo un ejercito de personas. A mis betas Penguin y Liss, que cada cual me tendió la mano, revisando escenas, leyendo el fic entero al menos una vez para asegurarse que quede unido, y me animaron en el camino. Y para Glissando y Heinous_Bitca, quienes se unieron después al equipo y ofrecieron sus invaluables conocimientos. Para Slightlights quien ayudó con lo que eventualmente se convirtió en el prólogo, y escuchó mientras yo esbozaba mis primeras ideas para esta historia. Para Loup Noir mi chica codificadora, quien me dejó preguntarle las cosas más extrañas. Para Nancy, por el título y por ser ella. Y a todos los de LJ que colaboraron con ideas para los hechizos y diferentes tipos de adivinación, me enseñaron a hacer lectura de Tarot, me dieron ánimos, me escucharon y leyeron el relacionado pequeño fic "Como yo te veo" * primeramente. No pude haber hecho esto sin ustedes.

Una nota final de agradecimiento a mi mamá quien pidió leerlo incluso antes de que estuviera hecho, y a mi esposo, quien aguanta mi obsesión con HP (and H/D) sin siquiera pestañear, y que me escuchó hablar sobre esta historia cuando lo necesité.

Podrán notar que en gran parte he ido con la versión de la película para los uniformes, tanto para el regular como para el del Quidditch. Aunque no es completamente como visualicé las cosas en el libro-canon (y generalmente prefiero el libro-canon), he tenido preferencia a ellos.

**Notas de traductora:**

*****Es un one-shot inspirado en este fic y su título original es "As I see you" y que está muuuy bueno (¿una pista? Contiene lemmon XD), pero que aun no he pedido el permiso para traducirlo, aunque lo haré pero tiene que ser publicado hasta el final con fines de entendimiento XD


	2. Capítulo 1: Mundo Oscuro

**Capítulo 1: Mundo oscuro.**

_Los ojos que antes brillaban  
ahora se oscurecieron y se han ido._

Thomas Moore*

**______________**

-"…después, en 1752, el gigante Melvin el Morose, pisó accidentalmente a unos duendes; esto interrumpió la rebelión de duendes pero empezó la guerra entre gigantes y duendes, que duró diecisiete años y dos días. Durante ese tiempo…"-.

Draco resistió el impulso de cerrar de golpe el libro para silenciar el incesante e irritante tono monótono. Historia de la Magia ya era aburrido de por sí; y ahora, ¿Tenía que ser el hechizo que hacía que el libro de texto se leyera solo en voz alta fastidioso también? En realidad, casi sonaba como el profesor Binns; incluso los libros de pociones se volvían aburridos luego de un rato.

Se frotó los ojos con cansancio, un hábito que al parecer se le había quedado como un tic de fatiga, a pesar de que sus ojos ya no estaban haciendo el trabajo. El libro seguía hablando, y se forzó a sí mismo a prestar atención; iba a haber un examen de Historia la próxima semana sobre los temas que se supone habían estudiado en las vacaciones, y quería llegar al final de sus estudios lo más pronto posible. Eso significaba meter mucho más información a su cerebro en la primera lectura, minimizando el número de veces que tenía que escuchar los malditos pasajes.

Habían pasado dos meses, dos oscuros meses, desde el accidente en el partido de Quidditch. En su victoria, se había olvidado lo cerca que había estado volando de los aros de gol; el desliz le había costado la vista. La medimagia podía curar muchas cosas, pero no podía, como lamentablemente le habían informado los medimagos, revertir el daño cerebral. La lesión había sido en el lóbulo occipital de la parte posterior de su cabeza, por lo que no había nada que se pudiera hacer. Aunque su padre había amenazado, y su madre había implorado, y él mismo, incrédulo, había exigido, segundas, terceras, doceavas opiniones, la respuesta de la comunidad médica era siempre la misma: ceguera. Permanente.

**********

Harry buscó en las repisas de la parte trasera de la biblioteca hasta que encontró el libro que buscaba: un análisis sobre hongos especializados que necesitaba para su clase de Herbología. Lo desempolvó, le dio una rápida checada y lo puso bajo su brazo. Había varios libros más que necesitaría después, pero decidió buscarlos al día siguiente. Él no era como Hermione, quien podía cercenar una pila de aburridos libros en una sola noche. Ese sería suficiente para esa noche, además de su estudio diario. Hablando de eso…estaba ese examen de Historia de la Magia la siguiente semana; necesitaba empezar antes de que Hermione comenzara a ir detrás de él con sus notas a colores y codificadas.

Fue cuando daba vueltas entre las repisas a lo largo de la pared de al fondo que se dio percató de una lenta y monótona voz. Sonaba extraordinariamente parecida a la del profesor Binns, aunque menos interesante. Curioso, asomó su nariz dentro de una de las pequeñas salas escondidas en la pared. Después, se detuvo en seco.

Sentado a la luz de las velas estaba Draco Malfoy, con su cabeza apoyada en su puño. Un libro de texto estaba abierto en la mesa frente a él... y era ese libro el que, al parecer, estaba hablando. Era eso o alguien más que tuviera una capa de invisibilidad, porque ciertamente, Draco no estaba pronunciando ni un murmullo y no había nadie más en la habitación.

-Quien quiera que seas, deberías hablar o irte. No me gusta ser observado.

-Eh...- dijo Harry, sorprendido. Observó cómo Draco giraba su cabeza -no para mirarlo, sino para escucharlo; su cabeza se volvió sólo lo suficiente para que su oreja izquierda señalara directamente a la puerta donde Harry estaba parado.-- Soy yo, Harry. Potter. Yo... eh... no quise interrumpir. De todos modos, ¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

-Por tus pasos, idiota, ¿qué más? Los zapatos de la escuela jamás han sido terriblemente silenciosos en los pisos de piedra.

-Ah- Harry se sintió tonto; nunca había pensado sobre aquello.-- Entonces... amm... ¿Ese es tu libro hablador? ¿así no tienes que leer? Me preguntaba cómo te las arreglabas con eso.

Draco suspiró irritado – Sí, así es como funciona ahora. Hechizo el libro y se lee en voz alta para mí. Al igual que un niño recibiendo su cuento de buenas noches**, sólo que mucho menos interesante. Vine aquí a estudiar para que la voz del libro no moleste a nadie. No necesito gente mirándome por el ruido.

Harry entró en la pequeña sala para poder escuchar al libro más claramente – Wow, suena aburrido. ¿Todos los libros hablan igual?

- Básicamente

- ¿Puedes cambiarlo?

- No - La voz del Slytherin fue cortante- Ahora, si ya has terminado de jugar a _veinte preguntas_***, me gustaría terminar con esto.

-Sabes- se ofreció Harry poniéndose en frente del otro chico- Yo podría leer para ti

El rubio movió su cabeza para seguir la voz de Harry, y Harry se encontró un poco nervioso ante su primera mirada de cerca al rostro de Draco desde el accidente; el mismo pálido y afilado rostro, aunque extrañamente inexpresivo. Estaba acostumbrado a los ojos grises disparándole dagas; ahora eran unos muros de piedra, planos e impenetrables, enfocados en la nada.

-¿Qué diablos?- escupió el rubio. Harry estaba extrañamente tranquilo por el hecho de que, al menos, la voz de Malfoy todavía pudiera lanzar dagas.

-Bueno... sólo pensé que podría ser menos aburrido si yo...

Malfoy resopló - Yo no necesito tu lástima-

- ¡No es lástima! Es...

-¿Qué?

-Solamente estoy tratando de ayudar, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Tú estás aburrido y yo te estoy ofreciendo tratar de hacerlo menos aburrido.

-Ah sí, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo?- el chico ciego arrastró las palabras- "Harry Potter, el héroe de todo el mundo" No hay problema demasiado trivial para nuestro chico maravilla.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, Malfoy? - Harry se estaba enojando, aunque no estaba seguro (,) si más consigo mismo o con el Slytherin. ¿Qué diablos se había apoderado de él para ofrecerle su ayuda a ese imbécil?

- ¿Mi problema? Mi problema es que te estás entrometiendo donde no te necesitan y, de hecho, estás interrumpiendo mi trabajo. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que estudiar. Ve y salva a una damisela en peligro si estás tan ansioso a ayudar- Y con eso, Draco se giró de nuevo a su libro, regresando a la página que se había cambiado mientras discutían y dejó que se reanudara la lectura.

Harry salió corriendo.

Al día siguiente, sin embargo, estaba de regreso. Se dijo a sí mismo que era para obtener aquellos libros adicionales que necesitaba para su ensayo y que de hecho, ese era el caso. Ignoró el hecho de que no necesitaba estrictamente estar merodeando alrededor de esa esquina en calcetines, zapatos en mano, con el fin de lograr ese objetivo. Harry no estaba completamente seguro del porqué estaba ahí, pero después del intercambio de ayer, estaba curioso por investigar y ver cómo se las arreglaba Draco. No había visto mucho a su antiguo némesis después del accidente: primero se había ido, y después se había reservado en gran medida. Ya no se burlaba más de Harry y sus amigos, ni hablaba con nadie en lo absoluto, a menos que fuera llamado directamente por alguno de los maestros. Pero parecía que de alguna manera estaba compensando – había regresado a la escuela totalmente al día con el trabajo atrasado, estaba preparado para cada clase, y raramente Harry lo veía pedir ayuda con… cualquier cosa. ¿Pero cómo lo hacía?

Se deslizó hasta la pequeña sala determinado a no ser descubierto aquella vez, pero cuando llegó, se dio cuenta que no debió haberse molestado con el sigilo. En vez de estar descansándola en su puño, esta vez, la cabeza de Malfoy estaba descansando sobre la mesa. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y parecía completamente ajeno al tono monótono del libro de Historia abierto frente a él. Al parecer, el aburrimiento había resultado ser mucho ese día, y aquello le dio una idea a Harry.

Entró en la sala, apuntó su varita al libro y susurró "Finite incantatem". La voz se detuvo. Después, sacó una silla cuidadosamente, y poniendo su mochila en el suelo lo más silencioso que pudo, se sentó y esperó a que el otro chico se despertara. No tomó mucho tiempo; aparentemente era un creyente de las siestas cortas.

El rubio se enderezó con un quejido, se frotó los ojos somnolientos y, mientras se percataba del silencio de la sala, buscó a tientas al ahora callado libro

– Estúpido encantamiento- gruñó Draco

Harry lo interrumpió antes de que el otro chico reactivara el hechizo.

-¿La Increíble Voz resulta muy emocionante hoy?

Draco saltó, su cabeza girándose a toda prisa hacia la dirección de Harry

– Potter, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? Idiota, casi me diste un infarto.

Harry se encogió de hombros, olvidando que el otro no podía verlo

– Estaba cerca, te vi dormitando y vine a repetir mi oferta.

-¿Estamos con eso _de nuevo_? Ya te lo dije, yo no…

-Sí, sí, lo sé. Tú no necesitas lástima. Pero tampoco necesitas ser dormido por tus propios libros de textos. Mira, yo también tengo que estudiar para ese estúpido examen. Así que si de todas formas leeré el material, bien puedo hacerlo contigo.

-¿Por qué no vas con tus pequeños amigos Gryffindor?- soltó Draco

- Porque Hermione tiene que dirigir una reunión de prefectos esta noche y Ron está afuera con su novia Mandy. Mira, estamos perdiendo tiempo aquí. Yo tengo que estudiar, tú tienes que estudiar, y esta cosa ya es de por sí malditamente aburrida. Por lo menos podemos mantenernos despiertos uno al otro –Harry no pudo evitar añadir una burla – Lo hemos hecho anteriormente.

Draco frunció el ceño – Bien -- reconoció. Empujó el libro hacia donde estaba Harry – Obviamente no me dejarás en paz. Si estás tan determinado a leer hasta quedar ronco, hazlo. Pero trata de ser entretenido.

Harry sonrió irónicamente mientras tomaba el texto – Dudo que incluso los gemelos Weasley puedan hacer sonar la guerra gigantes-duendes verdaderamente entretenida, pero lo intentaré- regresó un par de páginas y comenzó a leer- "Después de que el tratado de Snodgrass se firmara en 1769, Olfred el Obusto creó una comunidad cerca del insignificante pueblo de Herringsford…"

******************

Draco comenzaba cada mañana tumbado en su cama, respirando tranquila y deliberadamente, tratando de determinar si en realidad estaba despierto o no. Abrir sus ojos no tenía efecto en su cerebro, por lo que le tomaba varios minutos reconocer que estaba consciente de su cuerpo y consciente de su entorno y, por lo tanto, no durmiendo. Aquella mañana, el frío en el aire lo llevó a la rápida realización, y alcanzó automáticamente su varita, la cual dejaba en el mismo lugar de su mesita de noche cada vez que se acostaba.

Con un gesto rápido, apuntó a su reloj, el cual también había quedado en un preciso lugar a su lado –"_Tempus_"- murmuró

- _Seis veintitrés- _le dijo el reloj

Con un gruñido, se sentó, estirando sus piernas sobre el borde de la cama y puso sus pies en el frío suelo de piedra. Aquello siempre lo despertaba realmente rápido. Moviéndose con cuidado alrededor de su cama encontró su baúl, se arrodilló, sintiendo alrededor su kit de baño, y después, arrastrando sus dedos a lo largo de la pared, se dirigió hacia el pasillo de las duchas. Le gustaba ir temprano, antes de que hubiera mucha competencia por el agua caliente.

U otros para mirarlo.

* * *

Una vez que los medimagos habían determinado que no iba a mejorar ni empeorar, y que habían tratado los dolores que podrían persistir, Draco había sido enviado a casa con un tutor para aprender habilidades compensatorias. Cómo moverse. Cómo utilizar mejor sus sentidos restantes. Cómo encantar a los textos para que pudiera leerse en voz alta para él; un encantamiento parecido era utilizado en etiquetas especiales cosidas en su interior para que se describieran a sí mismas. Cómo cortar los ingredientes de pociones sin perder sus dedos, apuntar su varita con una relativa precisión, y una multitud de otras habilidades que necesitaba para terminar sus estudios y sobrevivir en el mundo real. Resistió, tanto como fuera posible, cualquier cosa que requiriera la ayuda de otra persona. Un Malfoy no pedía ayuda; un Malfoy no confiaba en nadie que pudiera fallarle. Había estado en contra a demostrar debilidad toda su vida, ciertamente no iba a comenzar ahora. Sobretodo cuando su padre había perdido casi inmediatamente el interés en él.

Ya no estaba destinado al Señor Oscuro o a cualquier posición de poder, ahora que Lucius lo consideraba deficiente y débil. Al parecer, no había más uso para su hijo. Cuando el mayor de los Malfoy estaba cerca, era tan cortés como cualquier miembro del personal médico lo era, pero eso era todo. Draco estaba determinado a probar que aun era capaz, como mago –como _persona-_ sólo para mentalmente hacer que el hombre que lo había rechazado se tragara sus palabras -- La pérdida de los objetivos de su futura carrera le molestaba menos; realmente nunca le había dado una oportunidad al asunto y ahora que la tenía, no podía pensar tan lejos. Su mente estaba muy enfocada en regresar sobre sus pies y alejarse de todo el mundo.

Tan pronto como pudo manejarlo, se desprendió de los brazos de su madre y de Edin, el sirviente humano que había sido contratado para atenderlo (los elfos domésticos eran demasiado pequeños para guiarlo). Para distancias cortas – como su habitación y el pasillo hacia el baño- era capaz de navegar por su propia cuenta con pasos mesurados, a veces con una mano apoyada en la pared. Para viajes más largos le habían dado un Indicador había sido caro, pero tan pronto como el tutor para sus habilidades le había mencionado su existencia, él había exigido uno.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer, encontrar a alguien que me lleve a todas partes en Hogwarts, cómo un niño que no ha aprendido a cruzar la calle?- replicó una noche en la cena.

-Sí Draco, pero cariño, un humano es mucho más _fiable_ - respondió vacilantemente su madre- ¿Qué pasa sí… esa cosa "Indicador"… se le olvida algo?

Se volvió hacia la voz de ella -¿Sabes cuántas veces Enid se ha olvidado de mencionar un pequeño paso hasta donde las piedras son desiguales o, peor aún, bajo algo colgando? Mis compañeros de casa harán lo mismo; déjame con Crabbe y Goyle y bien puedes romperme el cuello desde ahora. ¿Por qué crees que ese es el costo del Indicador? Mi tutor dice que es el mejor.

Su tutor resultó estar en lo correcto. Con algo de práctica, sobre todo para ganar confidencia y confiar en el dispositivo, pronto fue capaz de viajar más a cualquier lugar que quería por su propia cuenta, ya fuera dándole direcciones, o, en situaciones más familiares, simplemente indicando el destino. El Indicador, una pequeña esfera del tamaño de una naranja, flotaba justamente enfrente de él a la altura de la cabeza, y estaba hechizado para sentir obstáculos, escaleras, cornisas y cualquier cosa que pudiera intervenir con su habilidad para moverse con seguridad. Le decía dónde girar, inclinarse, deslizar sus pies, cuándo alcanzaba la parte superior o inferior de las escaleras, o cuándo necesitaba hacer una pausa abrupta para el sentido contrario o interceptar el tráfico, o cualquier peligro. Sólo necesitaba tocarlo con su varita y murmurar el encantamiento adecuado para activarlo cada vez que quisiera ir a algún lado, y después exponer claramente su siguiente dirección, según fuera necesario. Aunque no podía verlo, sabía que el Indicador brillaba un poco cuando estaban en movimiento, como un medio de alerta para otros viajantes alrededor de ellos; esto eliminaba prontamente la necesidad de Draco de detenerse para esquivar a cualquiera, incluso aquellos que no tenían idea de qué hacía el dispositivo, por instinto lo esquivaban. No le gustaba así la publicidad de sus movimientos, pero, con la alternativa de ser independiente de otros para guiarlo menos fiablemente, lo aceptaba a regañadientes.

La prueba vino en Enero, cuando las fiestas navideñas terminaron y regresó a Hogwarts por primera vez desde el accidente. Como su lesión había pasado en mitad de Noviembre, el resto del semestre otoñal lo había pasado primero en el hospital, y después en casa aprendiendo cómo sobrevivir en su nuevo mundo oscuro. Draco había insistido en seguir con su trabajo; la situación ya era de por sí mala en su mente – se negaba a empeorarlo incumpliendo en la escuela y arriesgarse a repetir el año. Por lo tanto, tutores adicionales le llevaron la tarea cada semana tan pronto como sus habilidades compensatorias fueron lo suficientemente fuertes. El mismo profesor Snape había hecho algunas visitas; hacía fabricar a Draco las más importantes pociones, después se iba a socializar con el mayor de los Malfoy durante la cena. Draco comía en su cuarto tan seguido que podía salirse con la suya.

Por lo tanto, la primera vez que bajó del tren después de las fiestas navideñas, estaba esencialmente en plena forma en la mayoría de sus materias, y teóricamente armado para enfrentar la mayoría de las cuestiones; sin embargo, enfrentar la realidad de su nueva vida en Howgarts fue bastante diferente.

* * *

Húmedo, pero sin gotear, vestido en una bata de baño, Draco regresó a su dormitorio y fue a su armario. Jaló de la puerta derecha abriéndola y tomó la camisa de su uniforme que estaba colgada de ese lado.

-"Blanco. Excelente"- le dijo la etiqueta después de haber murmurado el encantamiento adecuado. Aunque en realidad no tenía muchas dudas de haber tomado la camisa correcta -conocía bien cómo era organizada su ropa, al igual cómo se sentían en su mano- al slytherin en él no le sorprendería que sus compañeros de casa se hubieran metido y hubieran cambiados sus cosas, sólo como una pesada broma. Sacó su pantalón, una corbata, su "Gris. Verde limpio" chaleco, su capa de Hogwarts y su ropa interior, después se vistió rápidamente.

- _Tu cabello necesita peinarse- _le regañó su reflejo; había un espejo en la parte interior de la puerta del armario.

- Sí, sí – gruñó, tanteando alrededor en busca de su cinturón- Dame un minuto- le tomó unos momentos terminar de pasárselo alrededor y luego acomodar su húmedo cabello; la memoria muscular se le daba muy bien.

- _Mucho mejor- _fue la respuesta de su reflejo. Draco deslizó sus manos reflexivamente sobre su capa, checando su apariencia a través del tacto una vez más. El espejo no parecía muy inclinado por dejarlo perdido, pero aun así todavía no confiaba en las opiniones del vidrio. Sin embargo, era todo lo que tenía, dada la alternativa – preguntarle a sus compañeros de casa todas y cada mañana si lucía bien, como un niño necesitado, o peor, una chica vanidosa. No gracias.

- _Accio Indicador- _extendió su mano y sintió la suave esfera cayendo gentilmente sobre su palma-- _Tendo_-- le dijo. Hubo un ligero zumbido al activarse el dispositivo y sintió la ligera brisa mientras se elevaba para colocarse en su posición habitual, frente a su cabeza- Gran Comedor.

-_Adelante-._

Fue hacia afuera de la puerta (_Gira a la izquierda_). Casi no necesitaba el objeto para encontrar el camino al más frecuentemente cuarto visitado. Estaba haciéndose bueno en mantener un registro mental de cuántos pasos, cuantos escalones, y cuándo sería la siguiente vuelta. Pero aun así, dependía de él para que le advirtiera de los escalones desvanecedores, obstáculos dejados por Peeves en el suelo, y otros peligros. Sin embargo, el viaje de aquel día hacia el desayuno no tuvo incidentes. El Indicador lo dirigió hasta el final de la mesa de Slytherin donde regularmente se sentaba, y tomó su asiento habitual sin fanfarria.

- Tienes huevos revueltos en frente de tu mano izquierda, tostadas encima de tu plato, y muesli justo a la derecha del plato- le dijo Blaise— oh, y la tetera está aquí… - Draco escuchó oyó un golpe seco al ser colocada la tetera a su derecha— por tu codo derecho.

Esta era un área donde Draco se había visto forzado a pedir ayuda; sin una persona que se lo dijera, no tendría exactamente idea de que se había servido, o dónde estaba en la mesa. Los elfos domésticos tenían muchos hábitos, pero aún así no ponían los platos en el mismo preciso lugar cada día ni servían la misma comida y, de todas formas, las cosas eran movidas alrededor por otros estudiantes antes de que él llegara.

Blaise y Pansy eran los más confiables en esa área; después de dos mañanas de "La leche está por acá" de Crabbe y Goyle, había dejado de preguntarles.

- Gracias—murmuró, todavía odiando el tener que pedir ayuda por cualquier cosa. Tomó algo de comida y comió en silencio. Podía escuchar a sus compañeros llegar a la mesa, bostezar y parlotear antes de su primera clase, pero él no se unió. Dónde él había sido el reconocido líder de la Casa, sabía que ahora era visto como nada más que un rey caído; para una Casa que todo era acerca del poder, ¿qué podía hacer un estudiante ciego por ellos? Tampoco quería su lástima y desdén porque no podía volar; porque había perdido su puesto de oro en el equipo. Sus antiguas y llamadas amistades en realidad nunca habían estado tan cerca, se dijo a sí mismo –más socialización por defecto, o parte del interminable juego de poder.

Y ni siquiera pensaba sobre las relaciones románticas. Al igual que con su carrera, había crecido sin pensar que tendría mucho qué decir sobre su futuro; los Malfoy generalmente se casaban por razones de política, no de amor. El hecho de que Draco era gay no había disuadido a Lucius en lo más mínimo; después de todo, siempre habría amantes para seguir en el lugar. Pero a pesar de que su ceguera había comprado su libertad, era un punto muerto; no podía imaginar a alguien queriéndolo ahora.

Era mucho más fácil alejar a todos antes de que pudiera ser rechazado. Se alejaba, vivía lo más normalmente posible, y hacía su tarea por su cuenta.

Bueno, hasta el día anterior, de todas formas. Draco se dijo a sí mismo que lo había hecho sólo para callar al Gryffindor, pero tenía que admitir que había sido sorpresivamente agradable estudiar con Harry; tenía una buena voz para leer. Y aunque la inicial pelea se había sentido bien –no habían discutido así desde… Antes. Fue, tal vez, lo más normal que alguien lo había tratado hasta ahora, inclusive si el tema tenía que ver con él. Sin embargo, sus desacuerdos subsecuentes habían sido mucho más ordinarios, discutieron sobre el texto y la relativa importancia sobre ciertas eras en su preparación para el examen de Binns.

Terminado el desayuno, echó el asiento hacia atrás. –_Tendo_… Pociones—le dijo a su Indicador, girando automáticamente hacia la derecha, donde estaban las puertas. Al menos aquél día empezaría con una materia que disfrutaba, a pesar de que –como con todo lo demás- era mucho más difícil para él ahora.

* * *

**Notas de traductora**

*** **Thomas Moore fue una gran figura literaria y filosófica de la época del renacimiento en Europa, escribió una de las obras más importantes de la literatura renacentista y que trajo consigo grandes movimientos: _Utopía. _Todos hemos escuchado por lo menos una vez hablar sobre lo que es un mundo utópico, pues bien, de él viene la idea. Es un libro que les recomiendo mucho.

**** **_Bedtime story. _Así se llama en inglés a los típicos cuentos que les leen los padres a sus hijos antes de que duerman, en México he escuchado que se les dice "cuentos de buenas noches", pero no es un cuento en especial, simplemente así se le llama a esa acción de leerles cuentos a los niños por las noches.

***** **_Twenty questions. (Veinte preguntas) _Era un concurso radiofónico y después televisivo de preguntas y respuestas muy famoso de Estados Unidos en los años 40, no conozco mucho sobre la materia pero fue tan exitoso que también se extendió a Reino Unido y Cánada.


	3. Capítulo 2: Aprendiendo

**Notas de traductora**

Hola a todos, lamento la demora pero por fin está aquí el capítulo 2 XD

Una vez más le agradezco mucho a mi querida Beta (Caro XD) por ayudarme tanto ya que sin ella sufriría de terribles migrañas hehehe. También les doy las gracias a ustedes por leer y a los que se toman la molestia de dejar un comentario; siempre suben el ánimo y es muy bueno saber sus opiniones.

**Capítulo 2: Aprendiendo**

_No es tanta la ayuda de nuestros amigos la que nos ayuda  
como la certeza de que nos ayudarán_

Epicurus

* * *

-¿Dónde estabas anoche?- le preguntó Hermione a Harry mientras este bajaba las escaleras hacia la Sala Común.

-Buenos días a ti también- le contestó con una sonrisa.

Hermione se sonrojó levemente.

-Perdón. Pero sabes que me preocupo por ti. No te vi cuando regresé de la reunión de prefectos. Debiste estar fuera hasta tarde - señaló con la cabeza a Ron, que bajaba detrás de Harry, bostezando- Y puedo asegurar que _tú _llegaste tarde. Honestamente, Ron, ¿una cita en la escuela en la noche?

Ron sonrió.

-No te preocupes, de hecho estudiamos algo, entre… emm… otras cosas. Mandy es una Ravenclaw, ¿recuerdas?

Harry tenía una creencia interna de que Ron continuaba saliendo con Ravenclaws por que ellas le recordaban a Herrmione, pero mantuvo su boca cerrada.

-Oh, bien- dijo la chica, con un impaciente movimiento de mano- Y por favor, evítanos lo de "otras cosas" ¿Qué hay de ti? – Señaló a Harry- ¿No estuviste haciendo "otras cosas", o sí? No olvides que tendremos el examen del profesor Binns en pocos días.

Harry rodó los ojos.

- Sabes que no estoy interesado en nadie por ahora. Y, de hecho, estaba estudiando.

Hermione parpadeó, obviamente no esperaba esa respuesta. Normalmente, tenía que pelear con uñas y dientes con los dos chicos para empezar a estudiar tan pronto ella creía era necesario.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde estabas?

-En la biblioteca.

-¿De verdad? Normalmente la odias.

-Bueno…- Harry vaciló, luego decidió decir simplemente la verdad. No era gran cosa, después de todo- Fui a conseguir más libros para mi investigación de Herbología, y terminé estudiando con Malfoy.

-¿_Malfoy_?- preguntó Ron, arrugando la nariz. Hermione simplemente se petrificó, con la boca abierta.

-No fue gran cosa- se defendió Harry.

-Bueno, ciertamente no es normal- reprochó Hermione, habiendo encontrado de nuevo su voz- ¿Qué diablos te poseyó para hacer eso?

Harry les explicó cómo estudiaba ahora Draco, y cómo se sentía obligado a combinar sus estudios con hacer la vida un poco más fácil para el Slytherin ciego.

-Ustedes estaban ocupados, yo tenía que estudiar lo mismo que él así que, ¿por qué no?

-¿Por qué no…- resopló Ron incrédulamente- Te podría dar bastantes razones para decirte porqué no… ¿No recuerdas quién es, Harry?

-Bueno, estaba lo suficientemente tolerable anoche. Aquí estoy exento de magulladuras, ¿no?

-Probablemente sólo porque no podía ver dónde pegarte- murmuró Ron entre dientes. Hermione simplemente sacudió su cabeza.

-Bueno, no pasó nada. Podemos estudiar juntos esta noche. Tengo todas mi notas organizadas y…

-De hecho- interrumpió Harry- Yo…ah… dije que volvería a la biblioteca en la noche para poder terminar de revisar los capítulos juntos.

-¿Estás bromeando?- disparó Ron con su ceño fruncido- ¿Vas a volver _voluntariamente_? ¿Con _él_? ¿Por qué?

-Porque dije que lo haría- dijo Harry tercamente- Mira, estás haciendo esto más grande de lo que realmente es. Es…

-Oh, olviden a Malfoy- interrumpió Hermione, rodando los ojos- Vamos a desayunar. Me muero de hambre y quiero llegar temprano a Pociones. Ya saben cuánto toma cortar el bazo de murciégalo correctamente.

-Ugh, ¿cómo puedes _mencionar _bazo de murciélago y desayuno en la misma oración?- se quejó Ron, mientras empujaba el retrato. Harry, agradecido por el cambio de tema, sonrió y los tres se bajaron a desayunar.

* * *

Mientras Harry comía su tostada, se encontró a sí mismo mirando a través del Gran Salón hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Esto en sí mismo, no era _tan_ inusual- él y Draco habían intercambiado muchas miradas amenazadoras por los últimos seis años. Pero Draco había estado ausente en la escuela las últimas seis semanas del anterior semestre y no había habido nadie a quién mirar. Después, cuando había regresado, casi se había alejado de todo y no lucía muy inclinado a provocar a nadie de la manera en que solía hacerlo, ni siquiera podía mirar a Harry de todas formas. Así, Harry había perdido en gran medida la costumbre de realmente buscar a Draco con la mirada, pasando a notar su presencia en el aula de forma muy subliminal, como un estudiante más.

Sin embargo, después de haber estudiado con el Slytherin la noche anterior, y haber tenido un contacto más civilizado con él desde… posiblemente desde toda su estancia escolar, Harry se encontró a sí mismo mirando al ciego más seguido otra vez, estudiándolo curiosamente para ver qué otras tácticas utilizaba Draco para compensar su pérdida. Parecía desayunar muy bien, utilizando una rebanada de pan tostado para empujar los huevos a su tenedor. Pero incluso en medio de sus compañeros de cuarto, se sentaba como si estuviera solo: no hablaba con nadie- ni siquiera con Zabini, que se sentaba justo a su lado. Harry ya había observado que Draco parecía alejarse de todos en sus clases compartidas, pero estaba un poco sorprendido de que se hubiera extendido también a las situaciones sociales. Parecía que el Slytherin ya no iniciaba ninguna interacción con amigos ni con enemigos.

La clase de Pociones de aquella mañana sólo confirmó las suposiciones de Harry. Mientras que el resto de los estudiantes hablaba en susurros bajitos con sus compañeros de mesa sobre la poción del día, Harry miró a Draco trabajar en silencio, cortando su bazo de murciélago con un sorprendente grado de eficiencia; sus dedos estaban enrollados alrededor del órgano para evitar cortarse y casi era tan rápido como Hermione. Lo que parecía una _pluma a vuela pluma _tomaba notas mientras el profesor Snape leía durante el proceso de cocer a fuego lento; Harry sólo esperaba que estuviera haciendo un trabajo más preciso que el que hacía la _pluma a vuela pluma_ de Rita Skeeter.

Fue la única clase que compartió con Slytherin ese día. Durante el almuerzo, Harry estaba muy ocupado riéndose a carcajadas de lo que Seamus y Dean le decían como para prestar atención a nada más, pero, para la cena, con todo el mundo preparándose para las tareas nocturnas, recordó sus propios planes; una vez más, se halló mirando a escondidas a través del Gran Salón a su compañero de estudio. El otro chico se sentó nuevamente al final de la mesa, en silencio y alejado del resto de su Casa.

Cuando vio a Draco levantarse y seguir a su pequeña esfera brillante fuera de las puertas principales, Harry se excusó para ir a buscar sus libros a la torre de Gryffindor, y después se dirigió abajo hacia la biblioteca. Cuando llegó, el otro chico estaba sentado en la pequeña sala, las velas estaban prendidas(,) y ya estaba estudiando. Un pedazo de pergamino estaba recitando sus notas del día; sonaba como Aritmética.

Harry dudó en el umbral y se aclaró la garganta.

-Uhm… soy yo otra vez, Harry.

Draco deshizo el encantamiento para leer sus notas.

-Potter, ¿regresaste otra vez, entonces?

-Dije que lo haría, ¿no?

-Sí, pero generalmente eso no significa nada para la mayoría de la gente. ¿Sigues determinado a quedarte ronco con esa brillante historia?

Harry se metió a la sala y sacó la silla restante de la mesa.

-Sí, emm… siempre y cuando no esté interrumpiendo nada.

-No. Estaba por terminar algo de Aritmética, pero puedo hacerlo después- empezó a enrollar el pergamino, pero Harry puso una mano para detenerlo.

-Espera un segundo- Harry estiró su cuello sobre el papel. No tenía ningún sentido para él, pero parecía perfectamente razonable, no como todas las notas imprecisas que la pluma de Rita Skeeter había tomado- ¿Esto fue escrito por una _pluma a vuela pluma_?

-Sí- Draco contestó abruptamente, tirando del pergamino y enrollándolo- Aunque no recuerdo que esto tenga nada que ver con Historia de la Magia - se agachó y metió sus notas en la mochila a sus pies.

-Bueno discúlpame por preguntar- Harry esculcó su propia mochila con irritación- Es sólo que mi experiencia con esas malditas cosas me indicó que eran terriblemente imprecisas, así que me pregunté cómo podían ser útiles para notas escolares o algo así.

-Oh. Es que tienen diferentes configuraciones de "verdad", ¿sabías? - contestó Draco un poco más amable- Si no necesitas que sea muy preciso va más rápido con un nivel de verdad más bajo. Pero puedes configurarlo para que sea hacerlo más meticuloso.

-Ella usaría la configuración más baja- murmuró Harry para sí mismo. Después miró hacia alrededor- Eh… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo acabas de hacer.

Harry deseó que rodar sus ojos tuviera algún efecto en el otro chico.

-¿Porqué te molestas encendiendo las velas?- Por costumbre, hizo un gesto hacia las velas que iluminaban la sala.

-¿Puedes leer en la oscuridad?

-Bueno… no. Pero también estaban encendidas el otro día, cuando estabas solo.

-Sabes, para alguien que se ha quejado en voz alta los últimos años por querer ser normal, puedes ser algo estúpido algunas veces- replicó Draco, frunciendo de nuevo el ceño- No importa si no puedo ver… todo sigue con normalidad. Y eso incluye las velas.

Harry tenía que admitir que tenía sentido.

-Uhm… gracias por la explicación- murmuró. Mil otras preguntas vinieron a su mente en ese momento, pero sabía que no podía tentar a su suerte. En vez de eso, sacó su libro de Historia- ¿Empezamos? Creo que nos quedamos en la plaga de Duendes de 1803.

Con las velas encendidas a su alrededor, comenzaron a estudiar.

* * *

Draco balanceaba su Fwooper en un brazo, acariciándole su plumaje distraídamente con la otra mano, mientras escuchaba a Pansy y Millicent exclamar acerca sobre el aparente deslumbrante plumaje. La _pluma a vuela pluma _a su lado hacía ruidos rasgados contra el pergamino mientras registraba su conversación; presumiblemente, entre las instrucciones torpes de Hagrid, la charla de las chicas y su Monstruoso libro sobre Monstruos podría llegar a tener una buena idea sobre la apariencia del pájaro, más de lo que sus propias manos podían decirle.

El pájaro estaba tan callado como él, gracias al encantamiento silenciador -un requerimiento para todo aquel que quisiera evitar la locura con los gorgoritos de los pájaros. Draco estaba agradecido de que ese era un caso donde el objeto del ruido tenía que ser silenciado, en vez de ocultar los oídos con las potentes orejeras. Habían estado haciendo los avances de investigaciones sobre unas mandrágoras adolescentes la semana pasada en Herbología, y había odiado usar las requeridas orejeras; trabajar sin su vista y sin escuchar había sido miserablemente desorientador.

Pero ahora no había nada que interfiriera con su sentido del audio; cuando la clase llegó a su fin se preparaba para regresar al castillo, escuchó -y sintió- pasos aproximándose a él.

-¿Malfoy? Soy yo, Harry- la voz familiar bajó hasta el nivel de Draco, que estaba de rodillas, metiendo su equipo metódicamente dentro de la mochila.

-Sabes, no tienes que identificarte a cada momento, Potter. Después de todo este tiempo, reconozco tu voz perfectamente bien.

-Oh. Eh... lo siento. Como sea- hubo una ligera pausa- No puedo estudiar contigo esta noche. Ron y yo tenemos que entregar un proyecto de Adivinación muy pronto, y realmente debería trabajar con él en eso.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Desde que hicimos el examen de Binns esta mañana, supuse que nuestro pequeño momento había acabado de todas formas. Haz lo que quieras, Potter; no necesitas mi permiso.

-Umm, vale. ¿Estarás bien?

-Te lo aseguro- respondió Draco con un tono impaciente- aburrido o no, puedo enfrentar perfectamente con los normales encantamientos de lectura. Ve y vuelve con tus amigos Gryffindor. Yo estoy bien.

-Oh. Por supuesto- Harry parecía un poco desconcertado- Bueno... supongo que nos estaremos viendo- Draco escuchó el susurro del otro chico al levantarse y después sus pasos se perdieron.

-Seguramente - murmuró- O en mi caso: no.

* * *

-_Runespoor._

Sintió una cálida oleada de aire al momento en que la Sala Común de Slytherin se abrió para él y entró rápidamente, ocultando su cansancio. Ignorando la charla de sus compañeros -muchos de los cuales parecían ya haber regresado para no salir más se fue directamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Sólo entonces se permitió ceder ante la fatiga; se arregló para acostarse, desactivó el Indicador y se metió debajo de las cobijas. Pero no se durmió.

Sí, estaba exhausto, pero su mente simplemente no se podía apagar. Repitió el día en su cabeza: su rutina matutina, el examen de Historia de la Magia, Transformaciones, almuerzo, Criaturas Mágicas, DCAO*****, cena y estudiar. Todo en un día de estudios normal. Incluso el examen no había estado tan mal: él y Potter se habían preparado muy bien, y tampoco era como si fuese un examen importante o algo así; sólo una revisión de los trabajos de vacaciones. Sin embargo, estaba exhausto. Todo lo que había dado por concedido hace menos de tres meses, ahora le costaba el doble de energía sólo para sobrevivir. Caminar a clases, comer sus alimentos, estudiar. Incluso ir a la cama, por el amor de dios. No importaba qué tan cansado estaba cada noche, siempre tenía que tomarse su tiempo para colgar su ropa en el lugar asignado dentro del armario si quería tener esperanza de encontrarla otra vez más tarde. Su varita tenía que quedar en el punto exacto de su mesita. Todo requería un esfuerzo extra para ordenar.

Sentía que se forzaba a los límites todo el tiempo, sólo para tratar de funcionar. Estaba determinado a hacerlo por su cuenta, y lo haría. Pero estaba tan malditamente cansado. Cansado de que todo fuera un poco más difícil, cuando los demás podían caminar sin pensar, ahorrando sus energías para las tareas reales.

Incluso estudiar lo había dejado agotado aquella noche; a pesar de su irritante curiosidad, Potter _había_ hecho el estudiar un poco más fácil. Lo había tratado sin condescendencia ni lástima, como alguien normal y ahora se había ido. Había terminado con su deber de sentirse bien, y continuar con su propia vida. Mientras tanto, Draco estaba otra vez solo en esa sala, escuchando sus libros, tratando de mantenerse motivado cuando todo lo que quería hacer al final del día era gritar de frustración ante la injusticia de todo.

Sintió el hormigueo de las lágrimas en los bordes de sus inservibles ojos, sintió un nudo construyéndose dolorosamente en su garganta. Pero parpadeó y tomó un profundo respiro y lo mandó fuera. No tenía sentido llorar. No solucionaría nada. No le regresaría la vista, no le ayudaría a triunfar. Tenía que ser fuerte.

Draco se acurrucó de lado y se forzó a despejar su mente de todo pensamiento excepto uno.

Triunfaría por su propia cuenta.

* * *

Dos días después, mientras estaba luchando con una particularmente fastidiosa tarea de Transformaciones, escuchó unos pasos aproximándose a su pequeña sala. Se sintió inexplicablemente esperanzado, pero después se maldijo a sí mismo por siquiera haber pensado semejante cosa. Harry había terminado su estudio con él y eso era todo. Y se recordó a sí mismo que no necesitaba a nadie, no quería a nadie. Las personas no eran fiables. Los encantamientos lo eran. Cuando los pasos pasaron al lado de la sala, se dio cuenta de que eran muy ligeros para ser de Harry después de todo. Una chica o bien un estudiante joven haciendo alguna secreta investigación en las repisas del fondo, entonces.

Estúpidos estudiantes.

Se mordió los labios e intentó concentrarse nuevamente en la tarea frente a él. Transformaciones nunca había sido su punto fuerte; pero ahora era más difícil porque tenía que recurrir a sus otros sentidos para decirle qué tan bien había hecho el trabajo. Y no a todo le gustaba ser manoseado después de que lo había transformado. Por ejemplo, aquel día habían transformado una flor en una mariposa, un proceso bastante delicado que requería gran habilidad para dar los últimos retoques, y no había sido una tarea fácil cerciorarse que había quedado bien sin soltarla o herirla accidentalmente. Y aún así, no podía decir si había quedado con el diseño requerido. Afortunadamente, la profesora McGonagall había estado haciendo rondas alrededor de la sala comentando el trabajo de todos, y había podido obtener un punto de vista para saber sus resultados sin la sensación de ser tratado diferente a los demás.

Así que ahora estaba sentado, escuchando a sus notas recordándole la importancia de las diferentes las sílabas y entonaciones con las cuales hacer el complicado hechizo, y tratando de olvidar el sonido de los engañosos pasos aún haciendo eco en su mente. De hecho, lo había hecho tan bien que fue una completa sorpresa cuando escuchó la voz. No era frecuente que fallara en sentir cuando alguien se aproximaba.

-¿Malfoy?

Draco se sobresaltó.

-¿Eh?

-Soy, bueno, ya sabes, soy yo. ¿Podría...? ¿Podría venir a estudiar contigo otra vez?

Draco se mostró receloso.

-¿Por qué? ¿No tuviste suficientes acciones buenas la semana pasada?

-¡No! Es... de hecho es por mí – escuchó a Harry entrar en la sala y jalar una silla- ¿Sabes nuestro resultado del examen?

-Sí...- Los dos chicos no compartían esa clase, pero las lecciones eran en el mismo día en la mañana.

-Bueno, eso fue lo mejor que he hecho para Binns en siete años. En serio. Incluso Hermione no podía creerlo. Así que me estaba preguntando si... si podíamos seguir estudiando juntos. Voy a seguir necesitando trabajar con Ron sobre Adivinación y en un par de otras cosas varios días a la semana, pero para lo demás, bueno...

-¿Quieres que te ayude a estudiar?

-Algo así. Quiero decir... la manera en que estudiamos juntos, con mi lectura en voz alta y cómo tú te percatas de cosas que yo paso por alto... no sé. Parece que se aprende mejor- se rió- Qué mal que no lo descubrí hace siete años. Pude haberlo hecho mejor por mí mismo, especialmente en los TIMOS...

-No recuerdo que lo hicieras tan mal- dijo Draco- ¿No lo has hecho suficientemente bien hasta ahora compartiendo un cerebro con Granger y Weasley?

-Sí, he estado bien. Pero los ÉXTASIS vienen y sabes lo importante que son. Además, los cursos son más difíciles este año. No quiero ni pensar qué nos pondrá a hacer MacGonagall mañana...

-No, por supuesto- resopló Draco recordando a la mariposa.

-...y desde que parece que lo hago mejor de esta manera, bueno, estaba pensando si está bien para ti si tal vez, ¿podríamos seguir estudiando juntos? Al menos parte del tiempo- hubo otra leve risa- No es como si también pudiera leer en voz alta en mi Sala Común sin molestar a nadie, sabes.

Draco lo pensó. Se sentía un tanto aliviado por la idea de estudiar con Harry de nuevo, pero también consternado por dejar que alguien lo ayudara en algo tan básico. Sin embargo, no era algo beneficioso solamente para él…

-Está bien- finalmente le dijo al Gryffindor- Puedes venir aquí a estudiar. Pero comprende que realmente no necesito ayuda, ¿entendido?- luego, una sonrisa burlona se expandió en su rostro- Por otra parte, estoy deseoso por escucharte intentando pronunciar algunos nombres de plantas de Herbología- Ahora que la Mandragóra había sido vista, habían seguido con un grupo de raros helechos Húngaros con una particular pronunciación de nombres.

Harry gimió.

-Sólo estás de acuerdo con esto para así poder reírte de mí, ¿no?- después su tono se hizo más serio- Pero gracias. Te lo agradezco.

Draco se encogió de hombros con desdén, después empujó sus notas de Transformaciones hacia donde estaba Harry.

-Ya que estás tan ansioso porque estudiemos juntos, ¿qué te parece si empezamos con esto? Puedes impresionar a McGonagall mañana sobre lo mucho que ya sabes.

* * *

**Notas de traductora: **

*** **Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.


	4. Capítulo 3: El Duelo

**Notas de traductora: **Como siempre, un agradecimiento especial a mi querida beta que todo lo sabe XD También a todos ustedes que han dejado comentario, me alegra mucho saber que les esté gustando el fic y que haya buena respuesta, y pues a los que sólo pasan a leer también se les agradece mucho hihhhhi pero no tengan miedo de dejar su comentario, prometo no morderlos hahaha. Bueno, pues espero que disfruten este capítulo y nos vemos muy pronto.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El Duelo.**

_Sino tú, hombre, al parecer íntimo mío,_  
_Mi guía, y mi familiar _

Salmo 55:13

* * *

-Entonces, ¿quieres trabajar en esa investigación de Pociones hoy?- preguntó Harry al llegar a la sala de estudio un sábado en la tarde. Él y el Slytherin habían caído rápidamente en una rutina, trabajando juntos en días específicos, y solos en sus propias materias o con otros. Habían pasado sólo algunas semanas, pero Harry ya sentía que se le había hecho más fácil captar algunas materias.

Draco estaba moviendo su varita entre los dedos; giró su cabeza cuando Harry entró en la sala.

-No. Estaba pensando en una pequeña práctica de DCAO. Todos esos embrujos y contra-ataques y otras tácticas que hemos aprendido. ¿Listo para un duelo?— un rastro familiar de la sonrisa satisfecha apareció en sus labios-- Puramente amistoso, por supuesto. Sólo práctica.

-¿Aquí?- Harry miró alrededor de la sala dudosamente.

-No, imbécil- respondió Draco un tanto exasperado-- ¿_Quieres_ incitar la ira del Lord de la Biblioteca? Las reglas pueden estar hechas para romperse, pero no estoy tan loco.

-La señora Prince no puede ser un Lord. Es una mujer-- Harry no pudo resistir señalar ese punto.

-Deja de sonreír. Sí, lo estás haciendo, puedo escucharlo. Y sabes a lo que me refiero. Ahora, ¿vamos a practicar o no?

-¿Dónde?

-¿Dónde crees? Afuera.

-Malfoy—Harry vaciló-- ¿No será un poco injusto? Digo, yo puedo verte pero...

-Potter, estoy ciego no inútil. Mis otros sentidos funcionan muy bien, he estado aprendiendo las mismas maldiciones que tú -al menos asumo que lo he hecho, dado que no compartimos la clase- y aún puedo apuntar mi varita cerca de cualquier cosa que quiera alcanzar. Además, ahora sería un buen momento para averiguar qué tan bien puedo defenderme a mí mismo, y no cuando algún malvado con túnica morada de dos metros de altura decida atacarme, ¿no lo crees?

Harry se mordió el labio.

-Lo siento. Tienes razón-- aún se sentía extraño con eso, pero Draco tenía razón. Además, _quería_ practicar sus habilidades de duelo-- Claro... vamos.

-Genial-- Draco se puso de pie-- _Tendo,_ al Vestíbulo.

Harry caminó junto a él mientras se dirigían a las puertas principales del castillo. Aunque veía a Draco ir y venir durante sus clases compartidas, y lo observaba de lejos en el Gran Salón, esta era la primera vez que veía de cerca al Indicador en acción. Estaba impresionado por lo bien que parecía funcionar, y suprimió su impulso de "ayudar". Incluso durante sus clases y sesiones de estudio, él podía ver lo ferozmente que Draco se mantenía en pie; le recordaba extrañamente a sí mismo; ciertamente él había enfrentado bastantes desafíos por su propia cuenta también.

Pero del mismo modo sabía lo solo que iba a estar

Llegaron a las puertas principales y se detuvieron.

-¿Dónde quieres practicar?- preguntó Harry, escaneando los jardines-- En el campo estaría bien, pero también está el área plana por el lago, y el claro cerca del Bosque Prohibido y la cabaña de Hagrid.

-El lago-- Draco respondió rápidamente—No estoy de humor para estar cerca de ninguno de esos Dugbogs hasta que tenga que hacerlo-- Harry estaba completamente de acuerdo. Su estudio con los Fwoopers había terminado y Hagrid los había introducido a la bestia del pantano al día siguiente; los estudiantes habían evitado por poco ser mordidos.

Mientras caminaban hacia el lago, Harry no pudo resistir girarse a su compañero y preguntar:

-¿Algún malvado con túnica morada de dos metros de altura?

Draco se rió.

-Bueno, uno nunca sabe. Podría estar por ahí. ¿Y entonces quién reiría al final?

-Oh, tú lo harías, por supuesto.

-Tienes toda la razón, Potter. Siempre lo hago.

********

-_Despejado_-- entonó el Indicador justo al lado de la oreja derecha de Draco. Había sido un "terreno irregular" antes. Draco se detuvo concentrándose en recoger lo más posible con sus pies.

-Creo que esto parece un buen lugar-- escuchó a Harry decir a su izquierda.

-¿Justo aquí?

-Sí, puedes quedarte donde estás.

Draco dejó de moverse inmediatamente; estaba acostumbrado a seguir las indicaciones de su Indicador para evitar lastimarse.

-No me has puesto a dos pasos de la orilla del lago, sólo para que me puedas ver caer y morir de frío, ¿verdad?

-¿Tu cosa esa guiadora te dejaría llegar tan cerca del peligro?

-Se llama Indicador-- le corrigió Draco automáticamente-- Y no, supongo que no lo haría-- no estaba acostumbrado a que una persona le diera las indicaciones... había olvidado momentáneamente que el dispositivo todavía podría hablar, sin importar lo que Harry dijera-- Sólo no trates nada engañoso.

-Es un duelo, se supone que tengo que ser engañoso-- respondió Harry; su voz se estaba alejando-- ¿Me puedes escuchar?-- llamó. Draco se mordió el labio, tratando de averiguar cómo lidiar con la posición de Harry.

Intentó recordar la distancia adecuada de duelo que habían aprendido... seis metros aproximadamente. Sí, parecía la correcta.

-Sí-- sacó su varita y se colocó en la posición adecuada-- Cuando estés listo, Potter.

-¡_Rictusempra!_

Draco escuchó el leve zumbido que la magia siempre hacía viniendo justo a su derecha. La eludió hacia la izquierda fácilmente. Hubo un golpe seco al momento en el que el hechizo golpeó en el césped.

-Demasiado fácil, Potter-- se burló-- ¿Estamos en segundo o séptimo año?-- lanzó su propio hechizo en dirección a la voz de Harry-- ¡_Tarantallegra_!

Escuchó un similar golpe seco y un ligero susurro en el césped mientras su oponente se movía.

-Mira quién habla-- dijo Harry un poco a la derecha de su anterior posición-- Tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso si quieres vencer a un malvado con túnica morada de dos metros de altura-- se rió-- ¡_Constrigo_!

Aquél fue rápido. Draco saltó a un lado al momento en el que el hechizo golpeó en el césped. Casi de inmediato sintió la hierba extenderse hasta sus ciegos tobillos. Rápidamente, se lanzó un hechizo desenrollador para liberarse, luego agitó su varita en dirección de las risitas de Harry.

-¡_Turbos_!

Cada vez más rápido los hechizos y encantamientos volaron, haciéndose más difíciles cada vez, mientras cada muchacho trataba de recordar los hechizos más sucios que podían. Harry le dio a Draco con uno diseñado para que se parara de cabeza, pero el otro terminó rápidamente el hechizo y, para su satisfacción, le dio a Harry en dos rondas más y lo convirtió en un enano.

-Pagarás por esa, Malfoy-- gritó Harry. Sonaba muy parecido al chillón Flitwik, e igual de alto. Draco se mordió el labio para contener la risa mientras escuchaba al otro chico rechinar un hechizo de Restauración. Fue seguido inmediatamente con un:

-¡_Tremoro_!-- La voz de Harry había vuelto a la normalidad.

Distraído, Draco trató de evitar el hechizo, pero no alcanzó a llegar muy lejos a la izquierda. Hubo un siniestro "crounch" muy diferente al sonido del impacto en el césped.

-¡Oh, mierda!-- maldijo Harry antes de poder detenerse-- Creo que acabo de romper tu Indicador.

Draco se quedó petrificado.

-Es-está... ¿está destruido?-- tragó saliva, temeroso de la verdad. Por primera vez desde que había llegado a casa del hospital, estaba fuera de un territorio familiar... sin nada que lo guiara o le advirtiera. Se sintió perdido, desorientado, y le hizo darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de ser desvalido, cómo solamente unos cruciales hechizos y dispositivos lo mantenían adelante. Sin ellos...

Escuchó los pasos apresurados de Harry llegar hasta él y sintió una pequeña sensación de alivio; al menos tenía algo en qué orientarse. El Gryffindor debió haberse arrodillado, porque cuando habló, su voz estaba cerca de las espinillas de Draco.

-No, no lo creo-- dijo lentamente-- Sólo está quebrada. Estas cosas no son muy frágiles, aparentemente. Siento mucho, mucho, _mucho_ esto. ¿Alguien puede repararlo?

-El profesor Flitwik puede, creo-- el alivio de Draco era enorme. El pequeño mago le había asegurado a Draco al comienzo del semestre que era capaz de realizar cualquier hechizo avanzado que el dispositivo pudiera necesitar para mantenimiento o reparación. Le tendió la mano-- Déjame ver.

Sintió el peso de la esfera llenar su palma mientras Harry la colocaba ahí.

-Ten cuidado, algunos de los bordes están afilados.

Draco asintió, colocando ligeramente una mano y la otra sobre el borde, sintiendo los lugares donde estaba agrietado. Definitivamente roto, pero parecía como si pudiera ser reparado. Sonrió tristemente.

-Debí haberle puesto un escudo. Permanentemente. No puedo creer que no lo haya pensado antes. Mi padre habría... Debí haberlo sabido.

-Yo tampoco lo habría pensado-- dijo Harry después de un breve silencio-- Pero en verdad no estaba intentando alcanzar tu cosa-tu Indicador ¡No puedo creer que lo rompiera!-- suspiró-- En verdad lo siento, Malfoy.

-Sí, ya dijiste eso. ¿Estás esperando que te hechice de nuevo como castigo?

-Bueno...-- Draco podía escuchar la incertidumbre en la voz de Harry; casi sonrió al imaginarse al otro chico de pie allí, cambiando inquietamente de un pie al otro, su rostro una foto de aturdimiento-- Si esto hubiera pasado el año pasado, probablemente ya estaría bajo un hechizo para atarme o algo así.

Draco se rió sin ganas mientras deslizaba el Indicador en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.

-El año pasado no necesitaba la maldita cosa. Ya estoy enojado conmigo mismo por no haberlo protegido apropiadamente, pero petrificarme a mí mismo sería muy insensato, y no tiene sentido ponerte bajo el hechizo para atarte porque tendrás que regresarme a mi Sala Común. Sin torcerme el tobillo en ningún hoyo o hacerme caminar a través de las paredes. ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

-Em... Supongo que sí. Realmente no tengo alternativa, ¿o sí?

-No, no la tienes. Considéralo como tu castigo. Y también mío—Un adecuado castigo por su falta de preocupación: depender de _alguien -- _Te diré ahora mismo que odio confiar en las personas para esto; es por eso que conseguí el Indicador en primer lugar. Así que trata que no me rompa el cuello de aquí a la Sala Común de Slytherin y voy a considerar abstenerme de transformarte en un hongo aplastado una vez que lleguemos ahí.

-Ciertamente sabes cómo motivar a alguien, ¿no?-- Harry resopló-- Está bien, ¿qué debo hacer?

-Ponte aquí-- Draco señaló su lado derecho. Sintió la túnica de Harry rozar contra la suya mientras se movía-- Déjame tomar tu brazo, y nada de bromas sobre llevarme caminando por el pasillo o reconsideraré el hechizo del hongo después de todo.

-Está bien. Ni una palabra.

Draco apoyó su mano derecha en el brazo izquierdo de Harry.

-Está bien, ahora caminemos. Tú dime si hay algún obstáculo en el suelo _o_ sobre mi cabeza, como ramas de árboles o cualquier cosa. Si hay escalones, dime cuántos y si van hacia arriba o hacia abajo. Si tenemos que movernos a la izquierda o a la derecha o si tenemos que detenernos, confío en tus movimientos para decirme qué hacer. Muévete por un camino y te sigo medio segundo después. Así que ten eso en mente. Y no lo arruines.

Escuchó a Harry murmurar--Así que sin presión, ¿no?-- mientras comenzaban a moverse, pero lo ignoró.

Después de meses de la libertad del Indicador, Draco se dio cuenta de repente de qué tan dependiente estaba del chico para hacerlo regresar a territorio seguro en una sola pieza. Le había tomado un poco adaptarse a caminar por su propia cuenta, y no olvidar que estaba tan seguro –más seguro, probablemente- con el objeto que con un falible humano; ahora se sentía nervioso de estar sosteniéndose en Harry, confiarle a otra persona su vida así, en vez de al siempre confiable Indicador.

Pero Harry parecía tomarse la tarea muy en serio, mucho más que su asistente o su madre cuando había regresado a la Mansión.

-Hay unas cuantas piedras sueltas aquí, así que no te resbales con ellas-- dijo mientras caminaban de regreso al castillo. Draco sintió que viraban ligeramente-- Un charco-- explicó el otro chico.

Draco ahogó el impulso de decirle a Harry que no necesitaba ser _tan_ meticuloso; el Gryffindor estaba haciendo lo que le había pedido después de todo, ¿no?

-Ya casi estamos en las escalinatas del castillo. Son... umm...

-Dieciocho. Sí, lo recuerdo-- atajó Draco, queriéndole demostrar a Harry de alguna manera que no estaba completamente perdido. No se había aventurado mucho al exterior desde el accidente, pero todavía tenía que atender las clases de Herbología y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, las cuales lo obligaban a caminar regularmente por esas escaleras. Sintió a Harry caminar más lento hasta que tocaron el primer escalón, después subieron juntos hasta que su guía anunció el último escalón.

Iban a la mitad del camino hacia las mazmorras de Slytherin cuando de repente a Draco se le ocurrió preguntar:

-¿Cómo sabes a dónde vamos?

-¿Qué?

-Las habitaciones de Slytherin. No se supone que debas saber dónde están.

-¡Oh! Eh... amm... Crabbe y Goyle nos dijeron en segundo año.

-¿'Nos'?

-Me. Ellos me dijeron. Hay una escalinata de bajada, empezando a mover tu pie. Correcto, allí comienza. Parece que son diez escalones hacia abajo.

-Once. Al parecer Crabbe y Goyle no te lo mencionaron cuando te contaron todos nuestros secretos--dijo en broma.

-¡Oh, cállate!-- respondió Harry riendo un poco-- Olvídate de eso.

Draco sintió de repente que el codo de Harry le golpeaba en las costillas y se agarró del brazo del otro chico al momento en el que el invisible golpe lo hacía perder ligeramente el equilibrio.

-Hey, ¿qué intentas hacer? ¿Tirarme escaleras abajo?-- como un rayo, sintió a Harry sostenerlo del otro brazo, el agarre del buscador fuerte y seguro, y lo jaló de nuevo hacia su posición de equilibrio.

-Er, lo siento-- dijo la voz del Gryffindor, nuevamente con toda seriedad-- Sólo estaba bromeando. No lo pensé... Quiero decir, no intenté empujarte tan fuerte-- Harry seguía sosteniéndolo de los brazos a pesar de que Draco había recuperado rápidamente el equilibrio.

De repente se sintió muy cansado como para enojarse con la acción irreflexiva de Harry. Sabía que estaba de pie justo en el umbral del último tramo de escaleras, y todo lo que quería era sólo _llegar_ ahí, regresar a su dormitorio donde podía moverse por su propia cuenta, enviarle una lechuza a Flitwik y pretender que ese momento de dependencia nunca había pasado.

-Olvídalo, Potter-- murmuró Draco mientras Harry liberaba su otro brazo- Sólo... terminemos con esto, ¿está bien?

Bajaron, y en unos minutos estaban frente a la pared donde se localizaba la entrada de Slytherin.

-Pon tu mano al frente. Esa es la entrada-- Harry lo dirigió. Después, a la ligera y medio nervioso dijo-- Supongo que es demasiado tarde para esperar que hayas olvidado hechizarme.

Draco pretendió considerarlo.

-Bueno, casi conseguiste romperme el cuello, y _sí _rompiste mi Indicador, pero lo hiciste bien—admitió.

- Por lo menos mejor que nadie hasta ahora-- su mano derecha rozó la manga de Harry al retirarse, apoyando la otra palma en la pared fría para mantenerse orientado-- Creo que olvidaré el hechizo. Por lo menos esta vez-- añadió.

-En otras palabras, ¿no tengo que bajar la guardia?--Bromeó el otro chico.

-No, nunca bajes la guardia.

******

Harry se preguntó por la gravedad repentina en el tono de Draco. Estudió cuidadosamente el rostro delante de él; la tenue luz de la mazmorra hizo menos obvio que los ojos de Draco "miraban" sin ver algún punto cerca de la oreja derecha de Harry en vez de su cara, o que no había nada más que vacío en el mar gris.

A veces se olvidaba de la discapacidad de Draco, como cuando estaban sentados en la biblioteca analizando el avance de las técnicas de Herbología, o discutiendo sobre el polvo rallado de la raíz de acebo para Pociones. Pero entonces Draco giraba su cabeza hacia Harry en un momento particularmente acalorado de la discusión, y se encontraría de pronto que había perdido sus argumentos, turbado por el gris vacío, por la pasividad donde debería haber una mirada mordaz. Inclusive sus expresiones faciales habían cambiado ligeramente: sonrisas o ceños fruncidos ya no llegaban a sus ojos, como si fuera olvidando poco a poco que la mitad de su cara existía.

-¿Potter?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-- Harry parpadeó. Contrariamente a sus pensamientos sobre las expresiones, una rubia ceja estaba alzada en su dirección, la línea dorada capturando la luz de las antorchas tenuemente.

-Ya te puedes ir-- la voz de Draco indicó que estaba divertido con el hecho de que Harry siguiera allí.

-Oh, está bien. ¿No me necesitas para llevarte a tu habitación o algo?

-¿Es esta sólo una excusa para ver la famosa Sala Común de Slytherin?-- bromeó el otro chico-- No, voy a estar bien, Potter. Pero tampoco voy a decir la contraseña hasta que no esté al alcance de tu oído.

Es suficientemente malo que sepas dónde estamos.

Harry puso mala cara.

-_Soy_ digno de confianza, sabes.

-¿Tú me darías tu contraseña?

-Bueno... no realmente, no.

-Entonces, ¿yo no _soy_ digno de confianza?

-¡No! No es eso, bueno, no lo eras, pero ahora, es sólo que...- Harry suspiró con resignación-- Está bien, ya me voy. Gracias por la práctica del duelo, y de nuevo lamento haber roto tu Indicador. ¿Te veo mañana en la biblioteca como de costumbre?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Sí. Yo_ voy_ a estar estudiando ahí de todas formas; Flitwik debería haberlo arreglado para entonces.

-Allí estaré.


	5. Capítulo 4: Lugar Ideal

**Notas de autora: **Lamento mucho la demora con este capítulo, no tenía forma de acceder a internet y ni siquiera a una computadora o lap para ponerme a traducir Pero bueno, por fin está listo este capítulo y podrán ver que es más largo que el anterior así que espero lo disfruten mucho. Sobre otras cosas, como todos ustedes sabrán, hace varios días sucedió un terremoto en Chile, por desgracia muchas personas murieron y otras se quedaron sin nada. Desde aquí mando saludos a todos los lectores que vivan en Chile y también les envió mis mejores deseos. Por suerte mi querida beta Caro que vive en Chile, salió ilesa junto con toda su familia y sus daños materiales no fueron muchos. Bueno chicos y chicas, ahora sí los dejo con este capí y espero nos veamos muy pronto!!

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Lugar ideal**

* * *

Con Draco a salvo en su Sala Común, Harry decidió que ya no tenía sentido regresar a la biblioteca para terminar su tarea restante. En vez de eso, subió a la torre de Gryffindor para ver qué estaban haciendo Hermione y Ron.

Sin embargo, cuando finalmente atravesó el agujero del retrato sólo Hermione estaba a la vista. La chica levantó su mirada de la pila de libros cuando él entró, con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

- No te esperaba de vuelta tan pronto ¿No sueles estar aún estudiando con Malfoy a esta hora?

Harry le dio la breve versión de los hechos: cómo Draco y él habían ido a practicar sus habilidades de DCAO, cómo había roto accidentalmente el Indicador, y cómo después había guiado al chico ciego de regreso a la casa de Slytherin.

- Así que de todas formas, pensé que podía tomar el tiempo que sobró para pasarlo con ustedes, después de todo—terminó y miró a su alrededor-- ¿Dónde está Ron?

- Con Mandy, por supuesto—contestó Hermione— Espero que ella consiga que empiece a repasar para sus ÉXTASIS en algún momento. ¡Sólo queda un poco más de tres meses!

- Estará bien, Hermione—le calmó Harry, arrojándose al sillón esponjoso a la derecha de ella. Estiró el cuello para mirar sus notas— ¿En qué estás trabajando?

- Aritmancia. Tenemos una gran presentación muy pronto; he estado leyendo mucho para ella, pero desearía que la biblioteca tuviera más libros sobre el tema.

Harry escondió una sonrisa mientras miraba la gran pila de libros detrás de ella.

- Sí, Malfoy mencionó algo sobre hacer una investigación y cosas así. Sin embargo, no sé cómo va a encontrar algo si tú tienes todas las fuentes—Bromeó.

Hermione pareció ofenderse un poco.

- Voy a terminar con estos en pocos días y estarán de regreso en la biblioteca, te lo aseguro. Además, la mayoría de estos tienen más de una copia. Como si fuera a mantener deliberadamente libros cruciales lejos de algún estudiante. Incluso Malfoy—frunció el ceño—Y acerca de eso-Quiero hablarte sobre él, Harry.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- ¿Por qué lo estás haciendo?

- ¿Haciendo qué? ¿Estudiar juntos?

Ella asintió.

- Tú viste por ti misma cuánto mejoré con el profesor Binns—se encogió de hombros—Pensé que estarías contenta de que quisiera seguir mejorando. Sé que probablemente ustedes dos están un poco molestos porque ya casi no estoy con ustedes, pero te juro que sigo…

Hermione agitó impacientemente la mano.

-Ya entendí eso. No estoy insegura sobre si lo has elegido a él sobre nosotros o algo por el estilo. Admito que no sé _porqué_ pasó de esta forma, porqué no puedes obtener las mismas notas aquí, pero—se encogió de hombros—estas cosas pasan. Me cuesta entender cómo puedes aguantar estar con él tanto tiempo –todo el tiempo, de hecho- dado quiénes son, pero ese no es el punto.

Harry frunció el ceño

-¿Entonces cuál es?

-El punto es—se detuvo como escogiendo cuidadosamente las siguientes palabras—Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estas haciendo esto por las razones correctas. Eras incapaz de decir una buena palabra sobre él en seis años, después él se quedó ciego en un juego que _tú_ jugaste, y ahora de repente te estas ofreciendo para leerle y guiarlo de regreso a su Sala Común y... sólo asegúrate de tus motivos, Harry. Es todo lo que digo.

-¿Estás diciendo que hago esto sólo por lástima y culpa?—Preguntó, sintiendo un repentino aumento de coraje.

-¡No lo sé!--gesticuló a la defensiva—Es que parece un poco extraño, ¿sabes? Oh, Harry, no intento hacerte enojar. Y tal vez no tengas nada de eso en mente. Has estado saliendo a leerle por cerca de un mes, y lo miras cada vez que están en el mismo lugar, como si te aseguraras que está bien, y sé que te gusta ayudar a cualquiera que esté en desgracia. Es una de tus mejores cualidades y una de las cosas por las que te quiero. Pero no creo que Malfoy sea del tipo que quiera ser salvado, y no está bien si estas pasando tiempo con él bajo falsas pretensiones, tratando de ayudarlo como a un lastimado bebé recién nacido, si él piensa que eres sólo su compañero de estudio.

Harry cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿Y desde cuándo comenzaste a preocuparte tanto por Malfoy?

-No lo hago—Respondió brevemente— Lamento su accidente, y no envidio todos los obstáculos que tiene que enfrentar. En serio. Pero también recuerdo lo muy bastardo que fue con todos nosotros, y no se me hace menos peligroso para mí sólo porque no pueda ver. Mi preocupación es por _ti_. Si no estás haciendo esto sólo por buenas razones, si sólo lo estás haciendo por lástima o culpa o heroísmo o algo como eso, y si él lo descubre, luego vas a resultar lastimado. Así que... sólo piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo?

Así que Harry pensó. Pensó mientras leía sus notas de Herbología, y pensó mientras iba a cenar. Ron se les unió finalmente, muy curioso y separándose de su novia para quedar en el asiento al otro lado de Hermione. Harry logró mantener apartadas sus reflexiones a tiempo para socializar con sus compañeros de casa, pero después perdió espectacularmente en su juego de ajedrez nocturno contra Ron porque no pudo concentrarse en las piezas. Y estuvo despierto mucho rato en la noche, todavía pensando.

En el dormitorio oscuro, con las cortinas de su cama corridas y sus lentes fuera, se preguntó si eso era parecido a lo que Draco vivía. Cada día. ¿Cómo soportaba el Slytherin, sólo él y sus pensamientos y la sensación de sus sabanas apiladas a su alrededor y nada para aliviar la oscuridad? Sólo una leve luz borrosa era visible a la derecha de Harry, donde había fallado en correr por completo la cortina; se alegraba por ello. De pronto sintió que podría ahogarse en la oscuridad si perdía la visión de esa pequeña luz entrante.

Se encontró sintiendo lástima por Malfoy, y se preguntó si eran verdad las palabras de Hermione. ¿Estaba actuando sólo por lástima? Había por lo menos una _pequeña _parte de culpabilidad. Todo el mundo le había dicho que había pasado tan rápido, que nada podría haber evitado que Draco se golpeara en el poste, y la mayor parte del tiempo les creía. Pero en algún lugar, en el fondo de su cabeza donde su sentimiento de culpabilidad por Cedric aún lo acechaba, había otra vocecilla que Harry nunca había sido capaz de silenciar. _Pudiste haberle advertido antes. _Él había, por lo menos, sido capaz de prevenir mayores daños al agarrar al chico mientras caía, manteniéndolo medio apoyado en su escoba con pura fuerza y adrenalina hasta que habían podido llegar al césped. Pero aún así. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera avisado del peligro un medio segundo antes, o gritado un poco más fuerte? ¿Hubiera hecho alguna diferencia?

Y de todas formas… incluso si un poco de lástima y culpa lo habían motivado en su enfoque inicial en enero, no era realmente un problema ahora. Estaba recibiendo tanta ayuda como la que daba; a cambio de leerle a Malfoy y practicar hechizos, y debatiendo temas con él, había aprendido la importancia de las menores variaciones en el aroma que una poción emitía mientras hervía a fuego lento, y cómo usar esa información para ayudar a determinar cuándo era tiempo para agregar el siguiente ingrediente o removerlo del fuego. En Herbología, había mejorado en el diagnostico de enfermedades de las plantas tocándolas, en vez de mirarlas. Todos sus sentidos parecían más agudos, como si finalmente los estuviera utilizando en toda su extensión. Esas aportaciones combinadas, junto con la mayor retención de memoria que experimentaba por leer en voz alta, le estaban dando las mejores notas que jamás había tenido.

Y aunque quería a Ron y a Hermione, y siempre lo haría, también descubrió que honestamente estaba disfrutando de la compañía de Draco. Por todo lo que se habían odiado anteriormente, ahora parecían que estaban entablando un tipo de amistad. Las burlas y discusiones eran familiares, pero carecían de la crueldad de sus años más jóvenes; ahora era sólo una animada forma de condimentar el interminable práctica de pronunciación.

¿Era un error sentirse bien porque Draco parecía tolerar su compañía cuando se resistía a todos los demás? ¿Estaba actuando fuera de lástima al mantener la compañía de Draco? ¿O sólo estaba siendo un amigo? Harry pensó en algunas cosas que había visto y escuchado, como que Draco parecía que sólo intercambiaba algunas escuetas palabras con sus compañeros de mesa en las comidas, manteniéndose aparte en las clases e insistiendo en sus propias capacidades cada vez que ellos lo ponían en tela de juicio. Se preguntó porqué Draco no parecía ya interesado en pasar tiempo con sus compañeros de casa, aquellos que ansiosamente se agrupaban a él sólo algunos meses atrás. ¿Se había equivocado Harry? ¿Draco aún socializaba con ellos en la privacidad de la Sala Común de Slytherin? Todas las señas indicaban "no"… por otra parte, algo de aquella camaradería sin duda se habría visto en la comidas o en clases.

Luego estaba la reticencia que Draco había mostrado al mencionar a su alguna vez venerado padre, y ese comentario críptico acerca de nunca bajar la guardia. De alguna manera, no había cambiado tanto. Aún daba la impresión de estar enojado o amargado sobre cosas que salían mal, pero la diferencia ahora era que se lo guardaba en vez de quejarse o manipular el orden de las cosas para mejorar su situación. En apariencias, el Slytherin se había encerrado en sí mismo fuera de todo el mundo… su familia, sus compañeros de casa, y, en gran medida, incluso de sus maestros. La única persona con la que hablaba con regularidad era Harry.

Con un sobresalto, Harry se dio cuenta de que sus reflexiones se habían alejado, y los trajo de vuelta hacia el problema original. Ahora estaba empezando a preocuparse por el otro chico, pero no se sentía como lástima. Solamente… preocupación. Para ser honesto, estaba empezando a olvidar en gran medida la discapacidad de Draco, hasta que algo lo hacía obvio… como el Indicador roto.

**************

Un mes después, el clima se calentó lo suficiente para dejarlos estudiar afuera ocasionalmente, aunque aún necesitaban sus capas. Los dos chicos estaban relajados junto al lago, ambos de muy buen humor; la tarea de Pociones estaba hecha, y estaban tomando un descanso antes de cambiar a otras materias. Una brisa de primavera voló alrededor de ellos.

-No es que no me alegre tenerte cerca, pero… ¿no extrañas para nada a tus compañeros de casa?—preguntó Harry, mientras empujaba un mechón de pelo de su cara.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-No realmente—contestó.

Harry no podía creerlo.

-¿Cómo puedes no hacerlo? Todos ustedes parecían entretenerse acosando al resto de la escuela juntos. No es que quiera volverte a ver en esas cosas, pero… ¿no lo extrañas para nada?

-Mira, Potter, dije que no y no. Somos Slytherin, no dulces y empalagosos Hufflepuffs, cerebro compartido Ravenclaws, ni lo que sea que ustedes Gryffindors vean en cada uno. Todos están en busca de poder, y cualquier amistad es establecida para obtener más, o para conseguir otra cosa. Yo renuncié a eso después del accidente; estúpido jueguecito para jugar.

-¿Así que, sólo renunciaste a ellos? ¿No hay _nadie_ cuya compañía aun quieras?

-Soy tu amigo ahora, ¿no?

Harry se sintió extrañamente halagado.

-Sí, lo eres. Pero no soy de tu Casa ¿Qué haces una vez que regresas a tu Sala Común?

-Canto viejos musicales desafinadamente. ¿Qué importa lo que hago? Puedo manejarme muy bien por mi cuenta, lo sabes—Draco giró su cabeza e hizo frente al viento en su lugar.

-Nunca dije que no podías. Es sólo que pareces…bueno…solo. Innecesariamente.

Draco no se movió.

-_Dije_ que estoy bien—repitió lacónicamente en dirección al lago— ¿Y qué sabes tú sobre estar solo? Tienes una tropa de adoradores siguiéndote a donde quiera que vayas.

Harry apretó los dientes.

-Pasé diez años de mi vida y la mitad de cada verano desde entonces completamente solo. De acuerdo, bien, en cinco de esos veranos al menos recibí cartas. Pero mi vida diaria consistía en ser ignorado. Si no era ignorado, era tratado como basura. Hubiera dado lo que sea por tener gente a mí alrededor. Tú la tienes… ¿por qué no _estar_ con ellos?

-Potter, ¿no se te ocurrió que tal vez _yo_ no quiera estar con ellos?

-¿Por qué diablos no?—Harry lo reconsideró por un momento—Está bien, no es que yo quisiera estar con ninguno de ellos, pero… estuviste muy bien con ellos cerca de siete años. ¿Por qué no ahora?

-Tal vez no quiero su lástima, ¿de acuerdo?—la ira de Draco era evidente en su voz, el sonido hizo eco en el agua.

-Tal vez la única persona que siente lástima por ti eres tú—gritó Harry de vuelta con frustración— ¡Y mírame cuando te esté hablando!

Silencio.

-No puedo—contestó Draco fríamente— ¿O es que de repente lo olvidaste?

-Bueno, puedes muy bien encararme cuando estamos hablando, ¿puedes?—le espetó.

-¿Qué diferencia hace? Puedo escucharte perfectamente te encare o no. De hecho, creo que hasta el calamar gigante te escuchó; estabas gritando tan fuerte.

Con un esfuerzo, Harry bajó la voz, a pesar de que la frustración aún se agitaba en su interior.

-No es lo mismo. Cuando no me encaras… es como si… no estuvieras prestando atención. Como si no te importara—se preguntó distraídamente porqué de repente eso parecía tan importante para él.

-Estoy escuchando. He escuchado cada maldita cosa que has dicho desde que empezamos a estudiar juntos. Escucho quiera o no, porque no hay nada más para mí por hacer que _escuchar_. Y escucho mucho más que tus palabras, te lo hago saber—comenzó a torcer los dedos, Harry miró con curiosidad, la ira decayendo—Tienes esa extraña idea de que necesito constante adoración y compañerismo, y que el lugar ideal para conseguirlo es en mi Casa. Crees eso porque es una verdad para ti, debería ser una verdad para mí. Te gusta la atención.

-A mi no me gus…

-No discutas conmigo. Y sí, te gusta. De lo contrario, no te hubiera molestado tanto si hubieras pensado que no estaba prestando atención a tus Mágicas Palabras de la Sabiduría.

Harry frunció el ceño. No era tanto que le gustara tener la atención de todo el mundo, sólo de ciertas personas. Pero tenía que admitir… Draco era ahora uno de esas personas. Por siete años, había sido el receptor de la atención de Draco, e incluso cuando la mayoría del tiempo había sido negativa, estaba acostumbrado a ello. Y ciertamente se había encontrado a sí mismo disfrutando de la compañía menos agresiva del otro chico— ¿Qué más?—preguntó de mala gana.

Con una conocida sonrisa, Draco finalmente encaró a Harry otra vez,

-También puedo decirte que estás frunciendo el ceño.

-¡No lo hago!—Harry intentó limpiar rápidamente su rostro.

-Sí, sí lo haces. O lo hacías. Estás tratando de cambiarlo ahora, ¿no?

Atrapado, Harry no pudo menos que sonreír tristemente.

-Pruébalo—bromeó.

Para su sorpresa, Draco se acercó hacia él, hizo contacto con su brazo, y jaló a Harry hacia él de la manga.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Te estoy mirando, Potter. Voy a mirar tu cara y probar que estoy en lo correcto.

Harry se dejó tirar más por Draco, viendo cómo esos dedos pálidos lo alcanzaban gentilmente, encontrando su rostro y comenzando a explorar… primero sus cejas, después deslizándolos sobre el puente de sus lentes y bajando por su nariz hasta su boca.

-De acuerdo, sin ceño fruncido - ya no- pero definitivamente serio. Una marca entre tus cejas y todo. Cuida eso o terminarás con arrugas antes de tiempo.

Harry no pudo evitar dejar escapar una carcajada.

-No es realmente una de mis mayores preocupaciones, pero lo tendré en mente, gracias—empezó a alejarse, pero los dedos de Draco continuaron vagando por sus rasgos, rozando levemente alrededor del borde de su mandíbula, sobre sus mejillas hacia su nariz, y una vez más sobre sus labios.

-No has cambiado nada, ¿verdad, Potter?—murmuró Draco entre dientes; parecía estar hablando más para sí mismo que a Harry.

Harry se quedó perfectamente inmóvil mientras los dedos del otro chico se movían de regreso al puente de su nariz y suavemente quitó los lentes con una mano; los mantuvo fuera, esperando hasta que Harry las tomó de su palma hasta regresar a su exploración con dos manos. Arriba, sobre y alrededor de sus ojos; los cerró automáticamente para evitar ser picado, y sintió una pincelada sobre sus pestañas y sus parpados antes de abrirlos de nuevo. Las manos se movieron hacia el nacimiento de su cabello y tocó unos pocos mechones, y entonces…

-Ah, sí. La cicatriz. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

De repente, Harry no supo dónde mirar mientras Draco trazaba la forma de rayo de su cicatriz. Quería mirar las manos de Draco, quería mirar abajo hacia el césped, quería mirar el rostro de Draco a pesar del hecho de que los desenfocados ojos grises aún le desconcentraban un poco. Y quería cerrar los ojos y enfocarse enteramente en la sensación de alguien tocándolo de una manera tan extrañamente íntima.

Por un largo rato ningún chico se movió. Después, finalmente el Slytherin alejó sus manos y Harry, con los dedos temblorosos, ajustó nuevamente los lentes en su cara.

-Bueno—dijo Draco ante el silencio—Ahora que ya tuvimos un poquito de melodrama en el camino, y que yo he comprobado que realmente eres Harry Potter y no un impostor inteligente caminando por ahí con tu voz, ¿regresamos a los libros?

Harry parpadeó.

-Eh…claro—miró alrededor aturdidamente—Aquí tengo mi libro de Transformaciones. ¿Tienes tus notas?

****************

Horas después, Draco seguía pensando en eso.

Se había sentido como si hubiera visto a Harry por primera vez, pero también como si hubiera vuelto a algún recuerdo perdido. Tocándolo, sintiendo las líneas de su rostro, el cabello desordenado, incluso la cicatriz… hizo a Harry _real_. Real como nadie realmente había sido desde que había perdido la vista. Tocaba los ingredientes de pociones y libros y varitas, pero eran _objetos_, no personas. Había tocado a Harry antes… tomándolo de su brazo luego de que el Indicador se había roto, ayudándolo a sentir las diferencias entre dos plantas similares, cosas como esas. Pero aquellas manos y brazos e incluso la voz podían incluso haberle pertenecido a cualquiera, inclusive su familiaridad. El rostro era diferente… ciertamente era, sin lugar a dudas _Harry_, encajando perfectamente con lo que recordaba del Gryffindor.

Tenía muchas imágenes de Harry en su cabeza, de los duelos oficiales y las peleas prohibidas, y las miradas desafiantes a través del Gran Salón. Toda una librería de recuerdos. Sin embargo, la imagen que sobresalía sobre todas era la de su última vista… la imagen de Harry intentando llegar hacia él. Su última vista. ¿Cuántas veces había revivido aquél momento en su cabeza? Estaba con él todo el tiempo, en constante repetición como una fotografía mágica, para llevar a cabo y examinar cualquier momento la interminable oscuridad haciéndose demasiada. Saboreó ese último regalo de vista, incluso cuando los detalles eran borrosos por el shock y el dolor, incluso cuando su odiado rival era el centro de su atención.

Odiado rival que parecía haberlo sido, pero no más. Así como él sabía o recordaba la última vista de Draco, o tal vez sólo porque era un maldito Gryffindor, Harry había continuado buscándolo. Primero para la tarea de la escuela y ahora, como el argumento del lago probado, emocionalmente también. Draco no lo quería… no quería que las personas llegaran a él para mimarlo o sentir lástima por él. Pero, pensó, Harry no lo había hecho. La mayoría del tiempo, había tratado a Draco imparcialmente, esperando no menos de él ahora de lo que había hecho antes. Tal vez se lo había hecho un poco fácil al principio del duelo, pero al final, había estado dando claramente todo lo que tenía, y Draco había incluso hecho algunos exitosos ataques.

De hecho, Harry había sido el único que empujara más a Draco. Por supuesto, en aquel entonces había sido una competencia feroz e inflexible, mientras que cada chico trataba de superar al otro. Ahora era más una carrera de cooperación entre dos iguales; cada uno sabía de lo que el otro era capaz ahora, después de todo. A pesar de que el odio había desaparecido, aún había expectación implícita entre los dos. _"Vamos, Potter ¿es lo mejor que puedes hacer?" "Hey Malfoy, te apuesto a que puedo transfigurar este tintero más rápido que tú" _Draco pensó sobre sus otros compañeros de clase, nadie más lo había empujado tan fuerte. Sólo Potter.

Verlo de nuevo -_realmente _verlo, inclusive si era con sus manos y no con sus ojos- había sido como regresar en el tiempo, dándole algo que no tenía desde el accidente. Sus dedos aún recordaban la sensación de las mejillas de Harry, su barbilla, esa maldita cicatriz. Era una perfecta imagen de Harry. El contacto le había transferido una vívida imagen mental, y porque había mirado a Harry tantas veces en el pasado, Draco podía ahora recordar ese rostro con más claridad que cualquier otra cosa. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que se había perdido viendo a esta persona que había estado frente a él por casi siete años; tocando a Harry aquella tarde había llenado un trozo en su vida que ni siquiera sabía estaba perdido.

Quería hacerlo de nuevo.


	6. Capítulo 5: Elevándose y cayendo

**Notas de traductora: **Bueno, bueno, luego de tanto tiempo por fin aquí está el capítulo 5!! Lo sé, he demorado enormemente en actualizar pero, irónicamente, mis clases de inglés me han impedido poder traducir; lo bueno es que llegaron las vacaciones y ya casi tengo terminado el siguiente, en cuanto esté listo se lo mandaré a mi beta y espero lo puedan leer muy pronto, por el momento sólo los dejo con este capí que esta relativamente largo así que tendrán mucho para leer y disfrutar. XD

**Capítulo 5: Elevándose y cayendo**

_Mejor son dos que uno, pues reciben mejor paga por su trabajo. Porque si caen, el uno levantará a su compañero; pero ¡ay del que está solo! Cuando caiga no habrá otro que lo levante. _

Ecleciastes 4:9-11

* * *

- No puedo estudiar contigo mañana—dijo Harry disculpándose mientras apilaba sus plumas y su tintero y los metía a la mochila.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Una cita candente?—bromeó Draco

Harry resopló.

-Ya quisiera.

_-_Oh, claro. Lo olvidé. A las chicas no les gustan los morenos, flacos, inteligentes y del tipo héroes.

-Cállate.

-Mucho de la teoría "los rubios se divierten más"...

-¿Quieres que te golpee?

-Humm... y agrégale "pervertido" a la lista de rasgos Potter—reflexionó Draco, una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro— ¿Quién imaginaría que fueras tan masoquista?

-Malfoy—advirtió Harry—Mira, no estoy interesado en ninguna chica ahora. Así que, basta con "la cita candente". No puedo verte mañana porque el partido contra Ravenclaw se acerca y tenemos prácticas extras de Quidditch programadas.

Hubo una pausa.

-Oh, claro, Quidditch—finalmente respondió Draco duramente.

Harry se mordió el labio. De repente recordó que esa era una de las cosas que Draco ya no podía hacer. El Slytherin se había desempeñado igual de fiera y orgullosamente por su equipo como Harry aún lo hacía por el suyo... pero ahora nunca hablaba de ello.

-Lo siento—murmuró Harry—debí haber...

-No hay problema, Potter—interrumpió Draco con una sonrisa brillante— ¿Te veo el viernes?

-Sí, por supuesto, pero...—Harry miró a su amigo con preocupación. El rostro de Draco parecía más bien duro debajo de la sonrisa— ¿Estás bien?

La sonrisa se decayó un poco por sus facciones.

-Estoy bien—el rubio contestó lacónicamente—Y no puedes perder contra Ravenclaw después de todo este tiempo, ¿o sí? Ve a practicar. Te veo el viernes—se dio la vuelta y comenzó a guardar meticulosamente sus libros y materiales en su mochila.

-Está bien—dijo Harry con un suspiro sabiendo que no recibiría más. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta—Nos vemos el viernes.

***********

Mientras caminaba de regreso a su Sala Común, se preguntó porqué no lo había notado antes, el hecho de que Draco había evitado incluso mencionar el Quidditch como si fuera la peste. Nada relacionado a eso. Era como si el deporte no existiera más para él. Harry recordó cómo el Slytherin había deshecho inmediatamente la idea del duelo en la cancha, pero no había ofrecido ninguna excusa; sólo había aclarado que quería evitar el área cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. ¿Había estado ahí en el reciente partido entre Slytherin y Huffpepull? No era fácil reconocer un rostro en el mar de estudiantes, pero, dado su comportamiento aquél día, Harry sospechó que no. Había sido suficiente para Harry ver al moreno Laynee Gruen jugando como buscador de Slytherin, en vez de al familiar rubio; para Draco ir y escuchar al comentarista hablando sobre su remplazo probablemente habría sido muy doloroso. Aún así, no podía evitarlo por siempre, ¿o sí? El Quidditch era una parte demasiado grande para el mundo mágico.

Harry resistió la urgencia de golpear su cabeza en la barandilla mientras subía a la torre de Gryffindor; se sintió insensiblemente idiota por no haber pensado en los sentimientos de Draco antes, pero también se sintió igual de molesto con Draco por evitar el problema todo ese tiempo. Habia tanto que él evitaba.

Por otra parte, ¿cómo se sentiría él si algo le impedía volver a jugar Quiddicth? Las entrañas de Harry se retorcieron ante la mera idea. ¿Podría asistir a los juegos después de todo y disfrutarlos simplemente como un espectador? Amaba ver los juegos en los que no participaba, pero aún así era con la certeza de que volvería al cielo. ¿Y qué si ese no fuera el caso?

Harry suspiró. Había tanto que había dado por sentado, por lo mucho que había cambiado con Draco, por toda su insistencia en la normalidad.

*********

Era un día parcialmente nublado que fue recibido por los colores rojos y azules de las túnicas de los equipos mientras caminaban sobre la cancha el sábado. El opositor de Harry era Bethany, una rubia de 15 años, la completa antítesis de Cho. Con una mirada sorprendentemente objetiva, Harry decidió que la chica era bastante bonita. Su cabello era con facilidad su característica más atractiva, con largos mechones platinos sostenidos en una larga trenza, pero también notó que no estaba tan interesado en ella. Ron, probablemente lo estaría; depende de qué tanto durara su relación con Mandy, Harry pensó que no se sorprendía si su mejor amigo intentaba quedar con esa chica en un momento.

El juego comenzó y Harry se deslizó hacia la acción principal en un giro en espiral, buscando un indicio dorado que le revelara a la snitch. Pero también se encontró mirando abajo hacia los espectadores de vez en cuando, buscando ver si Draco había ido al presenciar el juego. Varias veces notó un destello brillante plateado no lejos de él, y su cabeza giraba automáticamente, sólo para recordar que era la buscadora de Ravenclaw. Las gradas estaban llenas y era difícil distinguir a uno pero, hasta donde él sabía, Draco no estaba entre la multitud de fans gritones.

Trató de sacar al otro chico fuera de su mente; el único punto detrás de las prácticas extras esa semana había sido vencer al bien entrenado equipo de Ravenclaw, y su buscadora era uno de los más grandes jugadores. Se desconectó de Dean quien había sido elegido como comentarista, de la multitud, y de toda la acción posible de ignorar sin colisionar con nada, y enfocó su concentración en las maniobras de su opositor. El resultado el marcador estuvo más cerca de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero al final, su escoba y su ligera ventaja de alcance le ayudaron; sudoroso pero triunfante, cerró su mano alrededor de la pequeña pelota revoloteadora y la levantó para que todos la vieran. ¡Victoria!

Sus compañeros de equipo se juntaron a su alrededor festejando; con su victoria aún estaban compitiendo para la copa de Quidditch, a pesar de su fracaso en el juego anterior contra Slytherin. Sólo tenían que asegurarse de ganarle a Huffepull y que fuera bastante la diferenci de puntos. En un frenesí de risas, planes de fiesta, se asentaron en el césped, aceptaron las felicitaciones de su Casa, y se fueron en masa hacia el castillo para empezar las festividades. Excepto Harry.

Cuando Dean y Seamus lo habían abrazado de sus hombros en señal de júbilo, Harry había visto a Draco. Solo... no en las rápidas vaciadas gradas, sino de pie del otro lado de la cancha en un territorio neutral.

Harry se deshizo del abrazo apretado de sus amigos.

-Vayan sin mí; iré en un minuto—les dijo.

Alzaron una ceja castaña y una rubia en respuesta, se encogieron de hombros, sonrieron, sus mentes ya de vuelta en la celebración.

-Sólo no tardes mucho—le dijo Seamus—la mamá de Colin y Dennis les envió una caja grande de dulces de Honeydukes recientemente y la han estado guardando para hoy. Además, ¿qué es una fiesta sin el buscador?

Harry sonrió en respuesta.

-Guárdenme unos, ¿sí? Y estoy seguro que la fiesta estará bien; ¡nuestros Cazadores usualmente festejan lo suficiente por toda la Casa!—ellos rieron.

Luego, después de que se fueran, se giró y se abrió paso entre la multitud que disminuía, aceptando las felicitaciones o evitando las miradas feroces de quienes pasaban, hasta que finalmente aclanzó al solitario Slytherin. Draco se quedó en silencio en el borde de la cancha inclinado hacia el cielo como si un juego invisible siguiera en curso.

-No estaba seguro si aún venías a los juegos—dijo Harry vacilante mientras se acercaba.

El rubio se encogió de hombros, girando no completamente la cabeza, como si buscara un compromiso entre tener los ojos u oídos dirigidos al rostro de Harry.

-No lo hago. Pero estaba tan ruidoso hoy, podía escuchar los gritos en todo el castillo—dijo—Imaginé que como no podía estudiar, podría venir aquí a escuchar el resultado por mi mismo.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Sospechó que Draco no estaba diciendo la verdad acerca de sus razones por estar ahí... no era como si el partido de aquél día hubiera sido más ruidoso que cualquier otro. Pero no estaba seguro si a él le importaba. El punto era que Draco estaba ahí. Había estado parado frente a la cancha. Y había visto... bueno, escuchado la jugada de Harry.

-Entonces, ¿qué te pareció?

Draco se detuvo a considerarlo.

-Es mucho menos interesante sólo escucharlo, en vez de verlo. La mayoría del tiempo no tenía idea de lo que tú o la buscadora de Ravenclaw estaban haciendo hasta el final, cuando estaban compitiendo por la snitch. La descripción de Thomas se enfocó principalmente en los otros jugadores—se volvió a encoger de hombros—Estuvo bien. Felicidades, por cierto—le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias—respondió Harry, tratando de imaginar de una forma la experiencia de las partes que Draco se había perdido—No te perdiste de mucho, realmente. Sabes cómo es esto...estar sentado jugando con los dedos la mayoría del juego, y luego tener cinco minutos esquivando locos, volando, y bombardear para apalear al otro buscador.

La expresión de Draco descendió ligeramente.

-Sí—respondió lentamente—lo recuerdo.

Harry se mordió el labio. Sentía que estaba haciendo todo mal; estaba intentando darle una experiencia de vida, no poner más melancólico al Slytherin. Miró a la ahora vacía cancha, tratando de pensar en algo qué decir para regresar la emoción. Después, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la Saeta de Fuego aún aferrada en su puño.

-Ey—finalmente dijo el otro chico— ¿porqué no vienes a volar conmigo?

Draco frunció el ceño.

-Eso no es gracioso, Potter.

-No, lo digo en serio. Mira, puedes sentarte atrás de mí, mi escoba es muy fuerte. Podrás volar de nuevo, apuesto a que no lo has hecho desde... ya sabes... el acci...

-De ninguna manera—le cortó Draco con un movimiento de su cabeza—Potter, no puedo.

Pero Harry estaba determinado. Tal vez había cosas que Draco ya no podía hacer, como ser un buscador, pero volar era completamente posible. No más de evitar.

-Sí puedes—le dijo a Draco, deslizando la escoba en posición entre ellos—Aquí—se subió en la escoba, después giró y tomó la mano de Draco dirigiéndola hacía el mango del palo detrás de él—Está es la escoba, yo estoy al frente, así que tu sólo debes aferrarte a mí. No tienes que preocuparte acerca de dirigirla ni nada.

Observó a Draco cerrar los dedos reflexivamente alrededor del palo de la escoba, e instintivamente pasar la pierna por encima.

-Bien, entonces—dijo Harry sonriendo mientras volvía su cara hacia el frente nuevamente—De acuerdo, ¡aquí vamos! —con eso, dio una patada en el césped y se fueron.

*******************

Mientras la escoba se tambaleaba, Draco se aferró a la seguridad del cuerpo enfrente de él, manteniendo una mano alrededor del palo de la escoba y la otra firmemente sujeta alrededor del torso de Harry. ¿Cómo diablos había permitido a Harry convencerlo sobre aquello? Una vez que había sentido la escoba con la mano, se había montado en ella automáticamente sin pensar... pero era el último lugar donde quería estar.

Era verdad que había extrañado volar. Había sido capaz de volar desde que tenía memoria, y se había sentido especialmente molesto cuando Harry había ganado una posición en el equipo de su Casa en primer año, dado que sabía que sus habilidades eran igualmente buenas. Cada vez que necesitaba un momento a solas, o había querido dejar afuera cierta frustración se iba a volar. Pero desde el accidente, no sólo había estado en tierra, sino que también había tratado de alejar completamente de su mente el volar. Era inútil insistir en algo que había perdido, y si cualquier recuerdo sobre volar venía a su mente, siempre terminaba con una crisis repugnante y la oscuridad. Había evitado ir a la cancha o asistir a los juegos de Quidditch, y salía de la habitación si escuchaba a alguien hablar sobre algo remotamente relacionado con escobas.

Sin embargo, algo le había atraído para ir a la cancha aquella mañana; se dijo a sí mismo que sólo era el ruido en el castillo, pero en realidad quería saber cómo lo estaba haciendo Harry. Por curiosidad y otros hábitos irritantes, el Gryffindor se había convertido en un amigo, alguien cada vez más importante en la vida de Draco, a pesar de su mejor juicio.

Y hablando de ir en contra de su mejor juicio, ahí estaba en la parte de atrás de la escoba de Harry, aferrándose a la vida. Estaba descubriendo que estar arriba en el aire sin poder ver era increíblemente desorientador. En la tierra al menos sabía dónde estaba el arriba; ahí, no tenía sensaciones sensoriales para nada, excepto lo que su confuso y sobre-trabajado oído interno podía transmitir. Realmente no era suficiente. Al primer giro que Harry hizo, los ojos de Draco se cerraron automáticamente; si no podía ver, al menos podía pretender que era de forma deliberada. De alguna forma, eso hizo ligeramente más fácil hacer frente a la situación, pues era mejor que tener los ojos muy abiertos rompiendo el viento, tratando inútilmente de hacerle llegar información a su desorientado cerebro.

-¿Estás bien allá atrás?—escuchó a Harry preguntar sobre el viento.

-He estado mejor. No gires mucho—se quejó al sentir la escoba cambiando de nuevo—Podría vomitar.

Sintió a la escoba estabilizarse y recuperó su equilibrio nuevamente.

-Siento eso—vino la voz del Gryffindor. Draco estaba presionando el lado de su cara contra la espalda del otro chico; las vibraciones tronaron contra su mejilla— ¿Así está mejor?

-Un poco. Dime si planeas hacer otra cosa graciosa—su brazo derecho apretó su agarre al pecho de Harry. Podía sentir los latidos del corazón del otro chico contra sus dedos; el suyo propio estaba latiendo ferozmente de terror bajo su suéter. Los movimientos bruscos no sólo le habían mareado, sino que también le habían recordado su ultima persecución salvaje; aquél episodio que terminó con su cabeza rota. No tenía idea de dónde estaban los obstáculos, sin idea de qué tan alto estaban volando o nada en lo absoluto sobre su posición. Pero mientras el vuelo se igualaba y no pasaba mucho, comenzó a relajarse lentamente.

-Malfoy, tengo que dar vuelta, me estoy acercando mucho al Bosque Prohibido—Harry volvió a hablarle—Voy a hacer un giro a la derecha, ¿estás listo?

-Sí, eso creo—contestó Draco, preparándose a sí mismo para más desorientación. Pero nunca llegó. Con la advertencia de Harry, se encontró a sí mismo apoyándose adecuadamente en el giro, teniendo en cuenta en su mente dónde estaba "abajo". Todavía no podía decir realmente qué tan grande era una vuelta, pero cuando la escoba se enderezó, se sentó en ella y experimentó sólo un pequeño momento de confusión mientras su equilibrio volvía a trabajar por sí mismo. Abrió los ojos.

Nada.

De repente golpeó a Draco el qué tanto se estaba perdiendo. No sólo era mucho más difícil mantener el equilibrio con todas las direcciones abiertas al movimiento, sino que también había una entera perspectiva que había bloqueado su memoria. Y ahora estaba recordando. No más vistas de las copas de los árboles, ni los paisajes coloridos debajo de ellos. No correr contra los pájaros alrededor de las torres del castillo o admirar la blancura del mar después de una nevada.

Cerró los ojos otra vez. No había diferencia para su cerebro, pero como antes, de alguna forma era más fácil superar la ausencia si pretendía que sólo era temporal, bajo su control –sólo párpados bajados, y no células nerviosas destruidas.

Con los ojos cerrados, y con Harry advirtiéndole cualquier cambio de dirección que hacía, Draco empezó a prestar más atención a la sensación de volar. El silbido del aire al pasar era liberador; la sensación de la escoba bajo él era confortante, incluso cuando la experiencia no podía ser completa. _Ahí_ era dónde siempre había disfrutado estar. En el aire. Y esta vez con Harry que, por todo aquello que Draco se burlaba de él, le daba la sensación de seguridad – esa maldita persona "heroica" que siempre llevaba. Relajó su agarre asustado del otro chico, pero mantuvo su otro brazo alrededor de él para mayor balance, sintiendo el ritmo de su corazón machacando más ligero bajo su mano; emocionado por el vuelo, sin latir más por miedo. Harry aún vestía el uniforme de Quidditch – Draco reconoció la textura de la túnica del equipo y el jersey – y aún estaba un poco sudoroso después de su carrera por la snitch. Apoyado contra el calor del Gryffindor, olfateando el aroma familiar de un juego duro, Draco comenzó a sentirse más sí mismo nuevamente. Después de otras vueltas, y algunos movimientos ligeramente más elaborados, decidió que estaba preparado para algo más.

- Vayamos en picado—avisó.

Sintió a Harry girar ligeramente hacia atrás tratando de mirarlo.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí. Sólo avísame cuando lo hagas.

-De acuerdo.

Aún había algo de duda en la voz, pero Draco sabía que Harry amaba los movimientos atrevidos; no había manera de que rechazara la oportunidad. Efectivamente:

-Agárrate, déjame volver hacia la cancha; no me agrada zambullirme sobre el lago—le dijo el Gryffindor. Varios minutos pasaron durante los cuales Harry le advirtió de cambios de dirección. Draco casi no los necesitaba ahora; estaba totalmente concentrado en la sensación de la escoba bajo él, y en las anticipadas pistas de los cambios del cuerpo de Harry contra el suyo.

-Muy bien—vino la advertencia—Ya voy.... ¡ahora!

El fondo del estómago de Draco lo abandonó al sentir la inclinación pronunciada de la escoba adelante hundiéndose hacia el césped. Era un poco desconcertante no saber qué tan lejos estaba del impacto, pero casi no le importó; en la parte trasera de su cabeza estaba el silencioso terror de que iba a estrellarse contra algo, pero su confianza en las habilidades de vuelo de Harry lo superó. Simplemente se agarró, dejando que la gravedad lo presionara completamente contra el cuerpo frente a él, disfrutando una emoción que se había negado por cuatro largos meses.

En lo que pareció muy poco tiempo, sintió que la escoba desaceleraba, y de repente estaba más lenta.

-Voy a detenerme ahora—dijo Harry sin necesidad de decir que ahora estaban fuera del viento— Mas vale que nos bajemos, ya que estamos aquí.

Draco asintió con la cabeza, olvidando momentáneamente que Harry le daba la espalda y no podía verlo; sus oídos aún estaban llenos de la fuerza del viento, y de repente no confió en su voz para hablar. Abrió los ojos y perdió su agarre alrededor del otro chico mientras Harry desmontaba, sintiéndose de repente frío por la falta del contacto corporal. Después, el Gryffindor estaba junto a él, tomando la mano de Draco y poniéndola en su hombro para darle una idea de qué tan lejos estaba la escoba del césped, y él estaba desmontando -agitado y abrumado e inseguro si iba a reír o llorar.

-Gracias, Potter—dijo quitando el cabello de sus ojos con una temblorosa mano.

-No hay de qué—fue la respuesta—Sé que te arrastré a ello, pero parece que lo enfrentaste muy bien. ¿Te gustaría volverlo a hacer algún día?

Le gustaría, pero...

-Estoy seguro que tienes mejores cosas que hacer que llevarme a volar—respondió Draco con un encogimiento de hombros, mientras la realidad quebraba abruptamente con la alegría que apenas había sentido—Además, ya has hecho suficiente por mí.

-¿Y? Me estoy ofreciendo. Y tú haces mucho por mí, lo sabes. Mis calificaciones han subido y tengo mayor oportunidad de pasar el EXTASIS desde que estoy estudiando contigo.

Rechazó la compasión de Harry.

-No es lo mismo. No es como si lo hubieras hecho siempre mal. Pero haces cosas por mí que yo puedo hacer por mí mismo, y odio que...—cortó y bajó la voz—No te ofendas, Potter. Pero no puedo simplemente pedirte que hagas algo más.

-Repito. Me estoy ofreciendo. Fue divertido para mí -no he volado así desde hace mucho, alguien quien entiende de vuelo.

-Alguien que intenta romperte las costillas, querrás decir—replicó recordando con cierta vergüenza que se había agarrado de Harry como un niño asustado.

-Eso fue sólo por unos minutos. Fue mi culpa de todas formas, por no avisarte qué estaba haciendo. Me dijiste tú mismo, la vez que te guié de regreso, que necesitabas saber qué hacía, lo olvidé.

-¡Pero no debería ser _avisado_! —las manos de Draco de pronto se anudaron en dos puños— ¡Yo era un buen volador, como tú, y ahora mírame! ¡Necesito ayuda para _todo_!

-No es verdad, tú...

-Lo _es_—insistió tercamente. Una parte de su mente se preguntó porqué le estaba diciendo a Harry todo eso, pero de repente estaba burbujeando fuera de él, imparablemente—Incluso cuando estoy haciendo algo por mí mismo, algún hechizo o algún trabajo, o _compensación técnica_—se burló de la palabra—se hace posible. ¡Todas esas cosas que haces sin pensar, yo las tengo que pensar! Sin ayuda no puedo hacer _nada_ más. Ni escribir, ni caminar, ni volar—sacudió su cabeza como si el recuerdo de elevarse volviera a él, frescas y brillantes tardes de aventuras—Especialmente sin volar—susurró—Ni siquiera he intentado subirme a una escoba desde el accidente pero solía volar todo el tiempo y...—de repente su garganta se cerró y tuvo que forzar a las palabras para salir—...y ahora no puedo y...

Todo fue mucho. Estar de vuelta en el aire, hacer algo que había amado con tantas fuerzas, había bloqueado algo profundo dentro de él, el sentimiento de pérdida que había tratado de ahogar por tanto tiempo. Cayó en el césped como su dura compostura.

-¿_Porqué_?—gritó, el sonido se disolvió en un sollozo—¡Odio esto! Quiero ver... todo es tan duro... no tienes idea de cómo es esto—sus manos comenzaron a extraer la hierba de la tierra húmeda en su dolor, y casi no podía respirar debido a los sollozos que atravesaban su pecho—Nunca volveré a jugar... y odio tener que confiar en la gente... y tenías razón, estoy solo... totalmente solo.

Nunca se había sentido tan miserable en toda su vida, ni siquiera cuando los doctores le habían dado el diagnóstico. No se lo había permitido. Simplemente se había tragado las noticias y trabajado para volver a la normalidad. Sólo que no lo era. Jamás volvería a ser normal; por el resto de su vida sería dependiente -de la magia, de cosas, de la gente- en vez de la orgullosa, poderosa persona que había planeado ser.

Harry trató de decir algo una vez, pero Draco lo cortó, incapaz de dejar de llorar y sin querer escuchar ninguna de las palabras que tal vez el otro chico quería decir. Pasó un rato durante los cuales deliberó sobre la injusticia de todo, derramando finalmente todo lo que se había suprimido: su sensación de fracaso y agotamiento y su coraje.

Por último, mientras las lágrimas se reducían, sintió a Harry arrodillarse a su lado y una mano cálida tocó su hombro.

-Shh. Vamos, Draco—dijo el Gryffindor—Todo estará bien.

Draco sacudió su brazo del confort ofrecido.

-¡No! ¡No lo estará! ¡Voy a estar así por siempre, peleando por siempre! —trató de empujar a Harry, de correr y escapar de su miserable mortificación, pero el otro chico lo agarró rápido.

-¡Draco, por favor! —imploró Harry—Por favor, sólo... quédate aquí y habla conmigo. No hay nadie aquí. Nadie más que nosotros, y te prometo que no le diré a nadie—hubo una pausa—Mira, yo... tienes razón, no sé cómo es eso. Pero no tienes que quedártelo todo adentro. Dime más sobre cómo es. Tal vez... ¿tal vez ayudaría un poco?

Sacudió la cabeza, hurgando en su bolsillo en busca de un pañuelo.

-No va a solucionar nada. Podría hablar hasta que Longbottom hiciera una poción bien, y aún así no sería capaz de...—se limpió la nariz y tomo un respiro profundo tratando de recuperarse—Mira, no cambiará nada.

Hubo otra pausa. Draco deseó poder ver qué estaba haciendo el otro chico; tuvo la impresión de que Harry estaba pensando. Su mano aún seguía descansando cómodamente en el hombro de Draco, y Draco notó distraídamente que Harry debía haberse quitado los guantes en algún momento. Sin embargo, otra cosa que no era capaz de ver.

-No te regresará la vista, eso es verdad—finalmente dijo el Gryffindor—Pero, también sé por experiencia que es un millón de veces más difícil hacer algo solo que con amigos. Cuando Ron estaba enojado conmigo durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos... bueno... sólo diré que fue mucho más difícil encarar la Primera Prueba que las otras, cuando nos reconciliamos. Sólo sentir que la gente te entiende, o que puedes quejarte con alguien cuando sientes que no puedes más... Mira, como dije antes, tienes gente a tu alrededor. Si no quieres hablar conmigo, tal vez puedas hablar con alguno de tus compañeros de Casa.

Draco soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿Bromeas? Como dije antes, somos Slytherin. No creo que nadie ha confiado realmente en el tiempo que he estado ahí -excepto tal vez chismear sobre quién se acuesta con quién.

-¿Qué hay de tus padres?

Otro resoplido.

-Mi padre me ha abandonado ahora que no puedo ser un Mortífago. Creo que está preparando a otro muchacho para que ocupe mi lugar -uno de catorce años y cuyos padres fueron a Azkaban.

-Debí haber sabido que ibas a ser un Mortífago—murmuró Harry. Después, con curiosidad— ¿Qué hay de tu madre?

-Mi madre se volvió una completa preocupona—Draco hizo una mueca— ¿Porqué crees que soy como soy? Es por ellos. Me empujé a mí mismo para probarle a mi padre que no lo necesito para triunfar, y para detener a mi madre de tener vapores o cómo sea que le llamen.

Harry se rió.

-Lo siento, pero ¿vapores? ¿La gente aún habla así?

-Algunos lo hacen—contestó Draco con un encogimiento de hombros. De repente estaba muy cansado.

Se sentaron en silencio por algunos minutos. Entonces, de repente Harry espetó:

-Lo siento.

Se giró hacia la voz del otro chico.

-¿Porqué?—preguntó, deseando por millonésima vez poder verlo realmente, y no tener que adivinar su expresión y lenguaje corporal basado en su voz.

-Por llevarte a volar. Dijiste que no, y te hice hacerlo de todas formas. Pensé que sería divertido, darte algo de regreso, ¿sabes?—hubo una derrota en su voz—No tenía la intención de hacerte pensar sobre todas esas cosas malas.

-Tú no hiciste nada—contestó Draco cansadamente—así que basta de sentirte culpable. Simplemente me siento mal; no es tu culpa. Sólo estoy cansado de las limitaciones, quiero decir, ni siquiera puedo _verte_ y estás sentado justo aquí—arrastró sus pies—Y ahora que he hecho un completo ridículo de mí mismo, creo que regresaré a mi cuarto y tratar de no pensar mucho.

-Espera—escuchó a Harry acercarse —Tú _puedes_.

Se giró.

- ¿Puedo qué?

-Puedes verme. ¿Recuerdas?—sintió al otro chico agarrar su mano y llevarla a su rostro—Así.

Draco se petrificó, su mano contra la mejilla de Harry. Ahí estaba de nuevo, tan sólido, _real_, el rostro dolorosamente familiar. ¿Cuántas veces desde que había querido "ver" a Harry otra vez, en vez de sólo confiar en el recuerdo? Muchas. Pero eso sólo había sido algo para hacer una sola vez, ¿no? Sólo para probar que conocía las expresiones de Harry en el momento. No podía simplemente ir y decir "Entonces, ¿qué opinas sobre la última tarea de DCAO, por cierto, ¿puedo tocarte otra vez sólo para saber cómo luces ahora?"

Pero ahí estaba Harry, ofreciéndole la oportunidad de verlo. Otra vez. Los dedos de Draco rozaron tentativamente la línea de la mandíbula de Harry, hasta la un poco estrecha barbilla. Sintió y escuchó a Harry tomar y quitarse las gafas y cliquear cuando las dobló. Luego, con ese permiso adicional, Draco se sintió de repente libre de aprovechar la oportunidad que se le había dado; sus manos recorrieron por completo el rostro del Gryffindor, sobre sus cejas y un poco sobre su fleco rebelde, deslizándose por la cicatriz y por su nariz. Deslizando la cortina de pestañas las que recordaba eran negras y sobre los agrietados labios. La boca estaba seria esta vez, pero recordaba verla reír, abierta de sorpresa y apretada en determinación. Todo -el cabello, la mandíbula, la nariz, la boca, la cicatriz- ajustaba al recuerdo de Harry que llevaba con él, vivo bajo sus yemas de los dedos.

- ¿Puedo intentar?—susurró Harry.

Sorprendido, Draco alejó sus manos.

- ¿Intentar qué?

- ¿Podría... tocarte? ¿Verte con mis manos, como tú me ves a mí?

-Pero ya puedes verme.

-No es lo mismo. Dijiste que no podría saber cómo es para ti. Bueno... quiero intentarlo. ¿Estaría bien?

Draco vaciló y después cedió.

-Está bien—susurró—Cierra los ojos.

Asumió que Harry lo había hecho porque lo siguiente que sintió fueron uno dedos rozando tentativamente un lado de su cuello, como inseguros de a dónde ir, Draco se quedó perfectamente inmóvil mientras el otro chico se orientaba, sintiendo las manos de Harry pasaban rozando sobre sus rasgos y siguiendo una ruta parecida al de sus propias exploraciones. A lo largo de la frente de Draco y entre sus cejas, trazando la línea de su nariz y el surco arriba de sus labios. Una ruta más fría apareció donde los dedos de Harry mancharon los restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Tuvo un toque ligero, pero entró profundamente en las entrañas de Draco, como si Harry estuviera acariciando su alma como sus párpados. ¿Era eso lo que era también para Harry?

-Tus labios están agrietados—murmuró eventualmente el Gryffindor, un dedo rozando sobre su boca.

-También los tuyos—sonrió Draco, tratando de no atrapar el dedo de Harry mientras hablaba—Todo ese vuelo.

-Sí, probablemente...—la mano regresó a su mejilla y se detuvo ahí, la palma sobre el lado de su cara. Después se retiró.

El silencio se prolongó a su alrededor, y Draco no estaba seguro si romperlo o no. Era un momento donde nada más existía, no agobios, no gente. Sólo ellos.

-Creo que... creo que deberíamos irnos—murmuró Harry después de un rato—está haciendo frío.

Draco se dio cuenta de repente del frío; se preguntó si se había nublado, ya que antes el ambiente estaba cálido.

-Sí, eso creo.

Escuchó el ligero click de los lentes de Harry siendo desdoblados y presumiblemente devueltos a su cara. Trató de no envidiar que el otro chico pudiera hacer uso de sus ojos nuevamente.

-Entonces, ¿aprendiste algo?—preguntó mientras comenzaban a caminar de regreso al castillo.

-Amm... tu nariz va ligeramente hacia la derecha.

La inesperada respuesta dio lugar una risa igualmente inesperada.

-Bien, adelante, señala mis defectos.

-No es un defecto—insistió Harry—Es sólo que no lo había notado antes.

Regresaron amigablemente, despidiéndose en la entrada del vestíbulo.

-Te veo el lunes, supongo—estudiaban por separado los domingos.

-Claro—respondió Draco. De repente sintió que tal vez debería dormir hasta el lunes, pues estaba cansado después de los eventos de la tarde—Mira, Potter, sobre hoy... ¿podemos simplemente olvidar lo que pasó?

-Si tú quieres—contestó Harry lentamente—Pero, bueno, no te tomes esto mal, pero estoy medio alegre que pasara. Era obvio que tenías mucho en tu cabeza.

Draco sacudió la cabeza tristemente. Aún deseaba fervientemente que no se hubiera derrumbado de esa manera.

-Supongo que sí—murmuró. Se dirigió hacia las mazmorras de Slytherin, pero después se giró de nuevo hacia el sonido de los pasos de Harry—Ey, Potter.

-¿Sí?

-Gracias—_por el vuelo, por escuchar, por dejarme verte._

-Cuando quieras.


	7. Capítulo 6: Pensamientos

**Notas de traductora: **Hooola a chicos y chicas, ohh ya casi estamos llegando al final de esta hermosa historia!! todo está poniéndose cada vez mejor, espero que les guste este capí y nos vemos (ojala y muy pronto) en el que sigue. Como siempre, agradezco a mi beta por su ayuda y a todos aquellos que leen y a los que dejan su comentario. Bye!

-------------------

**Capítulo 6: Pensamientos**

_Los pensamientos del día se vuelven los sueños de la noche._

Refrán Chino.

-----------------

Harry observó a Draco seguir su pequeña guía esférica por las escaleras hacia las mazmorras y después subió sus propias escaleras hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Por suerte, las escaleras decidieron quedarse en su posición normal; estaba muy ocupado pensando sobre lo que había sido testigo como para prestar atención por dónde iba. En vez de eso, dejó que sus pies lo llevaran automáticamente hacia el familiar cuadro de La Señora Gorda.

- ¿Contraseña?

-Frumious bandersnatch

El retrato se abrió y casi fue martilleado por el ruido y la luz que lo recibieron. La fiesta. La había olvidado por completo. Harry miró hacia abajo y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que aún traía su uniforme del Quidditch puesto; parecía que el juego hubiera sido hace tanto tiempo...

-Harry, ¿dónde has estado?—Ron corrió hacia él mientras atravesaba el hueco del retrato—¡La fiesta ha empezado hace siglos!

-¿Qu- Oh, yo... emm... hubo una emergencia que atender.

Las cejas pelirrojas se fruncieron por la preocupación.

-¿Una emergencia? ¿estás bien?

Harry se soltó de su abrazo protector.

-Sí, sí. Estoy bien. Sólo tuve que hacer algo, y tomó más tiempo del que pensé. Lo siento—sonrió alegremente—Pero ya estoy aquí. Sólo dame un minuto para quitarme todo esto, ¿de acuerdo?

-Oh, claro—Ron lo miró de arriba a abajo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño—Sí, será mejor que te vayas a cambiar. ¿Seguro que estás bien? Pareces preocupado.

Harry hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

-Estoy bien. Regreso en un minuto—subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio, con los gritos de Ron:

-¡Ey, todo mundo! ¡Harry por fin está aquí!—y los vítores en respuesta hicieron eco en la Sala Común.

Se desprendió de su escoba y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, después fue al baño para salpicar un poco de agua en su cara. Pero a la vista de su reflejo en el espejo se detuvo estudiando sus facciones lentamente. ¿Qué veía Draco cuando tocaba a Harry? Con los ojos cerrados, puso las manos mojadas sobre su rostro, recordando tocar al otro chico. El agua de sus manos le recordó cómo había secado el resto de unas cuantas lágrimas en las mejillas de Draco, y subsecuentemente el desmoronamiento completo que había presenciado.

Un fuerte bramido de risas subía de la Sala Común, interrumpiendo su ensimismamiento. _Claro. La fiesta_. Sacudiendo sus pensamientos, Harry se secó las manos y la cara, pasó rápidamente un peine por su cabello y se apresuró a bajar.

Al momento en el que reapareció en la Sala Común, estaba rodeado. "¡Gran juego, Harry!" "¡Harry, te hemos guardado la mayoría de los dulces de mamá" "Harry, estábamos revisando las partes más destacadas; dinos sobre cuando hiciste ese giro doble al final". Alguien le arrojó una botella de cerveza de mantequilla, y alguien le puso más comida en sus manos. Aunque la fiesta ya tenía un rato, haber tenido de regreso a su jugador parecía haber reactivado a los Gryffindor; se encontró siendo arrastrado de un grupo a otro, discutiendo el partido, esquivando fuegos de bengala, y no parando de reír de admiración por un grupo de chicas de tercer año.

Sin embargo, su cabeza no estaba en lo absoluto en las festividades y le era casi imposible participar en cualquier tipo de conversación coherente, con todos esos pensamientos brotando de su mente. Después de deshacerse de las chicas, tomó una silla y se sentó, tomando un trago profundo de su cerveza de mantequilla. Miró a sus compañeros platicar y reír, una imagen de alegría, y pensó sobre un chico que había llorado y se había desesperado.

Había sospechado que Draco había suprimido sus emociones, pero no había anticipado qué tan vehemente sería el otro chico cuando finalmente se rompiera. Había sido un momento de completa vulnerabilidad, un lado de Draco que dudaba alguien hubiera visto nunca –o que probablemente viera de nuevo. Aunque suponía que él había causado inadvertidamente la liberación de sus sentimientos al llevarlo a volar, Harry aún estaba sorprendido de haber estado ahí para presenciarlo; y si era honesto consigo mismo, también estaba bastante agradecido de que el Slytherin hubiera hablado con él sobre sus sentimientos, aunque fuera un poco.

La única cosa que había tomado completamente por sorpresa a Harry. Draco ya se había enfadado con Harry antes, como la vez que habían discutido en el lago, pero aún así había mantenido la compostura. Esta vez se había derrumbado por completo, y en un principio, Harry no sabía qué decir o hacer. Si hubiera sido Hermione, la hubiera abrazado; con Ron, hubiera puesto inmediatamente una mano en su hombro. Pero Draco era diferente; aún desprendía un aura de orgullo feroz, una barra protectora donde no era invitado a tocar ni siquiera bajo emociones extremas. Y dado que claramente había mucho por dejar salir, había parecido mejor simplemente dejarlo hacerlo primero, y acercarse a él después.

-¡Ey, Harry, mira! Acabo de terminar de revelar las fotos del partido—Colin Creevey se situó al lado de Harry con un montón de fotos en la mano.

Harry, que había estado mirando el fuego perdido en sus pensamientos, brincó ante el sonido de la voz del chico.

-¿Eh? Oh, eso es genial, Colin—dijo ausentemente. Con esfuerzo, enfocó su concentración en las fotos—Vamos a verlas, ¿de acuerdo?

Radiante, Colin le entregó más fotografías. El entusiasta fotógrafo finalmente había dominado el complicado proceso de las fotografías mágicas en su tercer año, y aquello había influido para ser elegido el fotógrafo oficial del equipo el siguiente año.

-Creo que esta es la mejor—dijo, tomando una de la pila y dejándolo hasta arriba. Era un primer plano, por cortesía del zoom del lente de Colin, de Harry en el juego. Observó su propia fotografía frunciendo el ceño en concentración, que al momento siguiente sonreía de triunfo al capturar la snitch.

-Muy bien—murmuró, pasando a toda prisa las fotos.

Estaba más interesado en las tomas a la multitud que en las fotos con zoom a primer plano de los otros jugadores; tal vez alguna podría indicar en qué momento había llegado Draco al partido. Desafortunadamente, ninguna de las amplias tomas de Colin apuntaban a la dirección correcta. Ocultando su decepción, Harry puso una sonrisa en su cara y elogió al joven muchacho, para después observarlo moverse a través de la gente para compartir sus tesoros con los otros miembros del equipo.

Pensó en el primer plano de si mismo después de que Colin se fue, particularmente en las diferentes expresiones faciales que aparecían en la fotografía. Recordó cómo lo había tocado por primera vez Draco para comprobar qué expresión tenía Harry. Había sido simplemente una actividad académica, pero el efecto en Harry había sido notable. La segunda vez... ese día... había sido enteramente algo más. Y aunque Harry lo había iniciado, colocando la mano de Draco en su mejilla, aún sentía su respiración encenderse ante el contacto.

Pero nada lo hubiera preparado para la forma en que se sintió al tocar a Draco. Con los ojos cerrados, trazando sobre los rasgos del otro chico, había sido una experiencia asombrosamente íntima. Había descubierto cosas sobre una cara que pensó que conocía bien; un rostro al que había gruñido, y lo había estudiado de cerca sobre los libros y plumas en los últimos meses. Sus ojos le decían que la piel de Draco era pálida, que su boca podía engatusarse más que en una mueca de desprecio, y que los ojos grises seguían llamativos a pesar de estar vacíos. Pero sus dedos le dijeron sobre la ligera curvatura en su nariz, y qué tan bien estaban sus pestañas, y qué tan cálido y vivo seguía bajo la pared reservada del exterior. El efecto compuesto fue intenso; de alguna forma más personal que el desmoronamiento emocional que Harry había presenciado. Cuando Harry había puesto su mano en la mejilla de Draco, había resistido al impulso de inclinarse y besar al otro chico; había parecido algo muy natural.

Sacudió la cabeza, reprendiéndose a sí mismo. Había tenido los ojos cerrados, podía haber tocado a cualquiera. A una chica, a un chico. No había razón para pensar que había algo en ese repentino deseo. Sin duda, si sus ojos se hubieran abierto, si hubiera visto a quién estaba tocando, no habría pensado algo como eso.

Harry había pensado sobre besar y sexo y cosas parecidas antes; era un adolescente normal en ese sentido. Pero había sido más del tipo que reía, pasando momentos de bromas con sus amigos, escuchando sus hazañas, o burlándose de sus futuras hazañas. Había besado a algunas chicas por ahí, pero nunca había sentido esa terrible urgencia de ir más allá. Una metedura de pata, supuso, encogiéndose mentalmente de hombros. De alguna manera, las realidades de la vida parecían tener más prioridad que una relación romántica. Le habían gustado algunas chicas durante los años, e inclusive un chico – un cazador de Ravenclaw llamado Benjamín que había terminado la escuela el año anterior. Sin embargo, Harry había justificado eso con admiración hacia cómo jugaba el otro chico, y no había pensado mucho en ello.

Lo que había sentido con Draco antes había sido algo totalmente diferente. Pero aún así, eso no significaba que en verdad quisiera besar a Draco, ¿o sí? Tal vez su cuerpo estaba confundido por la manera en que el Slytherin se había presionado contra él durante el vuelo...

-Harry, ¿estás bien?

-¿hmmm?—miró hacia la cara preocupada de Hermione y después a su alrededor. La fiesta se había debilitado finalmente y los estudiantes se habían vuelto a sumergir en sus libros, dejando sólo a algunos intransigentes en las esquinas hablando sobre la victoria del equipo. Vio a Ron llegando hacia ellos mientras desenvolvía una de las últimas ranas de chocolate.

-Sigues frotándote la boca, ¿te molestan los labios?—preguntó—Tengo una pomada que me dio Madame Pomfrey, por si están resecos.

Harry quitó apresuradamente los dedos de sus labios, donde evidentemente había estado rozándolos sin darse cuenta.

-No, estoy bien, Hermione, sólo estaba pensando.

-¿Seguro?

Rió un poco.

-Suenas como Ron. Sí, estoy seguro.

-¿Quién suena como Ron?—preguntó Ron.

-Yo, aparentemente—respondió Hermione— ¿Estuviste preguntándole antes si estaba bien?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Parecía un poco preocupado, eso es todo—miró a Harry— ¿Algo malo, amigo? No has hablado mucho últimamente.

-Estoy _bien_. En serio. Sólo tengo unas cosas en mi cabeza, nada por qué preocuparse—Harry se estiró—Pero también estoy hecho polvo. Creo que iré a dormirme temprano.

Hermione levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué hay de la cena?

-Sabes que casi nunca bajamos a cenar después de una victoria... mucha comida en la fiesta—replicó Ron. Hermione, mirando la envoltura aplastada de la rana de chocolate en su mano, estuvo de acuerdo de mala gana.

-Y de todas formas—agregó Harry—si me levanto al rato y quiero algo, siempre puedo colarme abajo y pedirle algo a los elfos domésticos.

-Ellos también necesitan dormir—soltó Hermione automáticamente; después puso los ojos en blanco—Sí, lo sé. Pero _están_ atendiéndonos—su tono rato de imitar lo que él y Ron habían tratado de decirle tantas veces por años—Bien, ve pues. Te ves un poco cansado—lo miró otra vez con preocupación— ¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Sí—repitió con firmeza—Es sólo que ha sido un largo día. Los veo en la mañana, ¿de acuerdo?—y con una sonrisa, Harry se levantó de la silla y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

No era una mentira -en verdad estaba cansado. Todas las emociones altas y bajas del día, primero la victoria sobre los Ravenclaw y después volar junto con Draco, después observar impotente cómo el Slytherin se apartaba y finalmente el toque mutuo -lo habían dejado agotado.

Fue al piso de arriba y se puso su pijama, preparándose para acostarse. Pero después, mientras se quitaba los zapatos, se detuvo. "_Tú no sabes cómo es_" llegó el eco de la voz de Draco a su mente, y era verdad, no tenía ni idea de cómo era estar ciego. Incluso cuando Harry no podía funcionar sin sus lentes, aún podía ver formas borrosas y generalmente podía decir qué estaba pasando a su alrededor. ¿Qué tan difícil sería hacer realmente la simple tarea de desvestirse y acostarse en la cama sin poder ver?

En un impulso, decidió intentarlo apretando los ojos cerrados. Irónicamente, lo primero que tenía que hacer era quitarse los lentes para que no quedaran atrapados en la ropa. Quitárselos era demasiado simple, pero tenía que tantear alrededor en busca de su mesita de noche para dejarlos ahí propiamente. Luego... ¿dónde estaba su pijama? La tenía hace un minuto, la había dejado en la cama, ¿no? Mientras tanteaba alrededor en la sábana buscando su pijama, golpeó su espinilla en el marco de la cama. _¡Ow!_

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron en reacción al dolor. Y, a pesar de su visión borrosa, encontró inmediatamente su pijama al pie de la cama donde la había dejado, una ligera mancha contra el edredón rojo carmesí, y sólo a un pie de donde había estado buscando. Con un suspiro, terminó su rutina para dormir de manera usual, con los ojos abiertos. Estaba realmente muy cansado para intentar algo más, pero incluso la breve lección lo había... bueno... abierto los ojos. Su admiración por Draco se había incrementado aún más. Porque eso era todo, ¿no? Admiración.

*****************

Draco durmió casi toda la tarde, exhausto después de su día emocional. Despertó alrededor de la hora de la cena, y primero consideró mandarle un mensaje a algún elfo doméstico para que le llevara algo de comida. El rubor subía a sus mejillas al pensar en lo que le había dicho a Harry y qué tan indignante había parecido, y no estaba seguro si podría enfrentar al otro chico tan pronto. A pesar de que se sentaban en asientos opuestos en el Gran Salón, aún así estarían en la misma habitación y, al menos que Harry hubiera cambiado sus hábitos en los últimos cuatro meses, el Gryffindor siempre se sentaba encarándolo a él. Después recordó el partido, y recordó que el equipo ganador raramente se presentaba a la cena esos día, ya que estaban muy ocupados celebrando. Las fiestas de Slytherin terminaban en la noche, o al menos hasta que Snape iba a reprenderlos.

Decidido a arriesgarse, cansado, Draco se puso de pie, se alisó el cabello y la ropa con reflexión, mordiéndose los labios mientras recordaba su arrebato de antes. "_¡Necesito ayuda con todo!_". Pero después, mientras sus manos se aseguraban de que cada cabello estaba propiamente en su lugar, de repente se echó a reír -un poco cansado- comparando la sensación de su propio cabello fino con los mechones salvajes de Harry. Al menos el podía hacerlo lucir presentable. Si tuviera el rebelde cabello de Harry, nada de lo que su espejo dijera podría ayudarle a peinarlo.

Animado ligeramente por la imagen, Draco bajó a cenar y tomó su lugar normal al final de la mesa. Pansy lo dirigió hacia el estofado de ternera de la noche, bolillos calientes y mantequilla, y comió en silencio, como siempre. Como era de esperarse, la plática de aquella noche era sobre el partido, y específicamente sobre el que jugarían próximamente los Ravenclaw y los Slytherin. El primer impulso de Draco fue terminar su estofado e irse lo más rápido posible; estaba agotado, y escuchar la conversación sobre Quidditch cuando ya no podía volver a jugar aún era muy difícil. Pero después escuchó el nombre de Harry mencionado con el típico desdeño de Slytherin, y de repente se encontró más dispuesto a quedarse.

-Deberíamos de ser capaces de ganar con mayor facilidad. Incluso Potter pudo ganarle.

Los oídos de Draco se reanimaron ante los fragmentos del partido que decían sus compañeros de mesa, de cierta forma haciéndolo más vívido que lo que había sido el discurso de Dean Thomas; tal vez era porque ahora ellos tenían tiempo para diseccionar toda la acción, en vez de capturar los puntos más importantes mientras iban sucediendo. Ignorando el persistente dolor que el producía el tema, escuchó que el nombre de Harry surgía varias veces, e imaginaba al Gryffindor zumbando a través del aire tal y como lo había hecho con Draco luego del partido. Recordó la sensación de Harry bajo su mano, sudoroso y atrapado en la emoción del vuelo, recordó la calidez de su cuerpo y la forma en que encajaban juntos. Fue como si fueran una sola persona volando, y combinado con la descripción del partido que sus compañeros de casa estaban proporcionando, fue casi como si hubiera jugado Quidditch después de todo.

-¿Está Potter aquí?—preguntó de repente, interrumpiendo la crítica mordaz de los cazadores de Ravenclaw.

Hubo una pausa en la mesa. Draco se maldijo por no pensar; no había intercambiado más de diez palabras con nadie desde su regreso, y probablemente ahora todos lo estaban mirando; no sólo por haber hablado, sino por haber echo tan rara pregunta.

-Eh... no—dijo alguien. Malcolm Baddcok al parecer, por el sonido de la voz—No hay casi nadie en su mesa. Probablemente todos tienen una fiesta de té por la victoria o algo así—hubo varios bufidos alrededor de la mesa— ¿Por qué?

-Sólo curiosidad—se encogió de hombros tratando de sonar indiferente. ¿Por qué le importaba, de todas formas? Hace sólo media hora que había estado intentando evadir a Harry. ¿No era como si de repente fuera a caminar hacia él y... qué? ¿Tocarlo de nuevo? ¿Volar otra vez? Obviamente necesitaba regresar a dormir y así pensar con claridad.

-¿Deseando recordarle a Potter que tú lo venciste la última vez?—habló Blaise esta vez—Eso le impedirá volverse demasiado engreído—más risas alrededor de la mesa.

-Algo así—contestó Draco todavía sintiéndose incómodo al hablar con la gente tan casualmente después de todo ese tiempo. Bueno, sí estaba recordando la última vez que había volado, sólo que había sido con Harry, no en contra de él.

La conversación se reanudó de nuevo sin él después de todo, y escuchó su charla por un rato antes de regresar a su habitación. Aunque aún era temprano, Draco estaba tan exhausto que decidió saltarse cualquier estudio que pudo haber hecho; en vez de eso, fue por su pijama, siguió sus rutinas nocturnas sin ningún incidente y se acostó en la cama. Pensó que se iba a quedar dormido inmediatamente, pero en la quietud de su habitación, se dio cuenta que no había nada que lo distrajera de las emociones abrumadoras del día. Su cama se sintió de repente muy fría y vacía, y por un momento, su soledad y miseria amenazaron con hundirlo una vez más. Pero después se lo tragó y recordó la forma en que Harry le había dejado "verlo" de nuevo. Y la forma en que se había sentido al tener a Harry tocándolo de regreso.

Seguía avergonzado por haberse derrumbado enfrente del otro chico. Habría preferido desmoronarse en privado; habría preferido no desmoronarse en lo absoluto. A pesar de sus protestas de que odiaba depender de la gente, y a pesar de su vergüenza, Draco tenía que admitirlo... se alegraba de que Harry estuviera en su vida. Había una calidez en el Gryffindor, una intimidad que sangraba a través de su piel, como si diera todo de él todo momento. Draco se encontró a sí mismo respondiendo a la calidez, queriendo más, a pesar de sus temores.

Abrazado a su almohada, soñó que volaba.

*****************

El domingo pasó demasiado normal para Harry. Fue al desayuno con Hermione y Ron y después se puso a hacer algo de tarea con ellos ante la insistencia de Hermione. Aunque todavía estaba pensando en los extraordinarios eventos del día anterior, se las arregló para trabajar con Ron en su tarea de Tarot para Adivinación sin muchos problemas.

-De acuerdo. El seis de espadas—dijo Harry señalando la carta en la lectura de Ron—indica conocimiento especial... —consultó su libro nuevamente—Cuando los patrones invisibles se vuelven visibles, te darás cuenta con sorpresa de que estuvieron activados todo el tiempo. "Primero tienes que reorganizar tu mente al fin de ver los factores que normalmente das por sentados" Aparentemente, si miras en ti mismo y estudias la situación, sabrás qué hacer, y ya tienes los medios para hacerlo.

Ron gimió.

-¿Se supone que esto me ayudará a averiguar qué hacer después de terminar la escuela? "Mirar en ti mismo" es tan sencillo como "relajar tu ojo interior" y toda esa basura que la profesora Trelawney nos enseña—suspiró mirando la figura de la carta bailando alrededor con su arma—Bueno, si se supone que ya tengo los medios para hacer lo que sea que sea esto, creo que podemos descartar Adivinación como una carrera profesional.

-Sí, probablemente sea una apuesta segura—dijo Harry riendo mientras recogía las cartas de Ron—Hmm...eres bueno enfrentando a los matones y parecidos, ¿recuerdas cuando me preparaste para "salvarme" de Sirius? —reflexionó— Y pareces amar las causas desesperadas, como los Chudley Cannons. Y a mí. —Los argumentos que Ron iba a decir para defender a los Cannos se convirtieron en una risa ante el comentario auto despreciativo de Harry —Tal vez deberías ir a DCAO, como Lupin—finalizó Harry.

-No sé—el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros— ¿no es eso lo tuyo?

Harry hizo una mueca.

-Ya practico suficiente ese ramo lo quiera o no. Prefiero no tenerla como una carrera cotidiana—Ron le pasó el montón de cartas y comenzó a barajarlas.

-No olvides tener tu pregunta en la cabeza—señaló Ron.

-Emm... claro. Sólo pensar sobre cosas futuras...—las barajó vagamente. No estaba seguro sobre cómo exponerlo, pero la situación con Draco estaba en su cabeza; se suponía que quería una mejor idea de qué era lo que estaba pasando, y cómo lidiar con ello.

Partió las cartas como la profesora Trelawney les había indicado; Ron las repartió y comenzó a ayudar a Harry a traducir su lectura.

-...ahora, en la posición de Situación—dijo, situado a medio camino—tú tienes "Muerte".

-Trewlaney amará eso—replicó Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco. Los dos hojearon sus libros, _Está en las cartas: traduciendo el Tarot_, en busca de esa particular encarnación.

-Mmm. Parece que esta vez vas a decepcionar a ese viejo murciélago después de todo—le dijo Ron después de un rato—para nada parece tener que ver con la muerte.

Harry deslizó sus dedos entre las páginas, leyendo en voz alta.

-"Ve y haz nuevos ajustes para lidiar con una nueva serie de circunstancias. La carta de la Muerte en esta posición implica que una fuerza de la naturaleza o un cambio de autoridad puedan forzarte a cambiar tu acostumbrada forma de hacer las cosas."

Ron sonrió.

-¿Ves? Al menos "cambia tu manera de hacer las cosas" significa "no puedes hacer absolutamente nada porque estás muerto", no tienes nada por que preocuparte—los chicos volvieron a reír, después pasaron a intentar interpretar el resto de las cartas.

-Entonces, uh... cambio, paciencia y responsabilidad, y algo que parece significar tanto felicidad como la necesidad de seguir trabajando en la búsqueda de la felicidad—dijo Harry sobre los resultados—Sólo Dios sabe cómo voy a poner todo esto junto dentro de una especie de reporte coherente.

-Sí. ¿Y qué hay del mío? Chivo expiatorio, trabajo en equipo y "ya está dentro de ti" y otra basura. Tiene tanto sentido como esa basura de la tiromancia* que tuvimos que aprender en el período anterior. No pude mirar un trozo de queso por semanas después de eso. Ugh—estaba sacando un paquete Cartas Explosivas y dijo—¿Se te antoja un juego rápido antes de seguir? No hemos tenido la oportunidad de jugar en siglos.

-¡Muchachos!—interrumpió Hermione mirando sobre su montaña de trabajo—Se supone que deben estar trabajando.

-Estamos trabajando—afirmó Ron, todo inocente—Sólo tomamos un pequeño descanso. Ya sabes: para despejar nuestro ojo interior antes de escribir nuestros reportes—Hermione puso los ojos en blanco—Y además—prosiguió—siempre podemos decirle a la profesora Trewlaney que estuvimos trabajando con cartas toda la tarde. Sólo no diremos con _cuáles _cartas.

-Oh, está bien—giró los ojos—Pero más vale que sea sólo uno o dos juegos. Todavía voy a revisarles su trabajo esta noche antes de que los entreguen, así que espero que planeen terminarlo en la cena. Quiero practicar algunas preguntas del EXTASIS de Herbología esta noche también.

Ron frunció el ceño.

-¡Pero iba a ver a Mandy esta noche!

-Ron Weasley, tal vez tu novia sea una Ravenclaw, pero no me creo ni por un minuto que vayas a estudiar con ella esta noche—Hermione lo miró severamente—Y _sabes_ que los EXTASIS se aproximan, ¡tenemos que prepararnos!

Con un suspiro, Ron cedió, repartiendo las cartas explosivas con un poco menos de entusiasmo del que había expresado minutos antes.

-Ánimo—le dijo Harry a su amigo mientras comenzaban a jugar—Al menos la verás en la cena.

Estaba esperando que llegara la cena. Su última observación a Draco en la comida de repente parecía haber pasado hace siglos.

****************

Draco pasó su día en su usual salita de la biblioteca, trabajando en su tarea de Aritmancia y haciendo una revisión preliminar en sus más difíciles temas. La salita estaba sola sin Harry, y se encontró estando aún pendiente del sonido los pasos del Gryffindor, incluso cuando sabía que el otro chico estaría en su Sala Común ese día. Se lanzó al trabajo para distraerse, terminando cuando su estómago comenzó a quejarse.

-_Tempus_—murmuró señalando su varita hacia su reloj.

-_Dieciocho cincuenta_—había hechizado a sus relojes para utilizar forma de las veinticuatro horas, ya que no podía utilizar la presencia o la ausencia de la luz del día para diferenciar nueve de la mañana o nueve de la noche.

Hora de la cena, y una oportunidad para finalmente tomar un descanso. Con un bostezo, hizo su silla hacia atrás y se estiró, haciendo una mueca ante sus adoloridos músculos. El vuelo del día anterior había despertado dolores en su espalda, piernas y abdomen... músculos que no había usado desde el accidente. En realidad se había sentido extrañamente bien. Tal vez le pediría a Harry que lo llevara de nuevo otra vez. Tal vez.

En su camino hacia el Gran Salón, pensó en la cena de la noche anterior. A pesar de que no había tenido intención de hablar, sus observaciones habían sido respondidas sin desprecio ni piedad; a excepción de la pausa inicial, sus compañeros más cercanos le habían respondido con bastante normalidad. Tal vez Harry había tenido razón; tal vez se había aislado innecesariamente. Ta vez ya no era buscado como un poderoso líder, pero incluso los más pequeños Slytherin tenían algo de compasión. Ya no se había sentido lo suficiente cómodo de hablar en el desayuno o en la comida desde ese día pero, inspirado por la soledad al no estar con Harry, pensó que tal vez lo intentaría de nuevo ese día.

Se sentó en su acostumbrado lugar al final, comiendo su pollo y empanada de jamón y escuchó. Sin embargo, esta vez escuchó con un oído de participación en vez que como un extraño, la forma en que lo había hecho todos esos meses donde se había encerrado por completo.

-Visita a Hosgmeade el próximo fin de semana—dijo un chico varios asientos abajo—¿Quién va?— Draco no pudo reconocer su voz inmediatamente; uno de los estudiantes más jóvenes probablemente. Pero era nuevo para él; incapaz de ver el anuncio de Hosgmeade y sin que nadie le dijera que había un anuncio, fue en ese momento en que apenas supo sobre eso.

Hubo un coro de voces, indicando sus planes para salir el fin de semana.

-Yo no—murmuró Blaise al lado de Draco—Los malditos EXTASIS. Tengo que empezar a estudiar.

-Oh, vamos, Blaise—insistió Pansy del otro lado de la mesa—Sin duda puedes evitarlo un día.

Draco supuso que Blaise había agitado su cabeza, porque continuó con una negación verbal.

-Ya volaron muchos fines de semana en este período. Mi padre dice que me puede conseguir un buen trabajo si apruebo mis calificaciones; un lugar donde pueda ganar muchos Galeones y moverme rápido, él dice. Así que—Blaise suspiró—Tengo que estudiar. Hay unos temas que realmente no he entendido en este período.

-¿Qué hay de ustedes, chicos?—preguntó Pansy.

Los "chicos" a los que les había preguntado que estaban hablando se expresaron inmediatamente.

-No sé—fue la lenta voz cansada de Crabbe—Podría necesitar más ácido explosivo. ¿Y tú, Goyle?

-Yo si, se me acabaron los Croakroach Clusters hace años. Además, habrán chicas en el pub—Draco pudo prácticamente escuchar su mirada impúdica. Se compadeció por las chicas que pudieran estar en el extremo receptor de las manos torpes de Goyle. Por más perras que fueran, no se merecían _eso._

-¿Qué hay de ti, Pansy?—Draco se aventuró tentativamente— ¿Vas a ir?

-Oh, no lo sé—respondió ella—Tal vez vaya un rato, pero hemos estado ahí tantas veces en los últimos cuatro años que se está haciendo bastante aburrido, ¿no crees?

Draco se encogió de hombros de una forma que esperaba no fuera comprometedora. Sí, tal vez ya había visto todo, pero tampoco podía anticipar que encontrara mucho que hacer ahora que no podía ver en lo absoluto.

-Probablemente también estudiaré—dijo, preguntándose si Harry se quedaría o iría con sus otros amigos.

-Hmmm...-exclamó Pansy—Yo no planeaba estudiar todavía. Hey, Blaise—bromeó— ¿tu padre tiene otros trabajos para ofrecer? Yo quiero una posición como esa también, así podré presumirle a mi hermana mayor.

-Lo siento, Pansy, estás por tu cuenta. Como si te fuera a dejar competir por mi puesto, de todas formas—resopló Blaise—Probablemente nos mataríamos entre nosotros.

-Dios, qué grupo de perdedores nos hemos convertido todos—interrumpió Millicent con su distintivo gemido nasal—Hubo un tiempo en que nosotros demostrábamos quiénes gobernaban la escuela. Y ahora miren, ratones de biblioteca y dulces comelones.

-Y chicas—retumbó Goyle.

-Como sea—replicó Millicent despectivamente—Miren por allá. Apuesto a que esas moscas muertas de Gryffindor se divierten más que nosotros. Vean, incluso Potter y sus compinches están riendo, mientras nosotros sólo estamos hablando de escuela y tarea. Patético.

Draco se mordió el labio ante el repentino impulso de defender a Harry. No era la mejor forma para facilitar su regreso a la atmósfera social de Slytherin. Aún así, la observación de Millicent lo calentó por dentro; sabía por certeza que Harry estaba ahí, en la sala con él. Y a pesar de que no estaban en la misma mesa, sospechó que Harry lo estaba frente a él, dado sus hábitos anteriores y el hecho de que Millicent podía decir fácilmente lo que estaba haciendo.

Mientras sus compañeros comenzaban a pelear sobre el orgullo y las ambiciones de la Casa, Draco regresó a su comida, y sonrió.

----------------

**Notas de traductora:**

* Es adivinar el futuro a través de los quesos, un dato muy gracioso y que mi beta lo encontró en esta página donde vienen todas las formas de adivinación, aquí dejo el link por si gustan checarlo aunque sólo viene en inglés: 


	8. Capítulo 7: El Nilón

**Notas de traductora: **Bueno, bueno, hemos llegado al penúltimo capítulo *se sorbe la nariz* No puedo creer que un capítulo más y será el fin de esta cortita, pero hermosa historia. No sé cómo se sienten ustedes pero a mí me entristece y me alegra de igual manera. En fin… basta de melodramas. Como siempre, le agradezco a mi querida beta por ayudarme a corregir mis errores y también a ustedes por leer y dejar sus comentarios de ánimo y presión para que actualice pronto. A todos muchas gracias. Ahora los dejo con este penúltimo capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Capítulo 7: El Nilón**

_Pero el amor es ciego, y los amantes no pueden ver_

_Las bellas locuras que ellos cometen._

Shakespeare (El mercader de Venecia)

-Transforma fuca.

Harry observó a Draco trabajando para transformar el calcetín en un tenedor. Estaban practicando las "transfiguraciones no relacionadas"– transformar un objeto en algo completamente diferente en forma y función.

-Hmmm—murmuró Draco, tocando el objeto resultante con sus dedos—Parece estar bien. Definitivamente metal esta vez, con dientes fuertes. ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?—el Slytherin siempre insistía en determinar por sí mismo si la transformación se había completado, pero reconocía que un par de ojos podían apreciar cosas que él no sentía con el tacto.

-Bueno, no es un tenedor de lana como el anterior. Pero sigue teniendo rombos impresos—rió Harry.

-Maldición—Draco revirtió el hechizo con una agitación de su varita, y se preparó para intentarlo nuevamente.

Harry se echó hacia atrás en su silla mientras el otro chico practicaba su tarea. Había sido una buena sesión de estudio hasta ahora. Estaba alegre de volver a su rutina con Draco, después de haber estados separados. Era extraño cómo se había vuelto más normal estudiar con el Slytherin que con sus propios compañeros de Casa.

Su mirada flotó al rostro de Draco; los ojos estaban relativamente neutros, como de costumbre, pero su boca estaba apretada en concentración. Harry recordó la noche anterior, cuando en vez de eso había visto una sonrisa en ese rostro. Había estado en medio de una explicación a un muy confundido Neville de cómo funcionaba la televisión muggle, riendo de cómo habían surgido sus erróneas nociones de un libro de un niño Muggle, cuando, en una de sus miradas de rutina a la mesa de Slytherin, había percibido la sonrisa. Draco no sonreía seguido, o al menos no en una forma relajada y genuina como esa. Molestaba continuamente a Harry con una sonrisa socarrona, y había risas ocasionales, pero frecuentemente, cualquier sonrisa ordinaria traía consigo un dejo de amargura detrás de ella. Esa fue una completa sonrisa relajada, y había regocijado a Harry.

También lo había inquietado nuevamente. No había estado emocionalmente herido el domingo cómo lo había estado el sábado, pero esa sonrisa le había afectado de igual manera. ¿Tal vez sólo porque era raro ver semejante cosa? Sin duda estaba feliz de que Draco se estuviera sintiendo mejor, y que tuviera algo porque sonreír, lo que sea que fuera.

-Eso es—la voz de Draco lo sacó de su ensimismamiento—Esto se siente de cierta manera un poco más pesado ¿Eso significa que también el color es el correcto?

Harry se inclinó y tomó el tenedor de los delgados dedos de Draco.

-Sí, es completamente metal—dijo girándolo en sus manos—Sin rastro de rombos, lana ni nada por el estilo.

-¡Por fin!—gimió Draco—Maldición, este tema es mucho más difícil después del accidente. Estaba a punto de resignarme a comer con tenedores con estampados, y convencer de alguna manera a Mcgonagall de que sabía que era así, y que lo quería de esa forma.

Harry rió al girarse para mirar al otro chico. Y luego se detuvo. Después de maldecir y luchar con esa tarea, la satisfacción por el logro en el rostro del Slytherin era un contraste brillante. En vez de un ceño fruncido, sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa, con un toque socarrón por su broma.

Apoyado tan cerca de Draco, Harry tuvo de repente una abrumadora urgencia de extender la mano y tocarlo de nuevo, felicitarlo por su logro, y en lo más abrumador de ese pensamiento vino el deseo de besarlo también. Se hizo hacia atrás abruptamente, la silla se arrastró varios centímetros a través del suelo. _Okayyy_… No estaba seguro de qué estaba pasando, pero la distancia parecía de repente una buena idea.

La cabeza de Draco se giró ante el sonido.

-¿Vas a alguna parte?

-¿Qué? No, yo sólo... ehh... perdí el equilibrio por un minuto—contestó Harry todavía aturdido—Así que... amm... ¿en qué deberíamos trabajar ahora?

-Pensé que podíamos trabajar en memorizar los ingredientes y las instrucciones de la lista de pociones que nos dio el Profesor Snape.

Los estudiantes eran obligados a trabajar memorizando cosas cada vez más seguido; Draco había estado enseñando a Harry algunas de las técnicas de memoria que había estado usando, y que el Slytherin había utilizado para minimizar el número de veces que algo debía ser leído.

Comenzaron a discutir las diferentes pociones de la lista, turnándose para recordar lo que podían. Pero Harry sólo estaba prestando la mitad de atención. Mientras Draco hablaba, Harry se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran atraídos hacia la boca del otro chico, no importaba cuánto tratara de evitarlo. De repente se alegraba de que Draco no pudiera verlo directamente.

Pensó sobre qué tan cerca estaban en la mesa, en esa pequeña salita donde nadie nunca iba. Pensó en hablar, estudiar y frotar la mano del Slytherin con la suya. O simplemente tocarla casualmente, y besar a Draco mientras hablaba, sentir cómo se sentían esos labios en los suyos, en vez de en sus dedos. Se imaginó acercándose al otro chico, pasando una mano por el cabello rubio, o tal vez por su piel.

Las imágenes en su cabeza se volvieron más atrevidas, más vividas, tan reales que le resultaba difícil creer que en realidad no estaba inclinándose para besar a Draco. Y estaba peligrosamente cerca de hacerlo. Sus inhibiciones parecían no funcionar más, y estaba teniendo problemas en recordar que probablemente el otro chico estaría en shock, disgustado, y sólo Dios sabía lo que le haría a su amistad. Inhalando profundamente, Harry enterró sus uñas en las palmas de las manos y cerró los ojos tratando de conseguir control sobre la realidad.

-¿Estás bien?

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe. Draco se había girado hacia él y tenía fruncido ligeramente el ceño.

-Sí, es-estoy bien, ¿por qué?—tragó saliva, los ojos nuevamente sobre el rostro del otro chico.

_Esa boca._

-Has estado hablando extrañamente los últimos minutos, y no contestaste para nada mi última pregunta.

Trató de poner freno a los confusos pensamientos en su mente.

-Lo siento, ¿qué?

-Acerca de la poción detectora de veneno... No pude recordar si el marrantil debía ser agregado como infusión o como decocción.

-Infusión—dijo Harry ahogadamente.

No estaba seguro cuánto más podría mantener distancia antes de que hiciera algo por su propia voluntad. ¿Qué pasaba con él? No había estado interesado en nadie en todo el año. Y definitivamente nunca en un chico, a menos que contara el cazador de Ravenclaw, y aquello no era nada cerca a lo intenso como esto era. Estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Draco. Sí, debía ser eso. Mucho tiempo... se había vuelto confuso. Necesitaba alejarse, pensó frenéticamente... poner algo de espacio entre ellos hasta que pudiera recordar cómo estar cerca de alguien sin sentirse inapropiadamente atraído.

-Lo siento—dijo abruptamente, interrumpiendo la recitación de Draco de la poción de almacenamiento y su uso. Echó la silla hacia atrás, esta vez deliberadamente, y comenzó a guardar ciegamente sus pertenencias en su mochila—Olvidé... me tengo que ir.

-¿Ahora?—preguntó Draco, pareciendo confundido— ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada... ¡Estoy bien! Es sólo que... es... es sólo que me tengo que ir—Harry estaba cerca de entrar en pánico—Hablaré contigo después, ¿de acuerdo?—y con eso agarró su mochila y huyó por la puerta.

Se dirigió directamente al santuario de la Sala Común de Gryffindor donde estaba Hermione enseñando a Ron Herbología.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué haces de regreso tan temprano?—preguntó la chica levantando la vista del libro mientras el chico daba un traspié a través del agujero del retrato.

-Yo...-de repente Harry notó las palabras no venían a su mente. Ni la verdad, ni excusas. Era como si su mente hubiera dejado de funcionar por completo—No es nada—consiguió decir dejándose caer en un sillón y pasando distraídamente una mano por su cabello.

-No parece como nada—replicó Hermione— ¿Pasó algo?

Harry luchó con la urgencia de hundir la cabeza en sus manos.

-No quiero hablar de eso. Yo sólo... sólo voy a volver a estudiar con ustedes de nuevo por un tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

La miró morderse los labios, esperando que no le pidiera ninguna explicación o algo por el estilo.

-Por supuesto, Harry—finalmente respondió—Nos alegra tenerte de regreso. Va a ser mucho más agradable estudiar juntos otra vez.

-No puedo creer que diga esto, pero probablemente estarías mejor si fueras con Malfoy—protestó Ron, mirando tristemente su juego de ajedrez—Hermione me ha estado interrogando sobre las técnicas de podar las plantas carnívoras durante la última hora.

-Sí, bien, obviamente lo necesitas, ¿no?—se giró hacia Harry que estaba frotándose la frente— ¿_Seguro_ que estás bien?

-Bueno, estará bien si lo dejas de fastidiar—interrumpió Ron—Preguntale sobre cosas de Herbología si estás tan ansiosa por hacer millones de preguntas.

Harry lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento a Ron.

-Sí, estaré bien. Es sólo que quiero pasar más tiempo con ustedes dos, eso es todo—Draco aún estaba en su mente, pero, ahora que se había separado físicamente de él, Harry empezó a sentir como si pudiera volver a poner sus sentimientos bajo control.

-De acuerdo—contestó la chica, un poco dubitativa—Bueno, como dijo Ron, estábamos revisando Herbología, ¿quieres que te pregunte también a ti?

No estaba seguro de qué tan bien sería capaz de concentrarse, pero había la posibilidad de que estudiando podría distraerse un poco. Buscando animadamente en su mochila, Harry sacó su libro y dijo:

-Oh, claro, ¿porqué no?

Los siguientes días fueron insoportables para Harry. Evitó a Draco en cada clase que compartían, y pasó cada noche en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, terminando abruptamente sus sesiones de estudio con Draco sin siquiera una explicación. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, su esperado plan de mantener a Draco fuera de su mente separándose del otro chico no fue un éxito. En las horas de comer, sus ojos todavía se sentían atraídos a través del Gran Salón, no importaba cuántas veces trató de arrastrarlos atrás. Y cada noche que se sentó con Ron y Hermione, se preguntó qué estaba haciendo el Slytherin. Lejos de distraerlo, las preguntas de Hermione sobre Herbología le recordaron mucho la manera en que él y Draco habían trabajado juntos -había pasado todo el tiempo haciendo comparaciones mentales sobre sus estilos de revisión, y extrañando a Draco cada vez más. Así era desde aquella noche en que se había disculpado y simplemente sentado cerca de ellos, con el libro en su regazo, mientras que ellos trabajaban sin él. La mitad del tiempo no lograba estudiar en lo absoluto, en lugar de eso se quedaba mirando al fuego de la chimenea por horas, perdido en sus pensamientos. Cuando Ron lo convencía de jugar alguna ocasional partida de ajedrez, las torres usualmente terminaban pisoteadas fuera del tablero completamente disgustadas por la falta de atención de Harry.

Al tercer día, Ron y Hermione lo arrastraron al dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo año tan pronto como habían regresado de la cena y le exigieron saber qué estaba pasando.

-Está bien—dijo Hermione cruzando los brazos mientras Harry se sentaba con cautela en la orilla de la cama—Algo está mal. ¿Qué es?

-Nada, ya te dije...

Ron agitó su mano impacientemente.

-¡Deja eso, Harry! Has actuado raro todo el tiempo desde que viniste con nosotros.

Harry los miró a los dos.

-¿Qué pasó con lo de no fastidiarme?—le preguntó a Ron.

-Sí, bueno, es un deber de amigos dar la cara por los demás, ¿no lo sabías?—Ron ignoró la ceja levantada de Hermione—Pero eso fue antes de que dejaras de hablar con todo el mundo, estar todo melancólico, olvidar comer la mitad del tiempo, y empezar de nuevo a mirar a Malfoy fijamente a través del Gran Salón. Y no habías jugado así de mal ajedrez desde primer año.

-Harry—dijo Hermione más gentilmente, sentándose en la cama detrás de él—Sólo estamos preocupados por ti.

-¿Te hizo algo?—intervino Ron.

-¿Quién?

-Malfoy. ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Es por eso que dejaste de estudiar con él? Sabía que era una mala idea. Y no me importa si está ciego o no. Si te hizo daño, yo voy a...—Ron golpeó un puño en la palma de su mano.

-Ron—le advirtió Hermione. Después se giró hacia Harry—Se que dijiste que no querías hablar sobre eso, pero claramente algo está mal y nosotros queremos ayudar. Es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿recuerdas?

Harry se mordió el labio. _Amigos_.

-¿Puedo preguntarles algo?—dijo mirando a los dos.

-Por supuesto—contestó Hermione.

-De acuerdo, somos amigos. Buenos amigos, ¿correcto?—ellos asintieron—Han... ¿han pensado alguna vez besar a uno de nosotros?

Ron se rió.

-Honestamente puedo decir que nunca he querido besarte, Harry. No te ofendas.

Harry sonrió.

-Para nada—se giró hacia Hermione— ¿Qué hay de ti?

La chica se tomó un mechón del cabello, que Harry reconoció como una señal de que estaba pensando.

-Supongo que la idea cruzó mi mente cuando éramos más pequeños—contestó lentamente—Pero los conozco y siempre estaría mejor como sólo amigos. Así que... no, no realmente—después frunció el ceño—Harry, ¿esto tiene que ver con Malfoy?

-Bueno...—Harry vaciló mirando a sus dos amigos. Después respiró hondo y bajó la mirada al suelo—Sí—susurró.

-¿Besaste a Malfoy?—gritó Ron— ¡Ugh!

-¡Ron, por favor!—intervino Hermione. Harry sintió una mano en la barbilla y levantó la cabeza para ver la preocupada mirada de la chica— ¿Harry?

-No, no lo he hecho—les dijo. Luego tragó saliva—Pero quería hacerlo—explicó brevemente lo que había sucedido la otra noche en la salita de estudio.

Ron frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Estás diciendo que eres gay?

-¡No lo sé!—confundido, Harry brincó de la cama y comenzó a caminar por la habitación con las manos apretadas en puños—Digo, me gustaba Cho. Mucho. Y ha habido otras chicas también. Pero luego estuvo Benjamín...

-¿Benjamín?—volvió a interrumpir Ron— ¿El cazador de Ravenclaw?

Harry asintió miserablemente.

-Pero no pensé que fuera real, sólo... No lo sé. Admiración por el juego que desempeñaba o algo. Sólo que con Malfoy es diferente. Es realmente malo, no sé qué pasa conmigo. Pienso que estaba pasando mucho tiempo con él o algo. Por eso es que tuve que alejarme.

-No es que pase algo contigo necesariamente—le dijo Hermione con dulzura—Algunas personas son sólo eso: bisexuales—la chica fue y puso una mano en su hombro—Ahora déjame preguntarte lo que nos preguntaste a nosotros. ¿Alguna vez has querido besar a uno de nosotros?

-No—contestó inmediatamente.

Hermione rió entre dientes poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Me alegra saber que lo has pensado, entonces—después se puso seria— ¿Pero ves? Nosotros tres pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Seis años y medio y parte de varios veranos, y nunca ha pasado algo, ¿verdad?

-Se refiere aparte de todas las experiencias cercanas a la muerte—dijo Ron.

Harry sonrió a pesar de sentirse mal.

-Aparte de eso, no.

-Así que... entonces me imagino que lo que sientes por Malfoy no tiene nada que ver con la cantidad de tiempo que pasas con él.

-Oh—Harry se dejó caer en la cama, derrotado.

-Harry, ¿es en serio?—preguntó Ron sonando incrédulo—¿En verdad... te gusta... Malfoy?

El chico miró las expresiones faciales de sus amigos.

-¿Me odiarías si digo que sí?

Ron suspiró.

-Bueno, no te odio por ser... por que aparentemente te gusten tanto chicos como chicas. Pero tengo que admitir que maldita sea, tampoco lo entiendo. Mi mamá y mi papá tienen un par de amigos gay... supongo que no es gran cosa, incluso si parece ser un poco extraño—se paseó alrededor de la habitación en pocos pasos con su expresión un tanto sombría—Es sólo que... ¿Malfoy? ¿Tiene que ser Malfoy? ¡No puedo creer que estés enamorado de ese idiota!

-No es como si lo planeara—contestó Harry a la defensiva—Y de todas formas, él es diferente ahora. No es en lo absoluto la persona desagradable que solía ser. Después del accidente, él sólo... empezó a dejar a las personas en paz, y me ha dicho que su padre...— Harry dudó, queriendo proteger la privacidad de Draco—Bueno, no va a irse con Voldemort ni nada—concluyó.

-Bueno, estoy verdaderamente feliz de escuchar eso—contestó Hermione—Y te diré que él no me ha dicho ni dos palabras, ni buenas ni malas desde que regresó. Pero aún no sé si puedes solamente borrar seis años de abuso, Harry. Él te hizo algunas cosas muy terribles al paso de los años.

-Y también a ustedes dos—Harry dijo lo que Hermione había mantenido callado; sabía que los tres lo estaban pensando de todas formas—Lo sé, lo sé—canturreó—Pero es como si fuera una persona diferente ahora, y el pequeño desgraciado fuera por completo otra persona. Ahora somos amigos.

-De acuerdo—dijo Hermione después de un momento de silencio—Bueno, tenemos que aceptarlo—entonces lo miró con más seriedad—Pero tienes que hablar con él.

-¿Qué?—Harry se estremeció ante la idea—No. No, no puedo.

-Harry, tienes que hacerlo. Si en verdad son amigos, como dijiste que lo eran, entonces no puedes simplemente cortar algo como esto. Te apuesto a que ni siquiera le dijiste porqué te fuiste, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir? ¿"Lo siento, no puedo estudiar contigo porque quiero besuquearte"?

-Demasiada información—murmuró Ron.

-Bueno, tienes que decirle_ algo_—insistió la chica.

Harry simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo.

Draco Malfoy estaba furioso.

Primero, había estado confundido. Después herido. Ahora había pasado a la rabia en toda regla.

El comportamiento de Harry al principio de la semana había sido extraño. Le había parecido bastante normal después de los sucesos del sábado, y su interacción el lunes en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas había sido demasiado breve como para juzgar, pero para aquella noche se había convencido de que algo le estaba afectando. Después, abruptamente había desaparecido en un torbellino de palabras que no habían tenido ningún sentido y sin duda alguna no habían pasado como una explicación.

Al principio se había preocupado. ¿Estaba Harry enfermo? ¿Había pasado algo? ¿Las pesadillas? ¿Estaba en problemas? Draco había terminado la noche estudiando solo, un rincón de su mente constantemente repitiendo lo que había pasado en la salita de estudio esa noche, preguntándose qué estaba pasando. Había estado disfrutando la compañía del otro chico; fiel a su palabra, Harry no había mencionado el colapso emocional de Draco del sábado, y Draco se dio cuenta de que, en vez de volver las cosas incómodas, de alguna manera el suceso sirvió para hacerlo sentirse más cerca de Harry. Como compartiendo un secreto entre los dos. Y tenerlo cerca nuevamente... hizo a Draco sentirse bien. Pero entonces, Harry repentinamente había balbuceado una simple excusa y había huido, sus pasos desapareciendo rápidamente dejando detrás un abrumador silencio.

Rara vez tenían la oportunidad de hablar en Pociones, debido a que el profesor Snape generalmente los mantenía trabajando duro; además, Harry se había sentado con sus amigos en la mesa detrás de Draco, ofreciendo pocas oportunidades para interactuar. Pero durante la clase del día siguiente, se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba directamente frente a él en la línea para obtener los ingredientes de Snape cuando escuchó al Gryffindor contestar una pregunta del profesor. Aprovechando la oportunidad, extendió la mano y agarró lo primero que pudo encontrar, que pasó a ser el brazo de Harry.

-¿Estás bien?—le susurró al otro chico mientras se giraba para irse— ¿A dónde fuiste?

Pero Harry se había zafado de su agarre y desaparecido fuera de su alcance sin decir una palabra, por lo que Draco inicialmente dudó de su identificación. Estaba casi seguro de que había sido la persona correcta; incluso a través de su vestidura, el calor radiante de su piel era evidente, aquella distintiva _sensación_ que lo marcó. Y la voz que había escuchado anteriormente definitivamente había sido la de Harry.

Sin embargo... siempre estaba la pequeña posibilidad de que otro estudiante hubiera estado junto a Harry y tal vez había agarrado a la persona equivocada. No había otra oportunidad para que Draco interceptara al otro chico el resto de la clase, pero cuando Harry no se presentó a su usual sesión de estudio esa noche, se hizo claramente obvio que el Gryffindor lo estaba evitando. ¿Por qué?

Se preguntó si después de todo era por lo del sábado. Parecía que Harry se lo había tomado con calma, pero tal vez Draco había hablado mucho, había sido muy débil. Después de todo, Harry era un _Gryffindor_, valiente y fuerte y los otros rasgos que el Sombrero Seleccionador exponía. No había lugar para la debilidad. Ya había criticado una vez a Draco por autocompasivo mucho antes que Draco estuviera dispuesto a aceptarlo. ¿Era eso? ¿Había abandonado a Draco por eso, se había hartado de lidiar con él y su discapacidad?

¿Pero qué había con haberle tocado el rostro? Aquel increíble momento entre los dos, o al menos, así le había parecido a él. No creyó haber malinterpretado los sentimientos de Harry entonces... no había mentiras en el tacto. Harry nunca había sido muy bueno en ocultar sus emociones en sus expresiones faciales, por lo que presumiblemente, si hubiera sentido algo negativo, Draco hubiera sido capaz de reconocerlo con sus manos.

Por otra parte, aquel momento había sido inmediatamente después de los otros sucesos. El Gryffindor acababa de jugar un extenso juego de Quidditch, después había llevado a Draco a volar, atestiguado su arranque emocional, y lo había tocado en el rostro. Tal vez había sido justo después, en el día intermedio y después, en que había reconsiderado su posición.

Ahí es donde la herida había empezado. Draco se había dicho a sí mismo todo ese tiempo no depender de nadie, no mostrar debilidad, no abrirse a los demás. Y de todas formas lo había hecho. Había dejado que Harry lo ayudara, aunque no habría podido igualar la ayuda del otro chico, le alegró recibirla y darla a cambio. Le había dicho a Harry cosas que nunca le había dicho a nadie. Lo había tocado, había volado con él, sintiendo su pulso cardíaco bajo su mano... y ahora se había ido.

Una vez comprendido, la reacción de Draco había sido volver a aislarse. Las primeras incursiones que había tenido con sus compañeros de Slytherin fueron retiradas, y una vez más volvió a no hablar con nadie más de lo absolutamente necesario. Después de haber probado siquiera la poca compasión de sus compañeros de Casa, y después de todo el tiempo pasado con el Gryffindor, la repentina soledad era una agonía. Pero estaba determinado. Nadie más lo rechazaría de nuevo. Se re-comprometió consigo mismo en su determinación a hacerlo todo por sí mismo, sin nadie más. Nadie. Ni siquiera con Harry. Especialmente sin Harry.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Harry. Cuanto más pensaba, en todas esas horas sentado solo, se ponía más furioso. Harry siempre estaba diciéndole a Draco que debería hablar más. Hablar con la gente en vez de aislarse en sí mismo, hablar sobre sus problemas, hablar, hablar, hablar. Sin embargo, Harry se había alejado sin ninguna maldita palabra como explicación. Draco se había puesto al desnudo a sí mismo al admitir todo lo que estaba pasando dentro de él. Lo menos que Harry podía hacer era explicarse. Había forzado a Draco a encarar a algunos de sus demonios, como volar, sin embargo, ahora se había escapado de lo que sea que fuera su jodido problema.

Pues bien. Draco no lo necesitaba. Nunca lo había necesitado. Y sólo para probarse a sí mismo que era más grande que Harry, para el final de la semana, decidió volver a entrar en la vida social de Slytherin después de todo. No iba a abrirse a ellos como lo había hecho con el Gryffindor, pero decidió que no haría daño unirse a ellos para alguna broma de Casa de vez en cuando. Se preguntó si Harry aún se sentaba encarando a los Slythein; esperó que lo hiciera. Dejaría ver a Draco hablar con Blaise y reír ante las estúpidas bromas de Malcom y estar muy bien sin él.

Sin embargo, después en la noche, en el mundo protegido detrás de las cortinas de su cama, las risas se convirtieron en lágrimas. Lágrimas de coraje consigo mismo y con Harry. Y lágrimas de pérdida de algo sin nombre que se había deslizado en su interior y hecho su vida mejor, algo que le había dado un poco de destellos brillantes en su oscuro universo. Sus manos se trazaron sobre sus propias facciones, sobre sus pestañas y su boca húmeda, tratando de recordar el momento en el que los gentiles dedos de Harry le habían tocado no sólo su rostro, sino todo su ser. Todo lo que ahora quedaba era un hueco vacío, haciendo eco con una emoción sin nombre.

Pero esos sentimientos habían sido removidos de su vocabulario, y no iba a dejarse reconocer a sí mismo qué era lo que quería.


	9. Capítulo 8: Pasos

**Notas de traductora. **Hooola chics, buahhh *llora* hemos llegado al final de este maravilloso fic… pero no me despido porque, para todos aquellos que me dejen un comentario les tengo una sorpresa… hehe se la creyeron, nah, nah, la sorpresa se las tengo a todos, dejen o no dejen comentario que, aunque no han sido mucho, me han alegrado con el entusiasmo de cada uno y por eso he llegado hasta el fin, bueno, ya sé que sé que quieren saber cuál es esa sorpresa, pero mejor los dejo con el último capítulo y hasta el final podrán saber cuál es esa sorpresa, bueno, de hecho son dos XD

**Capítulo 8: **Pasos

_El amor no ve con los ojos, sino con el corazón  
y por ello, al alado Cupido se lo muestra ciego a la razón. _

Shakespeare. (_Sueño de una noche de verano_)

La semana se sintió interminable para Draco, quien se la pasó tratando de ignorar a Harry en las clases tanto como había sido ignorado, y estudiando hasta altas horas de la noche mientras continuaba preguntándose una vez más qué le había pasado al Gryffindor para irse así. Pero por fin llegó el sábado, el día de visita a Hogsmeade. Ir con Harry estaba descartado, por supuesto, y, a pesar de una invitación de Millicent para compartir una mesa y unas cervezas en Las Tres Escobas, Draco decidió quedarse en el castillo. Simplemente no estaba de humor para formar parte de los intentos desesperados de la chica por dejar la marca Slytherin en el pueblo, y no había ningún asunto en particular que realmente necesitara o que no pudiera conseguir más fácilmente por medio de lechuza. Asumió que Harry había ido al pueblo como parte del Perpetuo Trío, y tenía tanto un sentimiento de alivio como de vacío ante el hecho de que no tendría lidiar con la presencia invisible del chico ese día.

Se pasó la mañana estudiando solo, como de costumbre, y después hizo su camino al usualmente ruidoso Gran Salón cuando fue la hora de la comida. Blaise era el único otro chico de séptimo año de Slytherin que se había quedado, y él y Draco hablaron interminablemente sobre Pociones mientras comían.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?—preguntó con la boca llena de comida.

Draco encogió los hombros.

-Claro—contestó, esperando otra pregunta acerca de la dificultad del proceso de preparación del Veritaserum.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Potter?

-¿Qué?—la cabeza de Draco se levantó rápidamente— ¿Por qué?

-Ha estado mirándote durante toda la comida. De hecho, ha estado mirándote durante varios días, pero es mucho más obvio ahora que no tiene a sus pequeños amigotes alrededor.

Incluso después de todo ese tiempo sin vista, su primera reacción fue voltearse y mirar para verificar con sus propios ojos.

-¿Está Potter solo?—preguntó, controlando con esfuerzo su voz y el inútil impulso de voltearse.

-Sí. Aparentemente nosotros no somos los únicos que nos saltamos la visita a Hogsmeade—dijo Blaise con una risa—Entonces, ¿qué le hiciste? ¿qué _pudiste_ haberle hecho?

Draco ignoró el desconsiderado comentario. El enojo de repente regresó con toda su fuerza. Harry no podía decirle dos palabras a él, ¿pero sí podía sentarse ahí y mirarlo toda la semana? No, él se iba a explicarse e iba hacerlo ahora. No había amigos en el camino ni clases a las cuales salir corriendo.

Empujó su silla hacia atrás.

-_Tendo_: mesa de Gryffindor—le dijo a su Líder, avanzando tan rápido hacia sus indicaciones que si alguien se hubiese cruzado en su camino, a la esfera le hubiera sido imposible de advertirle a tiempo.

-Destino—llegó la voz del Líder. El objeto no podía reconocer personas específicas, solamente lugares. Así que ahora estaba en la mesa sin ninguna idea de dónde estaba Harry. Empezó a caminar por el lugar, al extremo de la mesa, donde el otro chico tendría que haber estado sentado si lo hubiera estado mirando.

-Potter, vamos a hablar. Ahora—dijo, bajo pero claro, pasando una mano por la parte trasera de las sillas mientras caminaba al centro de la mesa.

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Quieres que eleve la voz y que esté diciéndole esto a toda la mesa?

-Basta—siseó Harry; el nada amistoso tono llegó desde donde Draco ya había pasado.

Dio marcha atrás hacia el sonido hasta que fue detenido por una mano en su muñeca. El afecto en la indicación de Harry se filtró casi inmediatamente por su piel.

Draco volteó su cara.

-¿Quieres que me detenga? Bien. ¿Vas a hablar?

Hubo una pausa.

-Aquí no—finalmente exclamó el Gryffindor, soltándole la muñeca. Escuchó una silla ser arrastrada hacia atrás—Afuera. En la entrada del Gran Salón—pasos retumbaron lejos de él mientras que él indicaba el destino al Líder.

Preocupado, Harry paseó por la entrada del Gran Salón durante los pocos momentos en que le tocó esperar a que Draco llegara. Se había apartado de Ron y Hermione esa mañana, quejándose de que estaba muy cansado para unirseles en Hogsmeade y porque necesitaba hacer tarea; dudaba que sus amigos le hubieran creído sus excusas, pero lo habían consentido, dejándolo solo para cavilar... y para mirar.

Draco salió del Gran Salón y se detuvo por un momento, obviamente tratando de detectar la posición de Harry.

-Escucho pasos—acusó tan pronto como las pesadas puertas se hubieran cerrado detrás de él—Si estás tratando de escabullirte, Potter, no va a funcionar.

Harry se detuvo pacientemente.

-Estoy justo aquí, así que puedes dejar las amenazas—vio al otro chico ir en su dirección, deteniéndose cuando el Líder le indicó el obstáculo— ¿Qué quieres?—dijo bruscamente con más dureza de lo que había pretendido.

-¿Tú qué crees? Quiero saber qué diablos pasa contigo.

Harry se mordió el labio. Debía haber sabido que, eventualmente, Draco demandaría una explicación.

-Y no me has hablado en toda la semana. Siempre has insistido en que hable. Ahora es tu turno. Explícate.

A pesar de estar del lado equivocado de la furia del Slytherin, Harry notó que una vez más estaba siendo afectado por la proximidad del otro chico. Tomó una fuerte exhalación y volvió sus ojos hacia la izquierda de los grises de Draco, evitando mirarlo directamente.

-Simplemente me di cuenta de lo mucho que extraño estar con Ron y Hermione—mintió—Quería pasar más tiempo con ellos, eso es todo.

Draco dio un paso hacia atrás.

-No te creo.

Harry se encogió de hombros, esperando que Draco no pudiera escuchar la manera en que su corazón estaba golpeando en su pecho.

-¿Qué no se puede creer? Hemos sido amigos por siglos, es natural que los extrañe.

-¿Te tomó cerca de tres meses para notarlo? ¿Y cuando lo notaste, fue tan urgente que tuviste que salir corriendo sin poder dar una apropiada explicación?

-Bueno, ¿cuál creíste que fue la razón?—lo desafió Harry, lanzando la bolita desesperadamente hacia el lado de Draco.

-Oh, no lo sé, ¿tal vez simplemente te hartaste de mí a morir y no tuviste las agallas de decírmelo?—Harry vio cómo el otro chico giraba su cabeza, dejando que su cabello se interpusiera entre lo dos, como no queriendo ser visto—Jugaste un buen juego al ser comprensible, pero cuando realmente se presentó la situación, no pudiste lidiar con toda mi mierda más tiempo—tomó un respiro—La dependencia, la explosión... todo.

-Oh, no, Draco—respondió Harry automáticamente, queriendo borrar inmediatamente el auto-odio que vio en el rostro del otro chico, bajo las amenazas del rubio—En lo absoluto es eso.

La cabeza de Draco se alzó.

-¡Cómo te atreves!

-¿Qué?

-Mi nombre. Esta es la segunda vez que utilizas mi nombre. No te atrevas a usarlo para manipularme, no si has decidido que nuestra _amistad_—escupió—es tan insignificante que no puedes ni siquiera decirme la verdad.

Harry maldijo en silencio. No había pensado en lo absoluto antes de abrir la boca... lo había dicho simplemente ante la emoción que había visto.

-_Estoy_ diciéndote la verdad—dijo—Lo juro, no tiene nada que ver con tu ceguera.

-¿Entonces qué _es_? No más mentiras, Potter.

-Ya te dije, simplemente extrañaba...

Antes de que pudiera parpadear, la mano de Draco se había disparado y tomado la parte delantera de su jersey. Le tomó sólo unos momentos a sus ágiles dedos orientarse y subir al rostro de Harry.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?—exclamó intentando alejarse. Pero una mano se deslizó detrás de su cuello, manteniéndolo en su lugar.

-Estoy "mirándote". Buscando la verdad. Tus palabras, tu voz... no están diciendo lo mismo y no tienen ningún sentido para mí. Pero nunca has sido bueno al ocultar de tu rostro la verdad, lo que en verdad estás sintiendo.

Harry se quedó paralizado ante la sensación de las manos de Draco sobre su piel, la calidez de su cercanía. Una mano erizó el vello de su nuca, y la otra estaba rozando sobre sus cejas, sus labios, todo. La cara de Draco llenó toda su visión, y la urgencia de inclinarse ante la palma que ahora tocaba su mejilla era casi abrumadora. No podía aguantar más tiempo.

-No, por favor—susurró.

La mano no se movió.

-Dame una buena razón del porqué no.

-Porque...—Harry tomó un respiro hondo. El pulgar del Slytherin se deslizó un poco sobre su mejilla; su boca estaba a meros centímetros de distancia. El tiempo pareció alentarse, y pudo sentir sus barreras caer, caer...—Porque—repitió, su voz temblando un poco—porque me hace querer hacer esto.

Y, tomando el rostro de Draco entre sus manos, se inclinó y posó un suave beso sobre la boca del otro chico.

Luego, se soltó del agarre de Draco y huyó a su Sala Común.

No estaba seguro que fuera a bajar de nuevo alguna vez.

Draco estaba al pie de la escalera, preguntándose si estaba a punto de embarcarse en una búsqueda inútil.

Cuando Harry lo había besado esa tarde y después desaparecido, Draco se había mantenido inmóvil, aturdido. Sólo cuando había escuchado a algunos estudiantes emerger del Gran Salón, susurrando curiosamente y sin pensar sobre su confrontación con Harry, como si hubiera también perdido su audio como su vista, se había retirado a la biblioteca a pensar. Se sintió como si últimamente no hubiera hecho nada _excepto_ pensar, con todo lo que le había pasado a él, a ellos. _Ellos_. Desde la pérdida de su visión, Draco había evitado estudiosamente el concepto de "ellos". En su propia falta de confianza, no había imaginado a alguien quisiera alguna vez un "ellos" con él. Pero aparentemente alguien lo quería. Harry. Al menos, asumiendo que aquel beso realmente significara algo, y si había alguna cosa en la que Harry fuera malo, era el engaño. Lo que significaba que en verdad quería a Draco.

Y Draco lo quería también. Por primera vez, se permitió volver a contemplar tales cosas, y, una vez que salió del shock, se dio cuenta instintivamente, que había querido a Harry desde antes. Recordó cómo los dos se habían ajustado juntos en la escoba, cómo se había sentido la calidez de Harry bajo sus manos. Cómo se molestaban e igualaban el uno al otro, a pesar de que la ceguera, por lo general, lo dejaba sintiéndose en desventaja. No sabía cómo sería avanzar en su relación, pero no había manera de que dejara ese beso sin respuesta. Incluso ahora, estaba recordando los suaves labios presionándose sobre su boca.

El problema era que el Gryffindor parecía haber desaparecido. Draco reconoció el miedo de Harry; el mismo estaba muy familiarizado con la urgencia de huir de situaciones que envolvían a otras personas, personas en cuyas reacciones no podías confiar. Y claramente, Harry no conocía los sentimientos de Draco; demasiado razonable, ya que él no los había identificado hasta ahora. Así que ahora era tiempo para encontrarlo y decírselo. Sólo que... ¿dónde estaba?

Harry no había bajado a cenar. Draco no tenía siquiera que preguntar... Blaise había reído entre dientes dándole unas sinceras felicitaciones tan pronto como se había sentado para alabar la supuesta victoria en la pelea que Blaise pensó que había ocurrido. Draco no se había molestado en corregirlo, en su lugar, se había sentado en silencio revolviendo su comida, preguntándose dónde estaba Harry. Buscar a alguien en el enorme castillo cuando podías ver ya era suficientemente malo. Buscar ciegamente, literalmente, iba a ser casi imposible.

Sin embargo, parecía razonable empezar por buscar en la Casa de Harry, por lo cual era que ahora estaba ahí, al pie de cierta escalera del este cerca del Gran Salón. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si _podía_ encontrar la Sala Común de Gryffindor, nunca había estado ahí antes y, excepto por el recuerdo de que los Gryffindors iban y venían de esas escaleras, no tenía ninguna mejor noción de cómo llegar allá. Su Líder había sido programado especialmente para él, con muchos de los salones permanentes de Hogwarts asignados internamente, pero no estaba seguro de qué tan extensa era la información, dado que no esperaba tener que ir a ninguna otra casa más que la suya.

-Eh... tendo, Sala Común de Gryffindor—le dijo a su Líder, anticipando completamente que no reconocería la ordén.

Pero el dispositivo no dudó.

-Veintisiete escaleras arriba—indicó. Y, rogando que estuviera en lo correcto y no a punto de perderlo en las profundidades del castillo, se apresuró a seguirlo.

Raramente iba a algún lugar no familiar y, como en el tranquilo vuelo, se encontró increíblemente desorientado. Sus clases, su Sala Común, todos esos eran lugares que había visto alguna vez, y le había hecho más fácil confiar en el Líder y guardar un mapa mental de su posición mientras andaba solo. Ahora estaba caminando verdaderamente a ciegas a un lugar donde, si algo salía mal, no tendría oportunidad de regresar por su propia cuenta sin una persona no ciega. Asumiendo que pudiera encontrar a alguna.

Y subió y subió, luego bajó haciendo eco en un pasillo y subió más escaleras. _No es de extrañar que Longbottom adelgazara al paso de los años_, pensó. _Todas estas escaleras le darían a cualquiera un buen ejercicio._ Era un milagro que el flaco de Weasley no hubiera desaparecido.

Justo cuando se había convencido de que el Líder se había confundido y que iba a terminar en el techo de cualquier lugar, el Líder le informó que había llegado a su destino.

¿Ahora qué? Estaba "ahí", pero no tenía ninguna idea dónde "ahí" estaba, cómo lucía, o qué había alrededor de él. No había sentido tan desamparado ni perdido en mucho tiempo y, por un momento, consideró rendirse y elaborar otro plan. Sólo que su necesidad de hablar con Harry, de estar con él, armó su resolución. Si tenía que, estaría ahí hasta que un Gryffindor llegara.

-¿Contraseña?—una voz de anciana de repente habló por encima de él, seguida por un bostezo.

Draco brincó ante el sonido.

-¿Qué?— ¿acaso tenían un portero o algo por el estilo?

-Debes darme la contraseña, querido. No puedo dejarte entrar sin ella.

Draco dio un paso hacia la voz con una mano por delante.

-¿Quién eres? Por favor, sólo necesito ver a Harry... ¿podría decirle que estoy aquí?

-Lo lamento, no hay retratos en los dormitorios. Necesitas darme la contraseña.

-_Pared_—advirtió el Líder justo cuando la mano de Draco había encontrado la esquina de un marco grabado.

Las palabras volvieron a él.

-¿Eres un cuadro?—preguntó.

-Sí, querido, ¿qué más sería? Ahora, ¿vas a darme la contraseña o no?

Bueno, al menos ahora sabía qué estaba enfrente de él. No estaba seguro si un cuadro parlante era más o menos irritante que una pared de piedra sin facciones, había días en los que no había prestado atención a sus pasos y se había pasado la entrada a Slytherin por unos centímetros y encontrarla de nuevo siempre era difícil.

-No... no puedo—le dijo al retrato—Voy a... ¿está bien si sólo espero aquí?

-Ciertamente—llegó la respuesta—Ahora, si no te importa, creo que voy a regresar a mi siesta...

Y Draco se encontró una vez más rodeado por el silencio. Se quedó donde estaba, esperando que otro estudiante llegara o saliera y fuera lo suficientemente generoso como para permitirle la entrada.

Por fin, escuchó el crujir del retrato al abrirse y se volvió inmediatamente, esperando que fuera alguien que conociera.

-¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí?—llegó la voz de un chico. Bueno, obviamente el chico lo conocía a _él_, pero Draco no pudo identificar inmediatamente al que habló.

-¿Puedes traer a Potter? Quiero hablar con él—pidió rezando porque, quien sea que fuera, estuviera sintiéndose cooperador.

-Escuché que lo desafiaste o algo así en la comida. ¿Estás tratando de deslizarte adentro para terminar el trabajo?

Draco se mordió la lengua ante el insulto que estuvo a punto de salir de sus labios.

-Si estuviera intentando deslizarme adentro, no estaría pidiéndote la entrada, ¿o sí?—luego, dejó escapar un suspiro—Mira, es importante. Por favor.

Vino un suspiro como respuesta.

-Sí, de acuerdo, dame un minuto para regresar y ver a dónde fue. No lo he visto en todo el día.

El retrato crujió de nuevo al ser cerrado, dejando a Draco calmándose y preguntándose si el chico convenientemente lo olvidaría. Sin embargo, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, pues minutos después sintió el crujido del retrato abriéndose una vez más. Pero no era Harry.

-Malfoy, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Granger—al menos, la voz de la chica era instantáneamente reconocible—Necesito hablar con Potter... ¿puedes traerlo?

-No puedo.

-¿No _puedes_? ¿Por qué diablos no?

-Porque no va a bajar. Ni siquiera por nosotros.

-¿Qué?—eso estaba volviéndose ridículo—De acuerdo, eso es todo—le dijo a Hermione, preparado para empujarla para pasar si era necesario—La única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque él me persiguió hasta conseguir que dejara de aislarme tanto. Me hizo bajarme de mi trasero lastimero, y al menos trató de regresarme de nuevo al mundo. Así que me condenen si voy a permitir que ahora él se ponga a esconderse.

Hubo una pausa.

-De acuerdo—dijo la chica.

-¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, puedes entrar.

Draco no esperó a que la chica cambiara de opinión. Trató de avanzar hacia adelante, pero casi inmediatamente su Líder chilló una advertencia: un obstáculo en su camino.

Se mantuvo en su posición, confundido.

-¿_Obstáculo_? Granger, ¿qué es esto?

-La entrada es un hoyo de unos dos pies de altura—le explicó. Draco sintió una fría mano agarrando su muñeca, jalando su brazo hacía abajo hasta que tocó el borde de la entrada. Con su dirección, el chico entró.

-¿Dónde está?—preguntó una vez que estuvo completamente erguido otra vez.

-Creemos que en su cuarto. Ron vio sus lentes en la mesita de a lado, y no es como si anduviera por cualquier lugar sin ellas. Pero—y la voz de la chica se puso suave—no va hablar con ninguno nosotros. ¿Qué te hace pensar que contigo sí?

-Hablará conmigo—gruñó Draco—Después de todo lo que... bueno, hay varias cosas que necesita saber. Y, como dije, tengo algunas deudas que saldar, no se va alejar escondiéndose. No de mí.

-Malfoy—ella se detuvo nuevamente—Mira, no sé exactamente qué pasó hoy. Ron y yo fuimos a Hogsmeade y él se negó a ir. Sin embargo, varias personas que se quedaron me dijeron que hubo una especie de confrontación entre ustedes dos. Harry te ha defendido más de alguna vez, lo cual es la única razón por la que te estoy dejando entrar ahora. Pero si lo lastimas...

-Te lo prometo, no estoy aquí para hechizarlo—replicó. Dudó por un momento, pero luego decidió tomar el riesgo y decirle un poco más; aunque pudo escuchar en la voz de la chica que ella aún no pensaba en esconderlo de él, al menos estaba ayudando—No soy perfecto, Granger, pero tampoco soy quien solía ser. Confía en mí—agregó con una sonrisa irónica—Si alguna vez pierdes algo de tu ser, también verás al mundo de manera diferente. No me gusta pedir ayuda. Nunca lo hice. Nunca lo haré. Pero toda mi vida fue puesta patas arriba, y Potter, en su exasperante forma heróica, la acomodó y la hizo... mejor.

Hay muchas cosas que no sabes que él ha hecho, acerca de nosotros, pero que necesita ser platicado. Y apuesto a que hay una habitación llena de Gryffindors mirándome ferozmente justo ahora, así que, si podrías simplemente decirme dónde está su habitación, yo iré por mi cuenta.

Para su alivio, Hermione se rió en respuesta.

-No sé cómo lo sabes, pero estás en lo correcto. ¿Quieres que te lleve, en caso de que alguien trate de hacer algo más que mirar ferozmente?

-No—contestó secamente. Aún era su naturaleza el inclinarse a negar cualquier innecesaria ayuda, y, la idea de ser defendido como un inválido le irritaba—Voy a estar bien. Y, gracias a Potter, aún puedo hechizar a la gente con el mejor de ellos. ¿Dirección, por favor?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo—lo giró hacia la izquierda—Hay una escalera a unos siete pies adelante. Sube hasta el tope y habrá una puerta a la derecha. Su cama es la primera a la derecha. Y Malfoy—pausó—Gracias.

Giró su cabeza hacia la voz de la chica.

-¿Porqué?

-Por aparentemente ser el amigo que Harry dijo que eras.

Se preguntó en realidad qué había dicho Harry sobre él, pero dejo pasar el comentario con un asentimiento de cabeza. No quería estar hablando con Hermione para nada... era por Harry por quien había hecho todo ese recorrido.

Se puso en marcha para subir las últimas escaleras.

Harry yacía acurrucado bajo sus mantas en la oscura habitación, preguntándose por millonésima vez qué lo había poseído para en verdad besar a Draco Malfoy. Había pensado sobre eso, había soñado despierto y dormido sobre eso, y se había resignado a mantenerse lejos del Slytherin tanto como le tomara sacar aquello de su cabeza. Entre más pensó en aquello, más sentido tuvo la declaración de Hermione de que era bisexual. Aquello aún era bastante nuevo y perturbador en cierto modo, pero ahora que casi había pasado una semana, también supo que era verdad; como aprender que era un mago, supo que probablemente se acostumbraría a eso. No, el problema era especialmente su atracción hacia _Draco_, había trabajado tan duro para sacar al chico ciego de su caparazón, y habían creado esa precaria y extraña amistad, tan diferente a la que tenía con Hermione y Ron. Y lo había arruinado con su estúpida atracción. Gracias a Dios que nunca había querido siquiera besar a Hermione o a Ron -no estaba segur de haber poder resistido perder a uno de ellos.

Tampoco es que estuviera feliz de perder a Draco. Incluso cuando él había decidido alejarse, extrañaba bromear, la forma en que se empujaban uno al otro sin ser mandones como Hermione era, o relajados, como Ron seguido lo era. Recordó compartiendo la escoba, la forma en que habían volado juntos. Recordó la profunda intimidad del contacto. Lo que le recordó nuevamente el beso. Dulce, amargo, y estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. Apretó las palmas de sus manos contra sus ojos, deseando poder borrar la imagen que se reproducía una y otra vez en su mente, las manos de Draco tocándolo.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió, y él se mantuvo acurrucado, esperando que, quien sea que fuera, simplemente tomara lo que necesitara y se fuera. Ron ya había ido una vez, llamándolo, pero Harry se había negado a hablar. Simplemente no podía. No podía explicar lo que había hecho, o cómo el beso había sido maravilloso y terrible a la vez. Era muy personal. Y estaba muy miserable.

Pasos se acercaron a la cama y escuchó el sonido de las cortinas siendo movidas.

-Ron, ya te dije, simplemente no puedo de...

-No es Weasley.

Harry brincó poniéndose en posición vertical en la cama. No tenía sus lentes, y la habitación más allá de las cortinas de la cama estaba oscura, pero pudo distinguir una leve sombra contra la oscuridad.

-Malfoy, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

-Un gigante me dejó en la ventana. ¿Cómo crees que llegué aquí? Subí esas diez millones de escaleras a tu Sala Común, y Granger me dejó entrar. Y de paso, ¿ustedes Gryffindors no podían tener una forma más digna para entrar, que pasar por el hoyo del retrato?

-¿Has venido hasta aquí para insultar a mi Casa?

Se oyó un suspiro en las sombras.

-No. Vine a hablar contigo—el colchón se hundió cuando Draco se subió en la esquina de la cama, después las cortinas fueron cerradas y las borrosas sombras desaparecieron. Harry subió sus rodillas, lejos del peso de Draco. Creando una barrera.

-No quiero hablar.

-Potter, te la has pasado la mayor parte de los últimos meses recordándome que alejarse no es la respuesta. Así que aquí estoy. He hablado con varios de mis compañeros de Casa recientemente. Hablé con Granger esta noche, y he hablado un montón contigo, maldita sea. Lo último que puedes hacer es seguir tu propio consejo. Tú no me dejaste huir, y ahora yo no te voy a dejar huir. No te vas a esconder por siempre. Vas a hablar.

-Dios, he creado un monstruo—gimió Harry. Después tragó en seco—Mira, si es por el beso, hagamos esto piadosamente corto. Lo lamento, lo juro, no lo volveré a hacer. Ahora, ¿me dejarías solo?

-No.

-¿Qué más quieres de mí?—chilló Harry. No podía creer que Draco estuviera extendiendo aquello.

Hubo una pequeña pausa.

-¿Qué pasa si quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer?

-¿Qué?

-El beso—el colchón se movió cuando Draco se acercó. Una mano se extendió y encontró su pierna— ¿Pretendías eso?

Harry presionó su frente en las rodillas, deseando de nuevo que pudiera bloquear el recuerdo de su mente.

-Sí—sofocó, el sonido apenas audible—Yo no... digo, traté de no hacerlo, pero no pude, simplemente _no pude_, y...—el contacto fue un shock a su sistema. Quería alejarse, pero tampoco podía soportar perder el contacto que tanto quería—Por favor—susurró, el sonido casi un gemido—No estás ayudando.

La mano no se movió.

-Y tú no estás escuchando—dijo Draco suavemente—Sí, tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó hoy. Pero no es porque te odie. Me... me gustó. Y tú—Harry lo escuchó tomar un respiro—Y quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer. Sigues... ¿aún estás interesado?

Harry no se movió. Su corazón estaba golpeando en su garganta.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio.

-Harry, mírame.

Levantó la cabeza, pero no había nada que ver.

-No... no puedo. Está completamente oscuro aquí adentro y, de todas formas no traigo mis lentes.

Hubo una especie de risa en la oscuridad.

-¿En serio? Bueno, entonces estamos en la misma posición, ¿no?—la mano pasó rosando sobre las mantas hasta que encontró su brazo y después su mano—Entonces... mírame de la forma en que yo te miro. Con tus dedos. Y verás cuál es la verdad.

Harry sintió su mano siendo jalada hacia arriba hasta que hizo contacto con el rostro de Draco. Las facciones del otro chico estaban relajadas, sin ningún indicio de tensión o decepción. Las pestañas cuchichearon suavemente contra sus dedos, los labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa. El Slytherin se inclinó contra su mano mientras que ésta tomaba la mejilla ligeramente sin afeitar y frotó su pulgar sobre la suave boca. La lengua de Draco se lanzó afuera para marcar la yema exploradora, y Harry contuvo el aliento ante la sacudida que sintió.

-¿Lo ves? ¿Lo entiendes?—fue apenas un suave susurro, pero que decía muchas cosas.

Estaba abrumado. No había palabras para expresar sus sentimientos, su asombro, su deseo. Pero Draco pareció entender su silencio. Una mano se deslizó alrededor de su nuca y fue empujado, y después se estaban besando, un poco incómodos al principio mientras trataban de encontrarse uno al otro en su respectiva oscuridad. Pero después las bocas se alinearon, y los labios se separaron, y los besos se hicieron más fuertes, seguros. Las lenguas tomaron revelo a las manos como una forma de explorar, de aprender nuevos secretos de sabor, textura y calidez. Si el beso anterior había sido la pregunta, éste proporcionó la respuesta: _Sí_.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Harry notó que aún no sabía qué decir.

-Entonces... ¿también eres bisexual?—finalmente espetó.

Draco se rió.

-No, en realidad soy abiertamente gay. Lo he sabido por siglos. Aparentemente mis compañeros de Casa son más herméticos de lo que les he dado crédito, era más bien un secreto a voces en las mazmorras.

-Oh—murmuró Harry, avergonzado—Bueno, yo... yo apenas me di cuenta. Y...—elevó su cabeza, incluso cuando aún estaba muy oscuro para ver—De hecho, he escuchado rumores...rumores de que te ibas a casar con una chica alemana de una familia oscura. ¿Cómo iba a saber que en realidad eras gay?

La voz en la oscuridad se volvió inesperadamente seria.

-Eso era cierto, los Malfoy se casan por la política, mi sexualidad no se consideró un impedimento en lo absoluto. Estaba todo arreglado.

Su corazón se hundió.

-Oh—exclamó de nuevo—Así que, supongo que eso significa...

-La boda está cancelada—interrumpió Draco con una risa más áspera— ¿Crees que los Genenfurtners querrían estar asociados con un inútil muchacho ciego?

-¡No eres un inútil!—protestó Harry.

-Lo soy para ellos—devolvió Draco—Lo que sea que termine haciendo con mi vida, no voy a estar sirviendo al Señor Oscuro o algo remotamente parecido. Ellos no quieren nada que ver conmigo después del accidente—su voz se transformó en un susurro apenas audible—No creí que alguien me querría nunca. No así.

Harry se acercó cuidadosamente, encontrando el hombro del otro chico, siguiendo la vertiente de su cuello hacia su cabello. Cepilló algunos mechones dorados entre sus dedos.

-Yo te quiero tal como eres.

Sintió a Draco tomar su mano y besar su palma.

-Y yo te quiero, puede que sepa desde antes lo que era, pero me di por vencido en poder actuar en ello. Después de que perdí la vista, creí que siempre estaría solo y el "querer" no existía. Pero después de que me besaste esta tarde, todo cambió. Me permití sentirme interesado, y estaba ahí, esperando. Así que, de cierta manera, yo también me acabo de dar cuenta de ciertas cosas.

-Desearía haber sabido antes que era siquiera posible—Por eso es que... entré en pánico, eso supongo. Pensé que mi atracción arruinaría nuestra amistad, y que si me mantenía lejos de ti por un tiempo, podría ponerme en el lugar correcto. No sabía qué más hacer.

-Y todo lo que yo sabía era que de repente había perdido, sin ninguna explicación, a la única persona que parecía importarle.

Harry sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse.

-Lo lamento.

-Bueno, no diré que lo he olvidado por completo, pero lo estoy logrando—unos dedos trazaron el contorno de su mano—He tenido que aprender a confiar un montón en los pasados meses, algo en lo que no era terriblemente bueno. Confiar en que mi Líder no me haría caminar hacia una pared, confiar en que la _Pluma a vuela pluma_ tomara notas correctas, confiar en que las personas me informaran sobre lo que me rodea... todo. Pero tú me hiciste confiar en ti. Venías cuando decías que lo harías, me guiaste de regreso en una sola pieza, me volviste a subir a una escoba, y... has visto cosas que nadie más ha mirado. Ahora es tu turno. Prométeme que confiarás en mí, y que hablarás conmigo en vez de simplemente desaparecer si algo sucede.

Harry no dudó.

-Lo prometo.

Sabía que las palabras eran algo más fáciles que las acciones; muchas personas prometían cosas y después las rompían. Pero Harry, que había crecido sin ninguna razón para confiar en nadie, reconocía qué tan crucial era. ¿No había él tenido un objetivo al principio de todo aquello, al comprometerse a estudiar con Draco? ¿No había hecho una proposición en un principio, de vivir de acuerdo a sus promesas de estudiar con Draco? Sacudió su cabeza mentalmente, odiándose a sí mismo por romper sus propias reglas con su comportamiento de la semana pasada. No más. Draco había confiado en él con su vida en más de una ocasión. Lo último que Harry podía hacer era confiar en él con el corazón.

La voz de Draco rompió el silenció.

-¿Qué piensas?

Harry cerró sus manos alrededor de las de Draco y las levantó.

-Ven y averígualo por ti mismo.

**FIN**

_Ellos dicen que el amor es ciego para el corazón; yo digo que no amar es ceguera_.  
- Victor Hugo.

**Notas finales:**

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer de manera muy personal a una chica que estuvo conmigo en este fic y que sin ella no hubiera podido publicar, mm bueno, sí lo hubiera podido hacer pero sin la garantía de que los capítulos fueran revisados y corregidos con anticipación hehe. Obvio que estoy hablando de mi Beta Caroo! Chica, sabes que te agradezco mucho y sé que los lectores también lo hacen, espero tenerte siempre ahí para ayudarme y poder retribuírtelo alguuuuuun día….

También quiero agradecerle a todos ustedes que han leído este maravilloso fic, pero sobre todos a los que me dejaban comentarios tan bonitos con cada capitulo y que me acosaban animaban para seguir traduciendo. Otra persona a la que agradezco es a Plumeria, esta talentosa autora que nos ha regalado tan bonita historia y de la cual tengo el honor de la autorización de traducir este y otros fics, ahh Plumeria, sé que no estás leyendo esto porque no sabes español, pero aun así te lo agradezcooo! XD

Ok, ok, basta de tantas "gracias" y pasemos a lo que querían, como dije en un principio, les tengo dos sorpresitas, pues bien, les cuento que Plumeria al escribir este fic, también escribió dos one shot que son parte de la historia, uno que de hecho lo escribió antes que el fic pero que, aunque parezca raro, va después del fic, y otro que escribió después y que tiene contenido lemmon (hehe sabia que esto les agradaría mucho), así que, con la autorización de Plumeria, les digo que estos dos one shot los traduciré y podrán leerlos muy pronto. Síiii! Esta historia hermosa aun no termina, pero aunque son parte de "Draco in Darknesss" les digo que dejaré los títulos y las entradas como dos fics aparte, para los que leen la historia a través de les comento que los títulos (traducidos) de los fics son: "Como yo te veo" y "Fuentes de luz" y que podrán verlos en mi pagina principal de la pagina, aunque aun no tengo fecha así que estén al pendiente. Y, para aquellos que han leído la historia a través de LiveJournal, cuando tenga las historias publicadas, pondré un enlace al final de este ultimo capitulo, así que, también estén al pendiente. Por el momento me despido porque ya dije mucho. Adiós!


End file.
